Rojo Y Dorado
by Flag25
Summary: El Campeón de Kanto se había vuelto fuente de inspiración para miles de entrenadores. 5 años después, Gold, un entrenador de Johto, obsesionado por la leyenda del Campeón, parte en su búsqueda. En la cima de una colosal montaña, aclarará todas sus dudas.
1. Prólogo

«El Campeón de Kanto», o así lo llaman muchos, es el mito más popular de los últimos cinco años. Un «Héroe» que no sólo ganó la Liga Pokémon(Venciendo al criador de Dragones Lance)sino que eliminó al Team Rocket y su jefe. De su vida personal nunca se supo mucho, sólo que era un joven muy extraño y que rara vez hablaba. Además era muy inteligente y astuto. Se le pinta vestido de Rojo y con un Pikachu apostado en su hombro.

Muchas personas, algunas raras, otras quizá sean miembros restantes del Team Rocket, piensan encontrarlo para hacerle vaya a saber usted qué, aunque eso de la busqueda me parece estúpido, ya que, según muchos, el «desapareció» en la Cueva sin Nombre, y como muchos sabemos, allí se encuentra lo que aveces hace temblar la tierra junto con sus -pienso yo- gritos espantosos.

Así que muchos lo creen por muerto, pero muchos, y diciendo esto me refiero a otro montón de gente, creen haberlo visto, andando a pie, en bicicleta y encima de un Pájaro Azul y Blanco como la misma nieve que deja atrás al volar.

-¿Y qué piensa usted señor Oak?- Preguntó un niño curioso del grupo, junto con otros diécisete niños presentes que escuchaban con atención.

-Que eso es una patraña, el mito tiene de cierto lo que tengo yo de arqueólogo- Respondió.

Los niños miraron a Oak, decepcionados. Él sólo sonrío.

-Mentira, mentira, la verdad ¿Saben quién fue uno de los que lo vieron? Yo, el mismo Oak que ven aquí presente.

Al decir esto los niños recobraron la curiosidad, aunque no estaban tan confiados después de que Oak «Mintiera.»

-¿De verdad usted lo conoció? -Preguntó un niño cerca de Oak.

-Claro -Contestó- y la mayoría de la gente mayor de 12 años también lo habrá visto en la televisión. Yo fuí uno de los que lo ha visto en el Pájaro blanco, cerca de Pueblo Paleta.

-Y si de verdad existió, ¿Porque la gente cree que es un mito? - Preguntó un niño de la fila de atrás.

-Pues, porque desapareció, hace 5 años ya, ha pasado tanto desde esa época que muy poca gente lo recuerda como alguien de carne y hueso.

-¿Por qué dejó su puesto como Campeón? -Le interrogó otro.

-De eso nadie está seguro...se rumorea que quizá era demasiado joven para ser Campeón, y por eso rechazó el título, para aceptarlo luego, cuando él sea mayor.

-¿Y no quedan fotos de él, algo que pruebe su existencia?- Preguntó otro niño que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-No -Dijo Oak-. Y la expresión de esperanza del niño se borró al instante. -Pero eso se hizo por una orden suya, eliminaron todas las fotografías, videos de televisión, etcétera.

-De verdad era un tipo raro- Advirtió uno con voz demasiado gruesa para su edad.

-¿Hay algo más que tenga que responderles?- Preguntó Oak, levantandose de su asiento - Soy un hombre ocupado. Miren, veré si relato la historia en mi programa de Radio en Goldenrod City. Diré todo lo que sé sobre el Campeón.

Los niños asintieron, era la cuarta vez que escuchaban la historia, y al parecer nunca estaban satisfechos, y la noticia de que Oak diría todo lo que sabía en su programa de Radio les dio para hablar el resto del día. Poco a poco iban desocupando el salón, hasta que Oak notó que había un niño que aún estaba sentado en su pupitre.

El niño tenía una expresión soñolienta, y miraba hacia el techo, distraído. Oak se acercó para hablarle, pero se sorprendió al advertir que el que habló no fue él sino otra persona.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese tal, «Campeón»? Preguntó el niño.

Oak se ruborizó, jamás había escuchado esa voz antes.

-Nadie lo sabe, por eso lo llaman «Campeón» -Respondió dulcemente.

-No me diga...se rumorea que usted lo conoció y además le regaló el Pikachu «Legendario» que lo sigue a todas partes.

-Eso es mentira -Terció Oak.

-¿Lo mismo le dijo a los buscadores?

-Mierda...-Penso Oak- El niño debe ser pariente o amigo de los que se hacían llamar «Buscadores.» Cazadores de recompensas que van detrás del Mito del Campeón.

-Será mejor que me vaya -Dijo Oak. Su voz casi temblaba. En sus visitas ocasionales a la escuela, era la primer vez que se encontraba con alguien cercano a un Buscador. La verdad, para él ese era el último sitio donde esperaba encontrarse con uno.

-Le decían Red. Exclamó el niño detrás de él.

«Claro.»

Ese era un sobrenombre que mucha gente conocía, no le impresionaba que los Buscadores hubiesen dado con aquello. Saber su nombre verdadero tampoco los ayudaba mucho en su búsqueda. Pero un detalle tan importante como ese no se podía pasar por alto.

-No quiero volver a hablar de esto -Dijo Oak-. Y se marchó.


	2. Capítulo 1

Gold vio por fin la luz del sol. Extrañado, todos esos días sin luz natural le parecían ya meses.

«La cima del Monte plateado, he llegado por fin.»

La luz del sol le parecía ahora muy brillante, y además no podía ver muy bien, tenía el ojo derecho vendado.

Un momento después ya podía ver con más claridad, y vio que ante él se extendian metros de suelo blanco, que no hacían sino hacer llorar a su ojo izquierdo. Y con extremo cuidado, empezó a avanzar, ya que en su estado le costaba medir la profundidad, y tropezar añadiría un dolor más a su cuerpo.

Más adelante se encontró con lo que parecía ser un inmenso cubo de hielo, lo suficiente como para reflejarle totalmente. Y luego de un gemido de dolor, se encontró con su cuerpo demacrado.

Tenía ojeras en el ojo izquierdo(y en el derecho probablemente también, su vendaje no le permitía comprobarlo)varios raspones, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y su vendaje en el ojo derecho estaba ensangrentado. Su cabello negro parecía ahora tener menos color, su ojo azul veía en blanco, fruto de noches en vela y la impresión de verse en ese estado.

A pesar de tener sólo 14 años parecía haber envejecido de golpe, como si hubiese dejado la juventud en esa maldita montaña, como el le llamaba cada vez que tropezaba en la oscuridad, o caía desde más de 2 metros. Su cuerpo con aspecto de atleta había soportado bien, tenía piernas fuertes de muchos viajes en bicicleta, y brazos débiles por falta de ejercisio, aunque eso no le importó mucho, pues sólo necesitó sus piernas para subir y saltar dentro de la montaña.

«Nada de esto ha sido en vano.»

Y buscó a los alredededores con la esperanza de encontrar lo que vino a buscar.

«Tiene que estar aquí.»

Gold sabía que ese cubo de hielo sólo pudo haber sido trabajo de algún Pokémon, y debido a lo escondido que estaba ese lugar, era obvio que ese Pokémon tenía dueño.

Caminó unos cuantos metros hacia el Oeste, y entonces lo vio, o las vio, 3 grandes sillas de Piedra que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones, justo debajo de cada silla había una plataforma también de piedra y unas pequeñas escaleras para subirlas. Las plataformas estaban puestas a cierta distancia del gran abismo que se encontraba justo a unos metros.

La silla del oeste miraba hacia Johto, la del este miraba hacia Kanto, y la del sur hacia la unión entre las dos regiones. Más que sillas parecían tres tronos en donde su dueño se sentaba en el que pareciese más cómodo para observar el esplendor del paisaje.

«El Campeón está sentado en una de esas sillas.»

Y se dispuso a revisar la que apuntaba hacia al oeste. Antes de llegar, vio Johto y su majestuocidad, en comparación con Kanto, Johto no sólo era mejor, sino mucho más grande. Objetivo principal de los Artesanos de Pokéballs, pues en Johto crecía un árbol cuyo fruto eran Bonguris, que es indispensable para la fabricación de PokéBalls. En Kanto, sin embargo, no crecían árboles de bonguris.

Se asomó por arriba de los brazos de la silla, pero no había nada. Por un momento se le antojó sentarse y dormir un momento, pero sus ansias no lo dejaban hacer tal cosa, necesitaba encontrarlo ahora, o nunca. Volvió la Cabeza de nuevo hacia el oeste, y pudo identificar fácilmente el parque nacional y su fuente en forma de PokéBall, la Torre Ecutreak se alzaba por lo que desde esa distancia parecía ser un bosque, y más abajo, vio su pueblo: el Pueblo Primavera. Parecía mucho más grande desde la última vez que lo vió, ahora contaba con un Centro Pokémon y una tienda, y cada vez más gente llegaba a poblarlo.

-No es momento para pensar en eso -Se dijo luego de volver la cabeza hacia la silla que apuntaba al sur.

Pero ignorar semejante paisaje le parecía una falta de respeto a la Naturaleza.

«Podré verlo otro día, con mis dos ojos.»

Y se dirigió a la del centro.

No le hizo falta revisar aquella silla, ya que, desde atrás, una voz le gritó.


	3. Capítulo 2

A Red le pareció ver a un Fantasma cuando llegó a su escondite. Lo cierto es que aparte de él, nadie más había puesto un pie en ese lugar. Por eso ver a alguien allí le parecía extraño, e increíble. Pero Pikachu en su hombro parecía bastante seguro de que «eso» era real. Jamás desconfiaba de su mejor amigo, y por eso decidió que era mejor ver que quería aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gritó. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Nisiquiera pensó que iba a decirle a ese tipo cuando se acercara. Tenía miedo, en esos 5 años nadie jamás había descubierto su escondite, era el único sitio seguro que tenía. ¿A dónde ir ahora?...ningún lugar era seguro ya.

Aquel extraño sujeto se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, como un moribundo hambriento que huele derrepente comida cerca, y a Red, en efecto, le pareció ver un hombre Moribundo.. Sus ropas estaban en muy mal estado, y tenía el cuerpo sucio, no llevaba abrigo pese al frío que hacía, y al parecer estaba herido en la cabeza. Además, era muy joven, un adolescente como cualquier otro, pero éste era distinto, después de todo descubrió su escondite.

Red retrodecía por instinto, su Pikachu, a su lado, halaba de su oreja para llamarle la atención, Red lo miró a los ojos; el mensaje era claro, da la orden, y lo electrocutaré.

El joven avanzaba lo más rápido que podía. Hubiese corrido, pero en su estado tal cosa era imposible sin tropezar.

Red reunió todo el valor que podía, y se quedó de pié, inmovil, una persona en ese estado no podía hacer mucho, así que no temía recibir alguna clase de daño. Pero se sorprendió al ver que, a sólo unos pasos de alcanzarlo, el joven cayó, derribado por su propio cuerpo..


	4. Capítulo 3

En una casa en un humilde pueblo, un joven preguntó:

-Madre, es hora de que me cuentes la verdad.

Gold ya no veía a su madre con los mismos ojos, después de todo, le había mentido.

La mujer no mostró expresión alguna de asombro en su rostro, como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta desde hacía años.

-¿Sobre qué? -Preguntó ella.

-Sobre mi Padre.

Esta vez la mujer no puedo nisiquiera disimilar su expresión, una de terror y de asombro. No era exactamente la pregunta cuya respuesta tanto planeó.

-Creo que de verdad es hora de que te diga... -Balbuceó.

La mujer de treinta y seis años no tuvo el valor para siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me vengas conque el Equipo Rocket lo ha...he interrogado a casi todos sus miembros y ninguno parece saber algo de él.

Gold intentaba mantener la calma, había llegado a su casa desde un largo viaje desde la Meseta Añil, y durante el camino lo único que sintió fue odio.

-Tu padre ya no está con nosotros, de eso no hay duda. -La mujer esquivaba palabras fuertes, pues se inmutó de que Gold hacía lo posible para hablarle suavemente.

-Entonces, dime, por favor, que fue de él. Ya sabrás que la venganza caerá sobre el responsable.

La mujer, que desde hace ya un rato hablaba entre lágrimas, se preparó para decirle algo que sin duda lo traumaría de por vida.

«Y alguien tan joven...»

-¡Madre!. Gold se levantó de su asiento, sus ojos llenos de odio.

-T-tu padre fue, el, el que creó a-a..

-¡A QUIEN!

Gold despertó, la reacción lo había hecho despertarse violentamente y al parecer ahora estaba sentado, y en un suelo muy frío.

«Una pesadilla...»

Se llevó la mano al ojo derecho para protegerselo de la luz, en esos últimos 10 días ya lo hacía más por costumbre que por querer cuidarselo. Se sorprendió al notar, que ya no llevaba más el vendaje, y que el dolor había sido reemplazado por un leve malestar.

«Pero qué demonios...»

Miró el sitio donde estaba sentado, y lo que vio fue una plataforma de piedra, cerca de él habían unas escaleras que bajaban a un suelo lleno de nieve, y más allá, un cubo de Hielo casi derretido por el sol. Y entonces recordó, recordó dónde estaba, recordó su viaje por esa horrible montaña, y recordó lo que había ido a buscar.

«¡El Campeón!»

Se levantó de golpe, y sintió al instante los dolores de sus heridas y rasguños, leves, pero insoportables.

«Nada de ésto ha sido en vano.»

Siempre pensaba en eso cuando un nuevo dolor lo alcanzaba.

Justo en frente de él había una gran silla de Piedra, una de las mismas que vio antes .Esta apuntaba al sur, hacia la unión de Kanto y Johto.

-Parecías tener pesadillas -Dijo una voz- así que le dije a mi Gengar que te despertara.

Gold entonces pudo recordar cuando se desmayó, le había pasado por esforzar demasiado su cuerpo, tratando de alcanzar a alguien. A quien quiera que fuese el que estaba allí sentado, tenía una deuda con él. Si no fuese por ese breve descanso, ya estaría de verdad loco.

-Y se comió mi sueño en el proceso. Dijo Gold, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, pues antes de despertar notó que su sueño cada vez se hacía más borroso, como si se estuviese desvaneciendo.

-Sabrás que los Gengar no son fáciles de alimentar -Le contestó la voz-. Aveces se aburre de comerse los sueños de mis otros Pokémon, y tengo que cederle los míos...es un sacrificio que tengo que soportar.

Gold no dijo nada, de alguna forma estaba agradecido de perder esa horrible pesadilla.

-Mi Chansey te ha trabajado la herida -Volvió a decir la voz- al parecer tu ojo derecho no sufrió grandes daños.

«¿Un Chansey que sana seres humanos?» A Gold eso le parecía más absurdo que extraño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?- Preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

4 horas o así -Le respondieron.

Gold miró hacia el cielo, el sol estaba justo en el centro.

«Debe ser medio día.»

-¿Eres tú el Campeón de Kanto?- Preguntó Gold de repente, hacía rato se estaba resistiendo a hacerlo.

-¿El Campeón de Kanto?- Le respondió la voz, con cierto tono de burla -¿Ése cuento para niños? Si preguntas por el actual Campeón de la Liga, no debo negar que ese soy yo.


	5. Capítulo 4

«..ese soy yo.»

«Lo he encontrado por fin» Pensó Gold.

Hacía meses había empezado la búsqueda que muchos daban por imposible. La búsqueda de una leyenda. La búsqueda del Campeón que debía derrotar. Y eso desde su batalla contra Lance, hace casi un año...

-Cuando me avisaron de que alguien había derrotado a mis 4 del alto Mando, ya sabía que eras tú.

Gold se encontraba en un gran salón, el cual estaba decorado con estandartes rojos de la Liga Pokémon, y una alfombra roja iba desde la entrada hasta los aposentos del Campeón de la Liga, cubriendo parte del pulido suelo de piedra.

Al fondo de la sala había dos grandes columnas de piedra, en la punta de ambos dos Estatuas de Dratini, y en el centro de las columnas, el Trono perteneciente al Campeón. Justo al final de las escaleras que se usaban para subir, estaba Lance, un hombre adulto de unos 30 años, tenía cabello corto y negro, y el rostro de alguien que casi nunca está de buen humor. Siempre llevaba una capa negra, y nadie sabía por qué, aunque a Gold le parecía que le quedaba bien.

Lance abrió de nuevo la boca para hablar.

-Aunque, ya conocía tu talento, la verdad no creo que sea el suficiente...

Gold empezó a caminar por la alfombra.

-Y aunque hayas derrotado a mis amigos del Alto Mando, eso no quiere decir que puedas derrotar a su líder.

Gold ya estaba por la mitad del camino.

-Ya sabes que tus habilidades y experiencias no se comparan con las mías. Creo que no tuviste miedo de mi habilidad aquella vez sólo porque no la usé en tu contra.

Gold estuvo ahora a suficiente distancia para hablar.

-Lo cierto es que has tenido suerte -Dijo Lance-, no dudo que tengas talento, pero eso mismo también tuvieron los otros entrenadores que lucharon conmigo antes. Gold, sólo eres uno más del montón.

Silencio.

»Y además, vienes aquí ya sabiendo de antemano cuán grande es mi poder. Sólo eres un masoquista, un niño no puede ganarme, necesitas más experiencia.

Silencio.

»¿Por qué no das media vuelta, y olvidamos que viniste? Me ahorrarías muchas explicaciones, ya sabes, eso de que un niño vino y derrotó al Alto Mando. ¡Pobres! Mira que entrenar por años para que al final venga un crío y los haga polvo en segundos. Y eso de usar Pokémon Leg...

-Cállate- Objetó Gold- Sólo vine a luchar, no a discutir con un demente.

Lance, en efecto, tenía fama de ser un demente. En una revista que Gold leyó un tiempo atrás, un artículo que hablaba sobre gente importante contaba un poco de las extrañas manías de Lance. Como llevar capa en todas partes, sus salidas misteriosas en las noches, y además es el único hasta el momento que viaja sobre un Dragonite. Aunque hasta ahora era un misterio eso de que algo tan pesado como Dragonite se mantuviera en vuelo de milagro con esas alas tan pequeñas, y más aún cargando a un tipo de 80 kilos como Lance, él sólo respondió que los Dragonite podían hacerlo nada más porque eran místicos.

-Lo único que quieres es mantener la reputación de la Liga -Prosiguió Gold- ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente, al saber que un «niño» vino y derrotó a 4 de los mejores entrenadores del país? Estoy seguro de que los periodistas tendrán de que hablar por mucho tiempo.

Lance frunció el ceño. No por ser llamado demente, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas críticas por parte de la prensa.

-Nada de eso, mi buen Gold -Dijo-. Te has vuelto un poco famoso estos años, famoso por tus victorias, famoso por tus estrategias en batalla. Pero esa fama desaparecerá en cuanto te venza. ¿No entiendes lo que te quiero decir? Puedes retirarte, y decir que eres muy joven para EL puesto, al igual que hizo...

-Tonterías -Interrumpió Gold-. No veo porque yo no pueda tener EL título. Mi edad no importa mientras sea el mejor. Y no me hagas perder más el tiempo, Lance, sabes que no soy muy paciente.

Lance quizo seguir discutiendo, pero hacer tal cosa con una persona así era casi imposible. Ya sabía del temperamento de Gold desde que se conocieron en el Lago de la Furia.

-Ojalá no te arrepientas de tu desición, buen Gold.

Pero Gold no dijo nada. Su postura y mirada permanecían firmes.

Lance decidió que entre más rápido acabara, mejor.

-Que empieza la batalla, entonces -Dijo.

Y sacó una Pokéball de su cinturón.


	6. Capítulo 5

Lance empuñaba una Pokéball en su mano, la Pokéball de color morado. Una Ultraball.

-Ya conoces las reglas, buen Gold -Dijo Lance- Sólo puedes usar a 3 Pokémon, no puedes curarlos de ninguna manera posible, tampoco puedes cambiar de Pokémon mientras éste está luchando más de una vez, y más importante, nada de Pokémon extraños.

Gold se limitó a sonreír. Ya que ambos sabían que esa última regla no existía, no todavía.

El salón del Campeón se podía decir que era neutro. Sin ninguna clase de terreno especial que favoreciera a alguna clase de Pokémon, ni siquiera a los Dragones, aunque Gold no estaba seguro que clase de terreno favorecía a un Dragón.

Lance vio que Gold acercaba una mano a su cinturón, luego pareció algo indeciso, no sabía a quién elegir.

«¿No hemos empezado, y ya estás inseguro de ti mismo?» Pensó Lance.

-¡Lanza! -Gritó Gold.

Lance arrojó su Ultraball, de ella salió un Pokémon con forma de serpiente.

Un Gyarados.

Gold ya había lanzado su Pokéball antes de que la de Lance tocara el suelo, una Pokéball común y corriente. Al llegar al suelo la Pokéball se abrió y un Pokémon salió de ella; un Pokémon que se paraba sobre sus dos patas traseras, y era de Fuego.

Un Typhlosion.

«¡Ridículo! -Pensó Lance- uno de Fuego no servirá, no importa que plan tengas, o intentes confundirme, no hay forma de que Typhlosion venza a un Pokémon tan poderoso como Gyarados. Y yo que creía que en tu batalla contra Clair habías aprendido algo, como que el Fuego no tiene mucho efecto contra los Dragones. Aunque, después de todo, Clair es débil.»

-¿Cambiaras de Pokémon ahora, buen Gold?- Preguntó Lance. Y eso era lo más probable que pasara, Gyarados era un Pokémon tipo agua, y un sólo ataque suyo probablemente derribaría a Typhlosion al instante.

Pero Gold sólo ocultó su rostro tras esa gorra de color amarillo que siempre llevaba.

«Idiota -Pensó Lance-, quizá aún esté considerando la opción de rendirse.»

-¡Typhlosion usa Puño de Trueno!- Ordenó Gold.

-Hiciste lo obvio, buen Gold, pero ignoras lo bien que está entrenado mi Gyarados.

-¡Gyarados usa Surf!

Gyarados abrió su gran Boca para lanzar un chorro de Agua. Que golpeó a Typhlosion antes de que este llegara a atacarlo, el Pokémon gimiendo de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

«Puño de Trueno...interesante. -Pensó Lance, sonriendo- Ya conocía el ataque, y deducía que lo usarías contra Gyarados. Surf es un ataque que se usa desde cierta distancia, en cambio Puño de Trueno debe ser usado estando en contacto físico con el blanco. Debiste creer que usaría un ataque acuático físico como Cascada...si hubiese sido así yo hubiera perdido.»

Luego dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Gold.

Él sólo ocultó aún más el rostro tras su Gorra.

«Debe estar apunto de llorar, perder a un Pokémon así de rápido...»

Pero Lance calló al advertir que Typhlosion no yacía en el suelo y ahora se movía con una rápidez asombrosa a donde estaba Gyarados. Su puño chispeaba, como si tuviese energía eléctrica por dentro.

-¡Gyarados usa Surf!.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Typhlosion descargó su puño contra la Bestia Azul, que no pudo contener un gran rugido de dolor. El cuerpo de Gyarados permanecía ahora tumbado en el suelo, tambaleándose debido a la descarga.

Typhlosion, luego del ataque, se veía terriblemente cansado.

«¡¿C-como es posible! -Pensó Lance, aterrado-, su Pokémon resistío un Surf, y no sólo eso, se levantó para atacar.»

Gold levantó el rostro por fin, estaba sonriendo.

«¡Maldito seas Gold! ¿Qué cosa rara le hiciste a tus Pokémon?»


	7. Capítulo 6

Gold se sentía asqueado cada vez que recordaba a su antiguo ser. Él era antes de esa forma, no se preocupaba por sus Pokémon, no les importaba el dolor que estos podían sentir, tan sólo quería ganar.

Los veía como Herramientas de Guerra.

Lance apenas podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Creo que entiendo cómo fue que Typhlosion resistió el ataque -Dijo-. Sólo se me ocurre una explicación, aunque jamás creí que llegarías a tal extremo.

-Como ya he dicho -Dijo Gold- No vine aquí para discutir.

Gold había eliminado todo rastro de emoción en su rostro, como si la sonrisa de antes se le hubiese escapado sin querer.

De cualquier forma, Lance ya conocía el truco.

Se trataba de exponer al Pokémon a una o más de sus mayores debilidades. Al principio no funcionaría, pero pasado un tiempo, se suponía que el Pokémon ganaría algo de resistencia al tipo de ataque al que se le esté exponiendo. A según la resistencia aumentaría un cincuenta por ciento, y quedando el daño reducido a la mitad, se le puede usar contra tipos contrarios, como Fuego contra agua en éste caso. Aun así, no hay muchos que quieran entrenar al Pokémon de esa forma, ya que es un proceso muy doloroso, incluso cuando se gane algo de resistencia lo sigue siendo. Por esta razón, sólo existen algunos que usan éste método, los entrenadores más malvados y despiadados: Los del equipo Rocket.

Lance lo descubrió al derrotar no nada menos que 10 miembros del equipo Rocket en su misma guarida bajo tierra, todos ellos usaban el mismo truco. Se imaginó las semanas de dolor que debieron soportar todos esos Pokémon.

«Después de todo si hay un infierno para los Pokémon.»

-Los frutos del esfuerzo, le llaman, ¿no? -Preguntó Lance-. Los Rocket solían llamarlo de esa manera.

-¿Frutos?, no, te equivocas, se llaman Valores de Esfuerzo. -Respondió Gold.

Sus palabras carentes de emoción resonaron por toda la sala.

-Sólo les cambiaste el nombre. Los Rocket no se alegrarán de que les hayas robado la idea.

-Los Rocket ya no existen -Afirmó Gold.

-No todavía. Aún existe un miembro, y de alto rango. Verás, lo tengo justo delante de mis narices.

-¿No te dije que no quería discutir?

-No discuto...Gold, creía conocerte, creía que tenías un lado bueno. Pero me he equivocado. Eres malvado Gold, y no se que será de la Liga una vez estés en el Poder.

Hubo un silencio inquietante. Gold miraba al vacío. Lance pensaba en que clase de cosa dañó la mente y el corazón de una persona tan joven. Gyarados continuaba en el suelo. Typhlosion seguía de pie, aunque esos instantes de descanso parecieron tener efecto pues al Pokémon se le veía mejor.

Un momento después, el silencio fue roto por Lance.

-Hora de continuar. Pero antes, quiero advertirte que desde ahora haré todo lo posible para evitar que te hagas con EL puesto. ¿Entendiste?

Gold permaneció en silencio.

-¡Gyarados, regresa! -Gritó Lance. Con la mano que sostenía la Ultraball al frente. El Pokémon regresó a su Pokéball, y después Lance la dejó caer por un agujero que había en un aparato de forma rectangular con el logotipo del Centro Pokémon a no más de 2 metros de distancia del terreno de batalla.

En menos de dos minutos la Pokéball llegaría a las instalaciones del centro Pokémon de la liga. Las enfermeras lo recibirían y lo curarían al instante, pero un Gyarados en ese estado quizá tardaría uno o dos días en mejorar.

Lance regresó a su puesto de batalla.

-¿Cambiarás de Pokémon? -Dijo Lance- Se ve muy mal, deberías darle descanso.

-Se quedará -Escupió Gold.

-Como quieras, ya sabes que no tendré compasión con él.

«Le daré el golpe de gracia a ese Pokémon -Pensó Lance-. Ese Pokémon se ve muy mal, pero es lo que quiere que piense, seguro tiene otro as bajo la manga que tanto presencié en sus batallas contra los Rocket. Necesito un ataque rápido y efectivo, es una suerte que tenga el Pokémon perfecto para esa labor.»

Buscó en su Cinturón, la Pokéball de su Pokémon preferido, su Pokémon más poderoso, su amigo, con el que compartía gran parte de su tiempo. Más que un Pokémon para él era como parte de su familia.

De su cinturón sacó una Masterball.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Gold no se sentía tan impresionado como los otros entrenadores que habían luchado antes con Lance. Gente de todo Kanto hablaba del Pokémon Místico de Lance, el Pokémon que lo llevó al puesto que ahora posee. Lance no había perdido nunca desde que obtuvo ese Pokémon. Un Dragón, un Pokémon único, un Pokémon Legendario. Y ahora ese poder se enfrentaba con el poder de Gold.

Aun sabiendo de ese Pokémon, Gold sentía una extraña sensación, lo invadían pensamientos pesimistas, y sentía ansiedad, mucha. Gold empezaba a sudar. Sus manos temblaban. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo.


	8. Capítulo 7

¡Ve, Dragonite! -Dijo Lance.

Gold volvió a la realidad.

En la mitad del Campo de batalla, un Pokémon había aparecido.

Las Masterball, además de ser la Pokéball con la que todo Pokémon soñaría,

despedía un efecto como de Fuegos Artificiales. Un añadido interesante.

¡Es él! -Pensó Gold. Era igual a como lo había visto en las fotografías, un Pokémon

Dragón obeso que volaba torpemente debido a sus pequeñas alas. Su aspecto simpático

no lo hacía inspirar miedo alguno, pero ese aspecto desaparecía al verlo luchar.

-Ya has llegado demasiado lejos Gold, mejor retirarse ahora que hacer gritar de dolor

a todos tus Pokémon. Incluso el ser más despiadado siente un poco de Compasión.

Lance hablaba como un Padre dispuesto a dar un consejo.

-Interesante, ¿Quien creería que llegaría el día en que un niño de 13 años haciera

irritar a Lance? -Se burló Gold- ¿Tanto como para que usara su mejor Pokémon?

Pero Lance no lo escuchó.

-¡Dragonite usa Velocidad Extrema! -Ordenó.

-¿Velocidad Extrema?

Dragonite desapareció, para aparecer dandole un terrible golpe con la cabeza a

Typhlosion en el estómago. El Pokémon saltó al aire y cayó a dos metros más allá.

Ésto pasó tan rápido que Gold apenas pudo ver a Typhlosion siendo golpeado y

cayendo a sus pies.

Lance se sentía orgulloso, Dragonite, pese a su gran peso, era capaz de moverse

rápidamente a cortas distancias, gracias a su entrenamiento especial.

-¿Harás que descanse ahora? -Preguntó.

-¡Regresa Typhlosion!- Ordenó Gold.

Lance pudo ver la expresión de asombro de Gold justo antes de que éste la

eliminara por completo.

-¿A quién usarás, a ese Pokémon extraño? -Preguntó Lance.

-No lo necesito para acabar con tu Dragonite, ¿Crees que no he luchado

con Dragones antes?

-Claro, y de esos Dragones ¿Cuál de ellos era un Dragonite?

Gold no respondió. Tan sólo acerco una mano a su cinturón de Pokéballs.

Y lanzó una Ball de color amarillo: Una Great Ball.

La ball al tocar el suelo liberó a otro Pokémon de Fuego. Se mantenía de pie

con sus cuatro patas. Tenía forma de Perro.

-Un Houndoom -Pensó Lance- Considerado el Pokémon más poderoso de fuego, su

aspecto dice obviamente que ese Pokémon salió de las mismas llamas del

infierno. Además, es un Pokémon que nadie parece domar a la perfección,

no sé cómo Gold espera que su Houndoom lo obedezca en un momento tan

importante como éste.

Houndoom parecía ansioso por atacar.

-¡Dragonite usa Velocidad Extrema!

-¡Houndoom usa Humareda!

Houndoom obedeció.

Su cuerpo estalló en llamas, una esfera de fuego abrasador. Dragonite no se acercó,

pues temía ser quemado.

-¡Houndoom usa llamarada!

Houndoom volvió a obedecer. Las llamas de su cuerpo se transformaron en un proyectil

igual de grande que él mismo. Las llamas iluminaron la gran habitación y todo

se veía como si mismo Sol estuviera presente. El poderoso proyectil de

Fuego ésta vez si alcanzó a su objetivo.

Lance escuchó el fuerte sonido que hizo Dragonite al caer al suelo.

-Tal y como predije -Pensó- Un Pokémon como Houndoom no tiene problemas en

atacar usando Llamarada en su máximo poder, incluso el impacto derribó a

Dragonite, pero harán falta unos 20 más de esos para derrotarlo. ¿Que

planeas Gold?

Dragonite se levantó, no parecía muy herido. Su piel lo protegía muy bien del fuego, pero

no por eso dejaba de doler.

Gold seguía mirando hacia el Campo de Batalla, no mostraba rasgo de expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Gold, no sé que plan tengas -Dijo Lance- Pero déjame decirte que Houndoom caerá en el

próximo ataque.

-Eso no es posible -Dijo Gold- no intentes asustarme.

-Es posible, y lo sabes. Sabes además que existen ataques tipo Dragón, los Dragones no

son tipo Fuego como se creía, ellos tienen su propia clase de ataques.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que tu Houndoom necesitará tener piel de acero para resistir el próximo ataque.

Lance notó que Gold estaba palideciendo.

-Ésto acabará rápido Gold. ¡Siéntete orgulloso de presenciar un ataque que nisiquiera

yo he visto!

Lance pudo notar la confusión en los ojos de Gold.

-Tienes buenas razones para reaccionar así -Pensó Lance- Es cierto que Dragonite

conoce aquel ataque, y es cierto que nunca lo he visto, pero sé que Dragonite

es capar de hacerlo. Es el ataque más poderoso de todos.

¡Ésta batalla pasará a la historia!

¡Dragonite, usa Outrage! -Ordenó Lance.

Dicho ésto, Dragonite levanto vuelo al instante. Subía y subía hasta el infinito techo

que se alzaba sobre los dos contrincantes.

Gold pudo ver cómo el Pokémon escupía Fuego y se envolvía a si mismo en una Capa

de llamas. Un Disco solar en miniatura. Era tan brillante que Gold tuvo que protegerse

los ojos con una mano.

Lance lucía maravillado.

-¡Dragonite ataca! -Ordenó.

Y Dragonite descendió.

Una Bola de Fuego cayendo atraída por la gravedad a una distancia increíble.

Lance pudo oír un extraño sonido que caía junto con Dragonite, los

gemidos de dolor que éste hacía debido al débil contacto con el

Fuego. El sonido al mezclarse con el de las llamas era místico.

-Es como si lo mordieran cientos de hormigas -Pensó Lance, con una sonrisa- doloroso,

pero nada grave.

La esfera de Fuego crecía rápidamente en las Pupilas de Gold.

-¡Un Meteoro! -Susurró.

-Houndoom caerá...y luego el Pokémon que te sobra. -Dijo Lance.

¡Houndoom esquívalo!- Gritó Gold.

Pero Houndoom ya no respondía.


	9. Capítulo 8

Lance vio terror y asombro en el rostro de Gold, y comprendió que sentía lo mismo.

Hace un momento habían presenciado el ataque más poderoso hasta ahora conocido.

Un ataque tipo Dragón. Lance ahora entendía por qué Dragonite desaparecía por

las noches(y no se iba con Lance, como se creía) salía a practicar ese ataque

vaya a saber dónde, pues jamás se conocieron noticias sobre cráteres en el

suelo ni discos solares en el cielo.

La sombra de aquel ataque aún permanecía grabada en las retinas de ambos,

prueba de que sus ojos nunca quisieron dejar de ver lo que sucedió hace breves

instantes.

Houndoom había intentado apartase para esquivar el golpe, pero Dragonite pudo

desviarse un poco para golpearlo. Aunque no lo golpeó directamente, el impacto

fue suficiente para hacer caer al Pokémon debilitado. Si no hubiese sido un

Pokémon de Fuego, el Pokémon ya no existiría. Eliminar a un Pokémon era lo último

que un entrenador podía permitirse hacer.

-Dragonite tendrá que practicar para hacer el ataque menos potente. -Pensó Lance.

Y si el suelo no fuese de piedra sólida, ya tampoco habría campo de batalla.

Aun así acabó con gran parte de la alfombra.

"Habrá que comprar otra"

Las salas de batalla de la Liga Pokémon tenían la altura de un

edificio de 6 plantas, espacio suficiente para que los Pokémon voladores peleen

sin problemas, y esa altura se usó para permitir el ataque más potente en la

historia Pokémon.

Dragonite permanecía ahora sentado en el centro del campo de batalla, con sólo

unos leves rasguños y un obvio aturdimiento por el fuerte contacto con el

suelo.

-Hora de que uses tu tercer Pokémon -Dijo Lance- Hora de que me muestres ése Pokémon

que según tú es "Legendario".

Gold cayó de rodillas.

-Eso no sucederá -Exclamó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te rindes?

Gold asintió en silencio. Sabía muy bien qué no había nada más qué hacer, no se

imaginaba hasta qué punto Lance era tan poderoso. Ahora comprendía que aún

no era digno, y las palabras de Lance resonaron en su cabeza.

"Eres un niño Gold...necesitas más experiencia."

Lance sonreía complacido.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya!, El "estratega" Gold vencido justo en la cima de su carrera, ahora

sé de que se van a pasar hablando en los per...

Lance calló al darse cuenta de que su anfitrión estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Por supuesto" -Pensó Lance- "Puede que sea un buen entrenador, quizá demasiado

bueno, pero sigue siendo un niño. Creo que me he pasado con él."

Gold, siempre recordó porque le fue arrebatada la victoria, fue por usar

a los Pokémon indebidamente, o eso creía. Todos los seres malvados

jamás resultaron triunfantes, a todos los cegó el poder, y jamás

volvieron a ver la luz.

El mal nunca vence, no lo decía él, lo decía la historia. Pero aún así

la vida decidió darle una segunda oportunidad.

-Necesito que me aclares unas cuantas dudas- Dijo Lance.

Lance y Gold ahora se encontraban en la habitación oficial del Campeón de la Liga.

Una habitación pintada en dorado y con una gran cabeza de Dragonite tallada en mármol

en el centro. Debajo estaba una mesa para comer y unos cuantos muebles carísimos

que Lance consiguió en una subasta una vez en Johto. El Gran Salón del Campeón y

la habitación compartían el mismo suelo empedrado.

Gold, que estaba sentado en frente de Lance, asintió en silencio.

Luego de haberse rendido Gold, Lance lo invitó a pasar a su habitación

para charlar sobre temas hasta ahora desconocidos. Gold aún estaba

afectado levemente por su fracaso. Sus entrenamientos para mantener

a raya sus emociones habían tenido efecto después de todo, de nada

servía quedarse a llorar y atentar contra su autoestima. Y de nada

servía hacer que sus emociones tomaran el control.

-¿Estás en condiciones de responderme? -Preguntó Lance.

-Sí...

Lance se acomodó en su asiento.

-Dime por qué no usaste a ese Pokémon extraño.

Gold vaciló, pero decidió responder sinceramente, había actuado mal

y lo sabía, ahora necesitaba responder a las preguntas que tanto planeó por

si ganara contra Lance, para así recuperar un poco de reputación como

la buena persona que es. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, no tenía elección.

-Yo sólo lo usé para llegar rápidamente hasta ti. Fue...un atajo rápido para poder

concederme el honor de luchar contra el entrenador más fuerte. -Dijo Gold, y decía

la verdad, liberó a ése Pokémon justo antes de luchar contra Lance- Debo derrotarte

sin usar alguna clase de poder superior, entonces seré el mejor. Por eso me

rendí, mi otro Pokémon no podría con algo tan poderoso. Y además Houndoom se

salvó de milagro, no podía arriesgarme.

Lance sabía que Gold estaba acorralado, él no le haría algo así a un Pokémon,

pero podía amenazarlo prometiendo que lo haría. O Gold se rendía, o se preparaba

para llevar a su Pokémon al final. Y aunque Gold se hubiese dado cuenta de

su truco, no había forma de que derrotara a su Dragonite y su otro Pokémon

usando sólo el que le quedaba.

-Mientes, dijiste que deseabas EL puesto y hasta me insultaste diciéndome loco.

No me extrañaría que fueses capaz de hacer algo así con tal de ganar.

-Eso es porque eres de verdad eres un loco Lance, y si te decía que deseaba EL puesto

lucharías mas seriamente temiendo perder lo que has ganado.

Lance se sintió como un tonto, recordó lo que había dicho antes Gold esa vez

en el escondite de los Rocket, justo después de destruir su fuente de

energía. Lance le había preguntado a Gold que sí alguna vez vendría a la

meseta añil.

"Claro que iré, pero sólo a vencerte"

Lance miró de nuevo a Gold que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y esa actitud grosera? Aunque no es muy distinta de tu verdadera forma de actuar.

-Bromeas, si mis Pokémon veían a un entrenador confiado y dispuesto a ganar

lucharían mejor que si recibieran órdenes de alguien asustado y al borde

de la desesperación.

Lance asintió, sonaba lógico, era uno de los "Principios básicos" de todo

entrenador, por eso uno no podía creerse conocer a alguien sólo por saber cómo

actuó en una de sus batallas, sólo actúan de esa forma para así dar una mejor impresión

ante sus Pokémon.

-Te creo- Dijo por fin.

Y luego Lance se preparó para golpear en donde dolía.

-¿Y porqué usaste algo tan vil como los valores de esfuerzo?

Gold hizo una mueca. Esta fue la respuesta que más planeó. Aunque no estaba

seguro de sí funcionaría.

-No lo obligué, y sí, sólo usé ese método en Typhlosion. Se lo pedí y él

no se negó, parecía que me apreciaba mucho.

-¡Se lo pediste! Claro, ellos obedecerán Gold, ¡Eres su amo!. -Gold al escuchar esto se

sintió mucho peor- Pero un entrenador tiene que hacerle saber al Pokémon que no

se es su dueño, se es su amigo.

-Lance, te pido disculpas- Dijo Gold, avergonzado -usé ése método para así acabar

con uno de tus 3 Pokémon. Tendrías a uno derrotado en sólo un ataque mientras

que Typhlosion seguiría en condiciones de seguir luchando.

Lance quiso creerle, pero esa vez en el escondite de los Rocket...Gold actuaba

y trataba a sus Pokémon como el Sabio Li tanto decía: "Herramientas de Guerra"

Nombre que se volvió más que famoso debido a que para ganar la guerra ante los

Rockets, se combatía Pokémon contra Pokémon; arma contra arma.

"Los usamos como a herramientas para forjar nuestra victoria"

-No sé Gold, no sé...-Dijo Lance.

-Lance, debes darme otra oportunidad. Yo...creo que, bueno, tenías razón al

decirme que no tengo experiencia, usé tanto a ése Pokémon Legendario que

mis habilidades no mejoraron mucho.

Lance negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible, conoces las reglas, quien pierde contra mí una vez, pierde para siempre.

Gold además comprendía que sus habilidades como entrenador de todas maneras no iban

a servirle contra algo invencible como un Dragonite.

-Pero Lance -Gold empezaba a mostrar signos de frustración- de verdad no quiero EL preciado

título de Campeón. ¡Lance! ¡Sólo quiero derrotarte porque eres el mejor entrenador de

Kanto y Johto! ¡De eso me he dado cuenta cuando usaste a tu Dragonite, querías demostrarme

de una vez por todas que eras el mejor!

-Gold, no me hagas repetirlo.

-¡Pero Lance!, ¡Es a mí, a Gold a quien hablas! ¡Te ayudé a acabar con los

Rocket, tienes que darme una segunda oportunidad!

Lance perdió la paciencia.

-Gold, aprecié y aprecio mucho la ayuda que me brindaste, pero recuerda

que eso lo hiciste a cambio de otra cosa.

Gold olvidó por un momento todo lo relacionado con las batallas Pokémon.

"Eso significa que..."

Lance pareció comprender el por qué del repentino cambio en la expresión de Gold.

Y se dispuso a contarle algo que Gold necesitaba saber, algo que Lance y Gold

habían buscado tanto, aunque Lance sólo lo buscó para pagar su deuda.

Irónicamente, tanto lo que Gold quiere saber como lo que quiere

ser lo llevan al mismo destino.

-Tengo la información que necesitas -Dijo Lance

Y Gold se preparó para escuchar algo quizás más importante que su sueño de

ser el mejor entrenador del mundo.


	10. Capítulo 9

-Gold, conseguí esa información.

Gold escuchaba con atención.

Lance, por el contrario, no había conseguido exactamente lo que el quería.

-Fue hace muy poco, -Prosiguió Lance- que viajé a las Islas Canela, allí encontré las

Ruinas de la Mansión Pokémon, pero no había ni un sólo archivo. Me pareció muy

extraño, así que deduje que alguien ya los había tomado antes, ese alguien estuvo

allí antes de la erupción del volcán que acabó con gran parte de la Isla.

Luego de hablar con algunos de los que aún vivían allí, aclaré mis dudas.

-¿Y...a qué conclusión llegaste? -Preguntó Gold.

-Gold, ésto puede sonar absurdo, pero, ¿Has oído el mito del Campeón de Kanto?

Gold lucía confundido.

-¿El "Héroe" que a según acabó con los Rocket? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que la gente de la Isla me lo describió perfectamente. Gold, el "Campeón"

estuvo en esa Mansión, y él tomó esos archivos. Los miembros Rocket que

interrogamos no sabían nada, ya que ellos no trabajaban para los Rocket

desde las sombras. Esa lugar no era una Mansión, era un laboratorio.

»En ése laboratorio trabajaban cientos de Científicos, y nuestra única

esperanza era conseguir los Archivos para saber algo de él.

-¿Osea, que...después de todo no conseguiste nada?

Lance bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

-Gold, además de ésto, hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte.

Gold lucía más confundido que antes.

-¿Qué?

Lance suspiró profundamente.

-Yo no soy el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon.

A Lance jamás se le habían escapado esas palabras de la boca. En un momento decidió

decírselo, que Lance no era al entrenador que Gold buscaba.

Sin embargo, Gold fue presa de sus emociones de nuevo. La decepción de no haber ganado, y la

decepción de saber que Lance no consiguió su información, se mezclaba con el

odio que sintió al oír escuchar a Lance decir lo anterior.

-¿Qué es todo ésto? ¿Ahora quieres que crea que el Campeón no eres tú? ¿Quién es el

que está en EL puesto? ¿Quién vive en ésta habitación? ¡Yo no soy ningún tonto!

Gold ahora no tenía dudas, Lance es un Demente.

Lance asumió una dura expresión.

"Has perdido ante la persona equivocada"

-¿Porqué pones esa cara Gold? ¿De verdad creíste que yo no fuí derrotado nunca?

Hace 6 años Gold, el "Campeón" vino aquí y me venció. Es a él al entrenador

que buscas, y es él el que tiene la información que necesitas. Gold

¡Yo nunca fuí la persona que buscabas!

Lance se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

»¿Creíste que por mi poder podía conseguirte tu información? Te equivocas,

¿Creíste que era yo el mejor entrenador de Kanto y Johto? También te

equivocas. Gold, yo no soy ni fuí nunca tus respuestas, ¡tu destino

gira en torno a otra persona, al Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, que desde

hace 5 años esperamos su regreso a la Meseta Añil!

Gold ahora estaba convencido, había algo en las palabras de Lance que le

decían que no estaba de broma, y mucho menos Loco.

Lance apoyó un brazo en las frías paredes doradas.

-El Campeón se volvió un Mito porque nos dejó, nos abandonó, no nos dijo

por qué, pero nos prometió que volvería. Ahora la gente cree que él fue

un super humano que hizo azañas exageradamente increíbles. Pero él, la

persona, y su Pikachu, son reales.

¡El Campeón no es ningún mito! ¡Debes encontrarlo!

Gold entonces cayó en la cuenta, después de todo, el Campeón no era Lance, el

apodo de la leyenda era literal. Por eso el trono estaba vacío.

-Lance -Dijo Gold- olvidate ahora de nuestra deuda. Has decidido hacer todo

ésto por mí. Y comprendo que debo ir en busca de ese tipo inmediatamente.

A Lance no se le veía bien, recordar su derrota y saber que su título era falso

era algo de lo que desde hace mucho quería olvidarse.

-Es también hora de que hables con tu madre, -Dijo Lance- ella tiene que hacerte saber la verdad.

Quizá así encuentres más rápido lo que buscas.

Gold puso cara de preocupación, el odio que sentía al saber que su madre

le había mentido era muy fuerte. El odio era lo único que le hacía

falta saber controlar.

-Es cierto, -Dijo, esforzandose por sonreir- y no te preocupes, no hablaré sobre ésto con nadie.

-Confío en tí- Dijo Lance, y miró a Gold a los ojos - Buen Gold.

Gold sonrió ésta vez de verdad, y con paso firme, se dirigió a la salida.

"Envíale saludos a tu padre cuando lo encuentres" Susurró Lance.

Pero Gold ya se había ido.


	11. Capítulo 10

Los "Buscadores" una organización pequeña dirigida por antiguos miembros

del equipo Rocket, tienen como objetivo dar caza a lo que todo el

mundo creee que es una leyenda. Con 3 años de existencia, la

sociedad de Buscadores no tenía ninguna clase de problemas legales,

ya que en su búsqueda no dañaban absolutamente a nadie. La Policía

también creía que el Campeón ahora estaba muerto.

"Oak hizo bien su trabajo"

El Jefe yacía ahora sentado en su escritorio revisando los reportes que

llegaban de vez en cuando por parte de sus Buscadores. Últimamente

no habían tenido noticias sobre el Campeón, los reportes hablaban

de meras probabilidades y suposiciones.

"El Campeón probablemente se esconde en la Cueva del Dragón, ya que..."

"Creemos que está ahora en Johto, nos han comunicado...

"Jefe, creo haberlo visto cerca de...

Uno sin embargo atrajo algo de su atención.

"Acabo de estar en una de las charlas de Oak, dijo que era uno de los que

lo había visto en ése Pajaro Blanco. "

El Jefe sonrió.

El "pequeño infiltrado" en las charlas para los niños de Oak había

servido de algo al fin, confirmó lo que el Jefe suponía, que el

dueño del Pájaro Blanco era el Campeón. Sin embargo, ya no

tenía esperanzas de que Oak revelara algo más importante.

Ya que ¿Qué mas podía saber Oak? Pudo saber sobre su

pasado, pero ignora en donde esté escondido ahora. Para el equipo, Oak

se había vuelto una piedra en el zapato, no sólo coloboró para que la

gente asumiera que el Campeón era un mito, sino que además viene y les cuenta

a los niños un montón de mentiras. Gracias a él hasta algunos lo dan

por muerto.

"Oak quiere esconder la verdad"

Pero el Jefe no estaba perdido del todo, había algo a lo que había venido siguiendole

el paso desde hace unas semanas, algo tan raro que no parecía ser coincidencia.

En la oscura habitación iluminada sólo por una tenue lámpara azul, un teléfono

sonó.

El Jefe no se acostumbraba aún al teléfono, era un invento reciente, y parecía ser

muy útil, podía comunicarse artificialmente con cualquier persona en Kanto.

"Donaré algo de dinero a la causa, cuando consiga lo que quiero."

El teléfono era la herramienta más útil que podrían tener. Ahora podía

hablar y recibir reportes con cualquiera de sus personas al mando, desde la "comodidad" de

su improvisada oficina, aunque a veces se sentía un poco solo por

el obvio reducido número de visitas, no podía negar que aquel

invento era lo que lo iba a ayudar a alcanzar su meta.

Lo tomó y pulsó el botón de contestar, luego de un pitido, una voz rígida se

escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Jefe? -Preguntó.

-El Jefe al habla, ¿Quién es?

-Jefe, soy yo, me dijo que estuviera al tanto de la situación del chico.

-Ya recuerdo -El Jefe se mordió el labio- ¿Y bien?

-Ya lleva 10 días allá adentro.

-Continua con la guardia, sino aparece mañana envía hombres preparados para

entrar a buscarlo, o a seguirle la pista en caso de que siga vivo.

-Claro, tengo a los hombres adecuados para escalar montañas.

-Bueno, si eso es todo ya puedo colgar.

-Espere -Se apresuró a decir la voz en el teléfono- Además quería comunicarle un

asunto muy extraño.

-A ver, coméntame.

-El Pájaro Blanco ha sobrevolado por aquí recientemente. Desapareció en lo alto

de esa montaña.

"Ésto si que es extraño- Pensó el Jefe.

-¿Y que piensan de ésto nuestros "ojos de aguila"?

-Qué montado en ése pájaro había alguien, aunque no están muy seguros.

El Jefe dejó caer el teléfono. Y un pensamiento se le vino rápido a la

cabeza.

"Demasiado raro"

Hace 10 días un chico que aseguró encontrar al Campeón había entrado en

esa montaña, para no volver. Y luego el legendario Pájaro Blanco y

Azul desaparece en lo alto de esa misma montaña. Era la primera vez que

algo así pasaba, y necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para llevar a

cabo el siguiente movimiento. Por fortuna, había conseguido que

gente muy influyente se le uniera, engañándolos fácilmente.

-Jefe, ¿Está ahí? -Dijo una voz cerca del Jefe.

El Jefe tomó el teléfono.

-Digale a todos que se dirijan a las afueras del Monte Plateado.

La voz vaciló un momento y luego respondió.

-Jefe, nuestro personal está repartido por todo Kanto.

-Usted obedezca, además, ¿Cuántos creen que puedan llegar en las próximas

6 horas?

Luego de un momento, respondió.

-Unos 30 señor.

El Jefe se alegró, eso era más de la mitad de su equipo. Casi nadie se unía a los

Buscadores. No sólo por su "Estúpido" objetivo, sino además porque no ganaban

mucho dinero. Y ni hablar de la condición de su "Sede".

-En 6 horas o menos le daré nuevas ordenes, y estén pendientes por si el

Pájaro vuelve a salir, si eso pasa quiero que lo sigan sin llamar la

atención. Y manténganme informado.

-Entendido-. Y colgó.

El Jefe no esperó a hacer su siguiente movimiento, al fin iba a poder usar

el poder de sus nuevos colegas.

Con una sonrisa, tomó el teléfono y empezó a teclear torpemente un número

que tenía escrito en uno de sus papeles.

4 horas después, en el Monte Plateado, un joven estaba cara a cara con una

leyenda.


	12. Capítulo 11

Gold se encontraba de nuevo en la Cima del Monte Plateado, ante él estaba el

Campeón de Kanto, la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-He viajado por días, y por fin te he encontrado.

-No me digas -Dijo el Campeón- hay gente que me ha buscado por años.

Gold hizo una mueca.

-Mis razones son totalmente distintas.

-Y qué razones, eres uno de los pocos que se han adentrado en la Montaña y vuelven

a ver la luz del sol, no dudo de que lo que has hecho ha sido increíble.

He revisado todo tu equipo y no pareces ser un Buscador ni nadie en especial.

-Yo soy...

-Yo sé quien eres- Dijo el Campeón- ¿Acaso no eres ese famoso entrenador que vino de

Johto? La verdad está en tus medallas y en tu acento.

Gold sonrió.

-No es ningún "Vine", -Terció- ésta Montaña pertenece a Johto.

-La Montaña no pertenece a nadie. Se encuentra en la unión de las dos

regiones, así que no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Esto es absurdo. -Dijo Gold- La razón por la que te he buscado es porque

necesito respuestas que sólo tu tienes.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento.

-No me sorprende, todos los demás también buscaban...

-Ya me cansé de ésto, mira, no sé por qué te has escondido, ni tampoco sé

cuales sean tus intenciones, lo único que necesito es que me respondas

a un par de preguntas. Para eso he castigado así mi cuerpo, para eso

he usado mi mente para encontrar éste lugar. Y yo no soy ningún

"demás" ni ningún "cualquiera" o "buscador", soy un sólo un entrenador

de Johto, y eso lo has comprobado al rebuscar en mis cosas.

Gold se quedó esperando hasta que el Campeón volvió a hablar.

-Entiendo, eres sólo un entrenador, y sólo uno, no parece que hayas

venido con alguien más. No sé que preguntas sean esas por las que

me buscaste y hallazte al fin, ni tampoco sé si yo, de todas las

personas, sea el único que tenga tus respuestas. Si es algo

sobre mi vida privada créeme que pierdes tu tiempo.

Gold suspiró de alivio. Aunque nunca se imaginó que sus respuestas

llegaran a sus oídos en ese estado, y menos en la cima escondida de

una montaña.

-Aunque- Dijo el Campeón- yo también tengo mis dudas, y tendrás que

aclararlas.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Gold, confuso- ¿Qué dudas pueden ser esas?

-Bueno, me preguntaba como fue que pudiste encontrar éste lugar,

cuéntame todo, me muero de la curiosidad.

"Quiere saber cómo fue que fallaron sus planes" Pensó Gold. Él

jamás estuvo interesado en saber los motivos y los problemas

del Campeón, ya hasta se había prometido no pensar en el

Campeón como un ser superior sino como el contenedor de

las dos cosas que más quería. Él no era uno de esos niños

a los que Oak les lavó el cerebro. "El Campeón no es ningún

héroe."

Gold estuvo de nuevo en Ciudad Azulona, la segunda mayor Ciudad de Kanto.

Se encontraba en el interior de un pequeño edificio en donde un

grupo que se hacía llamar "Nuevos Buscadores" iba a dar su primer

conferencia "secreta" con el objetivo de ganarse adeptos. Gold quería

saber si esas personas podrían ayudarle a descubrir la ubicación

del Campeón.

Cómodo en su asiento, pudo ver como en grupo de personas entraban y se

sentaban en las sillas que estaban repartidas al azar, pues nadie venía acompañado,

ni tampoco nadie quería ser reconocido. Un poco de luz exterior era lo único

que iluminaba la sala, ocultandolos a todos en la penumbra.

Gold sabía que había gente muy importante allí, pues el cuento del que los

convocó parecía prometedor.

Unos minutos más tarde, unas 20 personas estaban sentadas alrededor de la

sala, nadie hablaba, nadie miraba a nadie, el silencio era inquietante.

Luego escucharon que alguien cerraba la puerta, y luego

unos pasos que se dirigían al centro de la sala.

-Caballeros -Dijo una voz, firme y autoritaria-. Como bien saben ustedes no están

aquí vanamente- Hizo una pausa- Ustedes, voluntariamente han decidido

venir y escucharme, y créanme que cuando salgan lo verán todo

bajo una nueva luz.

Nadie dijo nada, quizá con temor a que alguien pudiese reconocerles la voz.

-Quiero hablarles de una "leyenda", pues un amigo mío decidió que era

mejor que la gente lo conociese como una mentira. No es ninguna

leyenda, es real.

Y luego drámaticamente, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Vengo a hablarles sobre el Campeón de Kanto.

Aún en la oscuridad, Gold supo que varios de los que se encontraban allí

pusieron cara de incrédulos.

"Ésto no es ninguna broma"

-Por sus reacciones veo que ustedes también han sido engañados por Oak,

ustedes creen que el ya ha muerto, pero eso es mentira, nuestros

reportes confirman que el sigue con vida.

El extraño personaje se aclaró la garganta.

-Seguro se preguntan que pinta el Campeón en nuestra reunión, pues

déjenme decirles que el será el tema principal.

El silencio desapareció.

6 personas se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron rápidamente, entre

ellas una mujer. Reconocer sus rostros era imposible.

La sombra observó sin decir nada, y como si nada hubiese pasado,

continúo hablando.

-El Campeón sabe algo que nosotros necesitamos saber, el mundo de las

batallas Pokémon decae, no hay balance, ya no hay nada más que

descubrir, las investigaciones no llevan a ningún lado, estamos

en un círculo vicioso.

»Y eso amigos míos, es lo que necesitamos resolver, nuestras respuestas,

son el Campeón de Kanto.

"Y no sólo las suyas" Pensó Gold.

La voz continuó.

-¿Por qué, entonces creo yo que el Campeón nos ayudará a salir de nuestra crisis?

La respuesta es sencilla, el Campeón la sabía desde hace mucho. La mayoría de

ustedes deben recordarlo, a él y su Pikachu, pero Pikachu tenía algo de

especial...Una habilidad especial para resumirlo todo.

»¿Recuerdan la época? ¿Quién usaba a un Pikachu para luchar? Nadie, el único

era el del Campeón, el único Pikachu que desarolló la habilidad especial

fue él. La mayoría de sus contrincantes caían debilitados al hacer contacto

con Pikachu, nadie, ni siquiera los tipos de Smog-On!, pudieron descubrir

porqué razón, la única conclusión que obtuvieron fue que Pikachu por ser

un Pokémon eléctrico podía hacer tal cosa...Pero eso es estúpido, y lo

sabemos.

La sombra entonces encendió una pantalla, un televisor. Un poco de luz

iluminó la sala, pero las personas seguían siendo indistinguibles,

incluyendo a la sombra que acababa de hablar.

-Les ruego vean éste video, ésto es prueba de que no me equivoco.

La sombra pulsó el botón "Play" de la videocasetera, la pantalla

mostraba un video de muy baja calidad, pero las figuras eran

visibles, se mostraba a un joven vestido de rojo y un Pikachu

al frente en posición de batalla.

-¿D-de dónde ha sacado usted eso? -Gritó la voz de un hombre que se encontraba

a unos metros de Gold.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la sombra, sus dientes relucieron

junto con la luz de la pantalla.

-Eso no es lo importante...Lo importante es ésto-. Y señaló a Pikachu.

En el video Pikachu luchaba con un Pokémon de Roca y Tierra con un cuerno.

Un Rhydon, un Pokémon rivalizado con Golem para el puesto del mejor

tipo Roca. Aquel Pokémon vanamente atacaba a Pikachu, pues

pese a la desvantaja de tipos, Rhydon no lograba alcanzarlo con

ninguno de sus ataques debido a su lentitud.

-Pasa justo aquí -Susurró la voz.

Se vió que Rhydon atacaba con el cuerno a Pikachu, y logró golpearlo, e increíblemente,

ambos cayeron derribados.

La sombra sonreía más que nunca.

-¿Lo ven? El cuento de Oak dice que Pikachu pudo derrotar a un Rhydon acatacandolo

al cuerno, pero eso no tiene sentido -Y señaló a Rhydon- Éste Pokémon no está

debilitado, está paralizado, y eso significa estar fuera de batalla.

Eso

encaja con todo, Pikachu derribaba a sus oponentes de un sólo golpe gracias

a su habilidad especial.

Gold sabía que todos, incluso él, escuchaban con toda la atención posible.

»Señores, el Campeón fue alguien que hacía que debilitaran gravemente a su

Charizard y lo hacía pelear así, el Campeón fue alguien que utilizaba

a Snorlax para hacerle frente a Pokémon de Fuego y Hielo, el Campeón

lo sabía, los Pokémon tienen habilidades especiales.

»El Campeón fue un genio, no me sorprende que haya descubierto

semejante hallazgo, él puede saber eso y mucho más, sólo necesitamos

que nos lo diga, ya fue suficiente con que callara tanto tiempo.

»Oak nos ha mentido, viene y nos dice que el Campeón es un mito, engaña

a nuestros hijos, justifica pruebas a favor de que el Campeón murió,

¡el quiere escondernos la verdad!

-¡Éste hallazgo no sólo significará nuevas estrategias, significará nuevas investigaciones,

el mundo de las batallas Pokémon relucirá como antes! Incluso, ¡en Hoenn ya han

aparecido nuevas especies de Pokémon!

»Compañeros, ¡Se acerca la nueva era Pokémon!

"La nueva generación." Pensó Gold.

En la oscura habitación, la sombra apagó la televisión, y con ella el recuerdo

de Gold.

Ahora Gold estaba de nuevo en la cima del Monte Silver, teniendo a la persona

más buscada de Kanto a su alcanze.

"Es sólo cuestión de

tiempo para que los Buscadores lo encuentren. Gente poderosa con toda

clase de equipos necesarios para encontrarlo se puso en marcha. La

nueva generación Pokémon está por llegar."

-Como ya sabes, -Le dijo Gold al Campeón- existe mucha gente buscándote, pero recientemente, gran

parte de esa gente son ahora personas con cargos importantes, quieres que

les digas un tal secreto, un secreto que abrirá las puertas a la nueva generación

Pokémon.

-Quieren saber lo de las habilidades especiales de los Pokémon, ¿No?

-Claro, es obvio que debes saberlo, y aunque me pregunto por qué dejaste

tal descubrimiento en las sombras, no me interesa en absoluto, ni

tampoco esa es la pregunta que te vine a hacer.

-Amigo, todos hemos sido engañados.

Lo que Gold entonces vió no se lo creía. El Campeón se había leventado de su asiento.

Era casi igual a cómo lo vio en el video de aquella reunión, sólo que

éste ya aparentaba la madurez. El Campeón no

sólo despedía superioridad por su aspecto, sino que su mirada veía

más allá de todo lo superficial. Y sus ropas no hacían sino

confirmar su apodo: Red.

Cualquiera que viera esa imagen diría que a un indigente se le acabó de aparecer Dios.

"Es una persona que sin duda destacaría demasiado."

Luego el Campeón caminó a donde se encontraba Gold, y se detuvo sólo

a unos centímetros.

-Quieres que te hable del GHOST, ¿No es así?


	13. Capítulo 12

A través de una transparente pared de cristal, la mañana saludaba al

presidente de Smog-On!, desde sus ojos veía a los cientos de

rascacielos que adornaban Ciudad Azafrán. Desde esa vista todo

parecía tranquilo, pero faltaba estar en las calles para ser víctima

de toda la actividad de la ciudad.

"Ya no es seguro salir" -Pensó el presidente.

La última vez que salió fue atacado por un grupo anti-Smog-On!, sus

empleados solían decirle que era sólo un pequeño grupo de amas de

casa que usaban a los Pokémon sólo como sirvientes y mascotas.

Llenaron su lujosa Limusina de esos planfetos que repartían

por toda la bendita ciudad. Planfetos que insultaban a Smog-On!

y difundían el mensaje del tal anti-movimiento. Planfetos que llenaron

la Limusina del presidente e incluso una llegó a darle en la cara.

"Smog-Off!, abajo al Smog, ¡los Pokémon no son matemáticas!"

El presidente sabía muy bien a que se debía tal insulto, como

empresa de investigación Pokémon, los empleados de Smog-On!

calculaban el daño y las desventajas de tipo con demasiada

presición, y usaban términos como 50%, el Pokémon X al Pokémon

y, Fuego=F + Agua=W es igual a -F, etc. A las "amas de

casa" no les interesaban nada esos datos y les parecía ofensivo

que trataran a sus preciados amigos como cálculos.

"Pero los entrenadores nos necesitan"

Gran parte del objetivo iba dirigido a los entrenadores, jóvenes y

adultos, novatos y profesionales, incluso las Universidades y Escuelas

Pokémon usan los libros de texto de Smog-On! para orientar a sus

alumnos, las Pokédex de todos los entrenadores están repletas de

información de Smog-On!, y la lista sigue y sigue, Smog-On! es

la principal fuente de información sobre batallas Pokémon de Kanto...y próximamente de

Johto.

"Esas "amas de casa" pierden su tiempo al intentar derrocarnos.

Su anti-campaña sólo sirve para darnos más publicidad."

Los pensamientos del presidente fueron interrumpidos por una llamada

teléfonica auto-contestable.

-Presidente, la reunión empezará en 2 minutos- Dijo la voz de su

secretaria.

"Maldito aparato, me gustaba más cuando se presentaba aquí y podía

verle su hermoso rostro."

La reunión se trataba sobre el nuevo ataque, un ataque tipo Dragón

según Lance. El Presidente estuvo en la demostración pública

de aquel ataque, presenciando su poder.

Luego volvió la mirada hacia los rascacielos, siempre destacando el

edificio de Silhp. Co, el más alto y

poderoso de Kanto, incluso desde Johto era visible. Como residente en

Ciudad Azafrán desde su juventud, el Presidente sabía que la altura

de un edificio equivalía al poder de su dueño. Silph. Co era la

empresa más poderosa por ser la mismísima que creó las Pokéballs,

y por si no fuese suficiente, las Masterballs.

"Prepárate, porque estoy cerca de ser como tú". -Pensó el Presidente.

Recientemente el Presidente había recibido buenas noticias, al parecer

había en los Pokémon muchas cosas por descubrir, sólo necesitaban

encontrar al misterioso científico que sabía algunos de esos

secretos. Se dispararían nuevas investigaciones y los entrenadores

estarían más que pendientes por conocer que información nueva

les podría llegar.

"Ni Johto podrá superarnos"

El Presidente echó un vistazo a su reloj de mano. Para luego posar

su vista en el muro de cristal.

Sus ojos se enfocaron ésta vez en el Viejo con pelo y barba blanca que

le devolvía la mirada. A sus 57 años, el Presidente aún

veía y oía bien, aunque no sabía cuánto le iba a durar todo eso.

Tocaron a la Puerta.

-Sigan por favor- Dijo el Presidente, su voz como un susurro. Las reuniones

el Presidente las presenciaba en su misma oficina, ya que el no estaba en

condiciones de ir de aquí para allá cual hombre joven que una vez fue.

La puerta se abrió revelando a 4 hombres vestidos en sus trajes color morado de oficina,

todos ellos tenían el Logotipo de Smog-On! pegados en el pecho derecho de sus uniformes.

El Logotipo constaba con un dibujo de un Koffing y las letras "On" justo

debajo en un fondo Plateado. El dibujo del Koffing era el Símbolo más significativo de

Smog-On!.

"Nuestra información se esparse como el veneno"

-Buenos días, señor Presidente-. Dijeron los 4 al unísono.

Los 4 hombres(3 ya mayores, y uno de 32 años) se sentaron en la gran mesa

que había en el centro de la oficina. Sacaron sus maletas y colocaron sus

informes sobre la mesa.

El Presidente se sentó en su puesto reservado.

-Hora de empezar-. Anunció.

-Señor -Dijo el hombre viejo con gafas- como sabrá el tema de hoy es

sobre el nuevo ataque tipo Dragón. Discutiremos posibles contras

y debilidades que pueda tener. Todo eso basándonos en las leyes

Pokémon y la demostración pública de Lance.

-Pueden proseguir- Dijo el Presidente.

-Señor -Dijo el hombre más joven- según los testimonios ese ataque

usa dos tipos: Fuego y tipo Normal, el Dragón usa su ataque tipo

Fuego para envolverse en una capa del mismo, y ataca desde

las alturas.

-¿Entonces la combinación de Fuego y Normal es igual a Dragón?- Preguntó el

Presidente, al tiempo que echaba una rápida mirada a su reloj de mano.

-No exactamente...-Respondió- la forma en la que usó esos ataques era una

imitación del ataque Vuelo y una variación del ataque Humareda, el

ataque que cubre el cuerpo de Fuego...aunque hecho a su modo eso sí.

El Presidente ordenó sus pensamientos y luego preguntó.

-¿Y que Pokémon es capaz de aguantar semejante poder? Todos los que

presenciamos la demostración de ese ataque concordamos en que

un Pokémon con ese ataque es invencible.

-Por supuesto que no -Dijo el hombre calvo, sin mirar al Presidente- No existe

ataque ni Pokémon invencible. Ese ataque es resistido por Onix, Rhydon y

otros más, sólo falta que sean de Roca.

El Presidente lo miró incrédulo.

-Alguien tenía que decir lo obvio- Dijo el hombre de barba larga.

El hombre calvo se ruborizó.

-Señor Presidente -Dijo el hombre de barba larga- usted y yo estábamos ahí,

y vimos cómo Dragonite escupió Fuego y se cubrió con él. Es demasiado

probable que Dragonite se pueda cubrir con otro elemento, con agua

por ejemplo.

-Entonces la combinación de esos elementos harían daño neutro ante

todos los Pokémon. -Dijo el Presidente.

-Casi -Prosiguió el hombre de barba larga, rebuscando entre

sus notas-. Esa combinación de ataques(Normal y Fuego, Agua y Normal)

son resistidas por un Pokémon de Acero y Agua, o Roca y Agua.

-¿Y qué Pokémon poseen esos dos tipos?- Preguntó el Presidente-. Agua y Roca

obviamente.

El hombre joven agarró una hoja de papel con sus notas y luego

pronunció.

-Corsola, y los rarísimos Kabutops y Omastar.

-En nuestras últimas estadísticas descubrimos que Corsola no es muy popular -Dijo el hombre

viejo con gafas-. Al menos que la próxima moda sea enviar a una Roca de 5 Kilos a

resistir el golpe de un Titán.

Todos asintieron, Corsola jamás sería popular...ni entre las rarezas.

-Entonces -Dijo el Presidente- supongo que sólo un Pokémon de Acero sería

capaz de aguantar ese ataque.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntaron todos excepto el hombre de barba larga.

-Déjeme que yo les responda Presidente -Dijo el hombre de barba larga,

y dirigió su mirada hacia los tres hombres-. La capa de Fuego de Dragonite

es muy delgada, y al menos que quiera resultar con quemaduras, no la

podrá hacer más potente. Un Pokémon de Acero no tendrá problemas

ante ese ataque de Fuego tan débil.

Los 3 hombres asintieron y apuntaron algo en sus papeles.

El Presidente volvió a echarle un vistazo a su reloj.

"Ya casi es la hora. Debo acabar rápido con ésta junta"

-Amigos, para finalizar, existe un problema. -Dijo el Presidente- Ya conocemos todos

el reglamento...ese ataque es muy poderoso, no creo que un Pokémon que

no sea de Acero sobreviva a ese ataque.

Sus empleados pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces lo marcamos nivel "Uber"? -Preguntó el Hombre calvo.

El Presidente se permitió dudarlo, los Niveles, identificaban el

grado de uso y poder tanto de los ataques como de los Pokémon, el

"Más leve"(siendo el peor de todos)era el más bajo,

y el "Uber"(Peligroso y por lo tanto prohibido)era el mayor.

Un ataque de tal poder no podía dejarse utilizar debido a que la

seguridad de los Pokémon estaría en riesgo. Pero el Presidente

ya había tomado su desición, aunque aún no estaba seguro.

-Por supuesto, -Dijo el Presidente- se harán nuevas pruebas para identificar que tan peligroso

es para los Pokémon. ¿Cuánto tardarán en conseguir un Dragonite con ese ataque?

Los 4 hombres se miraron mutuamente, avergonzados.

-No creo que eso sea posible...-Dijo el hombre viejo con gafas- al parecer ese

ataque sólo lo pudo aprender el Dragonite de Lance, y aún no sabemos cómo.

Así que nisiquiera podemos crear una máquina técnica.

El Presidente apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, y sus dedos se encontraron.

-Ya veo, -Dijo, severo- así que Smog-On! no cuenta con el poder suficiente para conseguir un

Dragonite con ese ataque.

Los 4 hombres no dijeron nada.

El Presidente los miraba extrañado. ¿Cómo es que no podemos?- Se preguntó-. ¿De qué

nos sirve revelar información sobre ese ataque si ningún otro Pokémon puede

aprenderlo?

Se hizo el silencio por un momento. Hasta que un teléfono sonó. Y un rayo

de esperanza iluminó al Presidente, llevaba esperando esa llamada desde

hacía cuatro horas.

El Presidente se levantó de su asiento.

-Perdónenme, nuestra junta debe finalizar, -Dijo- terminaremos ésto mañana, en donde

se discutirá el nombre de ese ataque en nuestro idioma, por ahora, publiquen

la información que hasta ahora llevamos, y marquen ese ataque como prohibido.

-A Lance no le gustará -Susurró el hombre calvo.

"Ni a los críticos -Pensó el Presidente, que lo escuchó por encima del ruido de su

teléfono-. Ultimamente hemos prohibido muchas cosas."

Los 4 hombres asintieron y recogieron todas sus cosas, 10 segundos después, el Presidente

se quedó solo junto al desesperante sonido del teléfono, el cual decidió responder al fin.

-¿Hola? -Contestó.

-Señor Presidente, no sabe el placer que tengo de hablar con usted, según tengo

entendido usted no habla con nadie por teléfono.

"Excepto con mi Familia, claro está."

El Presidente no estaba de humor como para platicar.

-Vayamos al grano, usted y yo sabemos muy bien a que se debe la llamada.

-Claro, claro, a eso iba, señor Presidente, le tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Qué noticias?

-Ya lo encontramos.


	14. Capítulo 13

Gold llegó a toda velocidad a su pueblo natal. Buscó con afán la puerta de

lo que antaño era su hogar, hasta que la encontró, y se dirigió a ella

casi corriendo. En su camino ignoró el Centro Pokémon en construcción

y las miradas de su antiguos vecinos. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y

vió a una mujer adulta sentada en una mesa viendo la televisión.

"¿De qué vivirá ésta mujer?"

Con paciencia se acercó a una de las sillas disponibles y se sentó.

-Buenas tardes Madre.

La mujer que le venía siguiendo con la mirada, respondió.

-¿Cómo estás hijo? -El nerviosismo se apoderó de su voz.

Gold ignoró la pregunta.

-Madre, creo que es hora de que me cuentes la verdad.

Y luego de insistirselo, la mujer le reveló lo que quería saber.

-T-tu padre fue el que creo a-a...

-¡A QUIEN!

-A...

-GHOST. A eso viniste, a que te hablara sobre el GHOST.

Un joven de 17 años lo miraba desde arriba con expresión severa.

Lo miraba fijamente, como para buscar mentira y falsedad en sus

ojos.

Gold que no pudo continuar mirandolo a los ojos, desvió su mirada

al infinito paisaje y respondió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El Campeón le dio la espalda, complacido por tener razón.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, justo antes de que te despertaras hace un rato.

Y no creas, - Y señaló hacia Kanto- la mayoría de esa gente me busca para

que le hable de lo mismo.

"¿Lo grité antes de despertar?"

Gold miraba al Campeón con interés, esa persona, ese aire de superioridad, esa

inteligencia, su voz...

"¿Cómo pude hablarle de esa forma tan grosera?"

Y entonces Gold se dio cuenta de que para eso se había mostrado, para que

supiera con quien estaba hablando. Pero, ¿A que se referia con eso de que

"Nos han engañado?"

-Pues,- Dijo Gold- mis intenciones son de verdad distintas. Ellos quieren sabiduría

para su nueva generación Pokémon...yo quiero un detalle importante, sobre mi vida

personal.

-Ya veo...Pero antes -Dijo el Campeón mientras volvía a su asiento- Quiero que

termines de decirme como encontraste éste lugar.

Gold vió como se volvía a sentar.

-Aún no acabo de comprender para qué necesitas saber eso -Le dijo Gold -

¿Es para saber cómo fue que fallaron tus planes? Si es eso, entonces

ya puedes ir sabiendo que esa gente sabe que que estás bien vivo, y que

serás la llave que abrirá la puerta a la nueva generación Pokémon. Sólo

faltaba que la gente adecuada supiera eso, y que te empezaran a buscar

como se debe.

-¿Y así fue que me encontraste?

Gold se sentó el el frío suelo de nuevo.

-No, yo sabía que si te encontraban perdería mi oportunidad de interrogarte

quién sabe hasta cuando, así que decidí encontrarte antes que ellos.

-¿Y cómo fué que lo hiciste antes que todos ellos?

-Bueno, no quiero entrar en detalles, -Dijo Gold, rascándose en donde antes

tenía una grave herida -así que diré que tuve suerte.

Gold sabía muy bien que no fué la suerte lo que lo ayudó, y menos aún dentro de

la Montaña, peor suerte no pudo haber tenido.

El Campeón volvió a hablar.

-Tendrás que decirme, amigo...¿Gold es tu apodo?, bueno, Gold, tendrás que

decirme todo, tenemos el día entero.

Gold perdía la paciencia.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Ya te lo dije, me muero de curiosidad.

"Esa no debe ser su razón...¿Curiosidad? No me lo creo."

-No estás siendo del todo sincero conmigo -Dijo Gold -. Dudo que

la curiosidad sea tu motivo.

-Los rumores eran ciertos, no eres ningún tonto...háblame de cómo me encontraste

y te diré eso que tanto quieres saber.

"Tiene que ser muy importante para él -Pensó Gold-. como para que esté dispuesto

a responderme tan fácilmente."

-Bueno, esa una historia algo larga, así que no entraré mucho en detalles- Gold

hizo una pausa, como para recordarlo todo-. Los rumores decían que andabas sobre

un Pájaro Blanco, y lo que yo hize fué rastrearlo. Pero fué muy díficil, ya

que ese Pokémon era demasiado rápido, aparecíó en muchos lugares hasta que

le perdí la pista. Entonces, decidí investigar en esos sitios, en todos, y no encontré nada.

Gold suspiró. La clave que necesitó para encontrar el Monte fué quizás la persona

más cercana al Campeón.

-Lo del Monte Plateado me lo dijo tu madre.


	15. Capítulo 14

"GHOST...GHOST...GHOST...GHOST...¿Por qué todos buscan lo mismo?

Todo parece llevarme a la misma dirección, al GHOST. Incluso yo

existo gracias al GHOST"

Red miraba hacia Kanto, su hogar, o antes lo era, ya no podía regresar.

"¿Habilidades especiales de los Pokémon?"

Y luego llegó "eso" a su mente de nuevo.

"Todos hemos sido engañados." -Murmuró.

Red escuchó una voz familiar, venía detrás de él.

-...me lo dijo tu madre.

"Mi madre...vive en Kanto."

Y de repente vió a una hermosa mujer en el despejado cielo azul.

-Madre, me has...

Un corrientazo eléctrico lo alcanzó, arrancandolo de sus visiones, y devolviendole

la razón. El corrientazo venía de un bulto amarillo que le pesaba en las piernas.

-P-Pikachu...

Gold no sabía que estaba pasando, el Campeón había murmurado algo y

después se había sacudido teriblemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, preocupado.

Gold quería estar seguro de que algo andaba mal antes de asomarse a la silla.

-No pasa nada, al parecer Pikachu está teniendo pesadillas. -Dijo suavemente -

¿Que acabas de decir?

-Que...-Gold aún seguía algo preocupado- lo del Monte Plateado me lo dijo tu

madre. Aunque, claro, no me dijo "Ve y buscalo que está allá en ese Monte Plateado"

sino que me citó algo que le dijiste hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué mi madre te diría algo así? -Exigió saber el Campeón.

-Porque le revelé mis verdaderas intenciones. -Explicó Gold- Que lo que busco de ti no es

información Pokémon, sino información personal.

-Creo que decirle eso a mi madre aquella vez fué un error. -Advirtió el

Campeón- Pero aún así me impresiona que hayas sobrevivido a la Montaña.

-Y que lo digas, fué todo un reto, los estrechos caminos no me permitían

usar Pokémon voladores, y había montones de trampas, la verdad no sé

como fué que sobreviví sólo con unos cuantos rasguños. -Dijo Gold despreocupadamente -

En el primer día ya me había herido la cabeza, y desde entonces creí que no iba a

durar demasiado.

Antes de entrar en esa Montaña Gold ya estaba convencido que la

locura de Lance era contagiosa.

-Creo que eso es todo, ¿Me hablaras del GHOST ahora? -Preguntó Gold, paciente.

-No. Falta algo muy importante.

Gold frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Falta que me digas quién fué el que te informó sobre mi casa y mi madre.

-Los Buscadores lo saben.

-Pero dijiste que no eras un Buscador.

Gold se volvió a rascar cerca del párpado.

-Es que no lo soy, tuve que pagar para obtener esa información.

-¿A quien le pagaste?

-Al mismísimo Jefe.

El Campeón guardó silencio.

"¿Dije algo que no debía?"

-Con que al Jefe...¿Por qué te lo dijo el Jefe?, se dice que es muy reservado.

-Lo es, sólo que yo no busqué su ayuda, el buscó la mía.

Era muy cierto, El Jefe lo había invitado a él a esa reunión secreta en ciudad

Azulona, junto con otras personas importantes.

-Compañero -Dijo Gold- No viajé tanto para ser interrogado, se suponía que

era al revés. Así que te lo suplico, lo que necesito saber es demasiado

importante para mí.

Para su sorpresa, el Campeón pareció no haberlo escuchado.

-Lo viste. -Dijo.

"¿Que quiere decir?"

-¿Vi qué?

-Su apariencia.

-La verdad no, estaba muy oscuro, y además una capucha le cubría el rostro.

-Entiendo...

"¿Qué más querrá saber?" -Se preguntó Gold.

-Tu información no me ha servido de nada, amigo, eres el único que

ha encontrado éste lugar y todo eso lo dices con total naturalidad.

Pero aún así creo que te has ganado el derecho de saberlo.

Confiaré en ti, así que considerate afortunado.

¿Considerate afortunado? y ¿Confiaré en ti? -Se preguntó Gold- ¿Acaso saber la verdad sobre

su padre era un asunto que le importaría a todo el mundo? Yo no le estoy

preguntando nada sobre esas habilidades especiales. De eso se ocuparán los

buscadores.

-Gold -Prosiguió el Campeón-, es hora de que hablemos del Gastly and Haunter Operation Secret Team, el GHOST.


	16. Capítulo 15

El primer comandante al cargo del equipo de Buscadores sabía que algo en ese día

no iba bien. Hacía 4 horas El Jefe lo había llamado para que convocara a todo

el personal a las afueras de una Montaña. El Jefe parecía estar planeando algo...pero

no se lo dijo.

"Mi rango no parece encajar aquí"

Levantó la cabeza, y vió a varios "ojos de aguila" sobrevolando encima de Pidgeottos;

el Pokémon volador promedio. Su velocidad no estaba mal, y podía cargar con el

peso de 4 hombres. Uno de ellos fue el que le avisó lo del Pájaro Blanco, y el

Comandante se arrepentía de haberle contado eso al Jefe.

"Entonces todo hubiera sido como antes."

Pero decidió contarselo, y gracias a eso ahora el Jefe se había vuelto

loco, removiendo al personal de sus puestos y enviandolos a un

lugar que hasta los Montañeses consideraban el infierno. ¿Por qué, entre todos

los lugares esa montaña? No tenía mucho en especial, sólo que sus interiores

parecían un laberinto en donde no entraba ni un solo rayo del sol. El

Comandante se preguntaba cuánto les tardaría a los escaladores registrar

toda la montaña.

-Comandante- Dijo un miembro del equipo cerca de él, un "Rastreador" del rango más bajo- ¿Cuánto falta

para qué El Jefe nos dé nuevas ordenes?

El Comandante dirigió su mirada al tipo de pelo rubio que estaba sentado en una

gran roca.

"Ya van 12 veces que me hacen repetirlo."

-¿Y yo que sé? Él dijo seis horas, faltan dos.

El hombre rubio lucía decepcionado.

-Yo también lo estoy -Pensó el Comandate-. Esperaba que El Jefe hubiese sido

más claro, no sé porque nos esconde todos sus asuntos.

El Comandante escuchó cerca el aleteo de un pájaro.

-Con éste van 21 -Murmuró para sí.

La mujer "Ojo de aguila" desmontó su Pidgeotto y se acercó al comandate a pasos rápidos.

Se veía cansada de viajar, probablemente era una de las que estaban más lejos.

-Comandante -Dijo la suave voz de la mujer- recibí sus ordenes y vine como

lo pidió. ¿Que debo hacer ahora?

El Comandante contuvo una mueca de malestar.

"13 veces que lo repito."

-Esperar, mujer, esperar. El Jefe prometió que dentro de dos horas recibiríamos

nuevas ordenes.

-¿Esperar, a eso vinimos?

-Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé.

La mujer siseó y buscó un lugar adecuado para pasar el tiempo.

"No sé cuanto más pueda aguantar ésto."

Como muchos ex-miembros del equipo Rocket, el Comandante había sido

obligado a formar parte de los Buscadores. En el pasado era un

vil delincuente, ahora era un humilde explorador. Parte de él

extrañaba la vida placentera y ocupada que tenía en sus días

como Comandante del equipo Rocket.

"El ataque a la torre de radio de Johto fue lo que más me gustó."

Como Comandante, El Jefe le había confiado un papel muy importante

en esa operación, le había pedido que se disfrazara del Presidente

de la torre de radio.

"Y me impresionó lo mucho que nos parecíamos."

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el Comandante recibió otra visita:

un miembro "Rastreador" de rango medio que ya conocía desde unos

cuantos días atrás. Venía acompañado de un frustrante sonido eléctronico.

-Comandante, llamada para usted. -Dijo, entregandole el Teléfono.

El Comandante tomó el teléfono y echó una mirada a la pantalla.

-Gracias, puede irse.

Luego de una inclinación el hombre se marchó.

El Comandante no parecía muy seguro de querer contestar, pero debido

a las repetitivas preguntas, de mala gana lo hizo.

El teléfono era un invento demasiado útil, pero en los últimos días el

Comandante empezaba a odiarlo.

"Su sonido es el preludio para escuchar algo aún más insoportable."

-¿Jefe? -Preguntó, eliminando todo rastro de malestar de su voz.

-¿Cuántos hay hasta ahora reunidos? -Preguntó la voz en el teléfono.

"¿Es el Jefe?" Se preguntó el Comandante. La voz del Jefe parecía más...

animada. Nada comparado con su habitual tono desprecupado.

-21, señor.

-Está bien, prepárese para recibir refuerzos.

El Comandante no creyó haberlo oído bien.

-¿Refuerzos?

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarle. Son empleados de Smog-On!, recíbalos

y espere nuevas ordenes.

"¿Empleados de Smog-On! ¿Cómo había conseguido apoyo de semejante empresa?

Aquí algo está mal, muy mal."

-Señor -Dijo el Comandante- ¿Puede usted decirme que está pasando?

-Lo sabrá pronto, muy pronto. -Y sin más, colgó.

Episodio 16

-¿El GHOST es un equipo secreto? -Preguntó Gold.

-Era, ya no existe. -Respondió el Campeón.

Gold ahora prestaba toda la atención que podía a esa voz y mantenía

su mirada fija a la silla de piedra que tenía al frente. A lo lejos,

se veía como serpeaba el río que separaba a Kanto de Johto.

Gold se mostró escéptico.

-Pero, ¿No era GHOST un mito?

-Yo también era un mito. La verdad, esa historia de terror para niños está basada

en el mismo GHOST.

"La historia de terror". Gold la conocía demasiado bien, había investigado

en todas las bibliotecas de Kanto y lo único que encontró fue esa horripilante

historia. Hablaba sobre un Pokémon fantasma llamado GHOST que asesinaba

personas y Pokémon lanzandoles maldiciones.

-¿Por qué dices que era un equipo secreto?

-Digamos que tengo fuentes de información...más veraces.

"Los archivos del laboratorio de las Islas Canelas"- Pensó Gold.

-¿Qué mas sabes sobre el GHOST? -Preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Por ejemplo, a qué se dedicó.

"¿A qué se dedicó?- Pensó Red. El GHOST sólo se dedicó a un sólo

proyecto, su famosa "Operación Gastly y Haunter", cuyo procedimiento

era el documento mejor guardado de Kanto. La historia del fracaso y éxito

del experimento de los mejores científicos de la época.

-¿Debería contarle? -Se preguntó Red- Éste Gold, se ganó la confianza

de mi madre. Probablemente queriendo que lo conociera.

¿Por qué, qué lo hace especial?

Pero mantener el secreto no se lo había prometido sólo a él, se lo

había prometido a alguien más.

"Al final, todo me llevó hasta hablar sobre el GHOST."

Y unas palabras resonaron en su mente, claras como el agua. "...hemos sido engañados."

-Él no parece haberlo hecho -Se dijo, acariciando con una mano a Pikachu

que parecía haberse sobresaltado.

Gold esperaba expectante.

"Algo extraño le pasa a éste sujeto."

-Y bien -Dijo- ¿Me lo puedes decir?

-Lo haré, si primero me dices para qué quieres saberlo. No eres un

Buscador, ni un científico, ni nadie importante. Sólo eres un entrenador

con talento. ¿Para qué entonces, te esforzarte tanto en encontrarme?

"¿Cómo dice? -Pensó Gold- ¿Que oculta éste GHOST entonces? ¿Algo muy importante?

¿Es sobre las habilidades Pokémon? Ah, ahora entiendo, GHOST fue

el que descubrió las habilidades Pokémon, El Campeón debió haberles

robado su descubrimiento usandolo a su favor."

-Ya te lo he dicho, daría lo que fuera con tal de conocer esa información.

Es por mí, de verdad, mi propósito es egoísta, pero se trata sobre mi

vida privada. No tengo ninguna mala intención, sólo tengo 14 años. El

dinero y el poder no me atraen para nada.

-Entiendo. -Dijo el Campeón algo convencido- Verás, es una historia muy larga.

-Tú ya lo dijiste antes -Dijo Gold-, tenemos todo el día.

-Entonces supongo que no entraré mucho en detalles...


	17. Capítulo 16

Episodio 16

-¿El GHOST es un equipo secreto? -Preguntó Gold.

-Era, ya no existe. -Respondió el Campeón.

Gold ahora prestaba toda la atención que podía a esa voz y mantenía

su mirada fija a la silla de piedra que tenía al frente. A lo lejos,

se veía como serpeaba el río que separaba a Kanto de Johto.

Gold se mostró escéptico.

-Pero, ¿No era GHOST un mito?

-Yo también era un mito. La verdad, esa historia de terror para niños está basada

en el mismo GHOST.

"La historia de terror". Gold la conocía demasiado bien, había investigado

en todas las bibliotecas de Kanto y lo único que encontró fue esa horripilante

historia. Hablaba sobre un Pokémon fantasma llamado GHOST que asesinaba

personas y Pokémon lanzandoles maldiciones.

-¿Por qué dices que era un equipo secreto?

-Digamos que tengo fuentes de información...más veraces.

"Los archivos del laboratorio de las Islas Canelas"- Pensó Gold.

-¿Qué mas sabes sobre el GHOST? -Preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Por ejemplo, a qué se dedicó.

"¿A qué se dedicó?- Pensó Red. El GHOST sólo se dedicó a un sólo

proyecto, su famosa "Operación Gastly y Haunter", cuyo procedimiento

era el documento mejor guardado de Kanto. La historia del fracaso y éxito

del experimento de los mejores científicos de la época.

-¿Debería contarle? -Se preguntó Red- Éste Gold, se ganó la confianza

de mi madre. Probablemente queriendo que lo conociera.

¿Por qué, qué lo hace especial?

Pero mantener el secreto no se lo había prometido sólo a él, se lo

había prometido a alguien más.

"Al final, todo me llevó hasta hablar sobre el GHOST."

Y unas palabras resonaron en su mente, claras como el agua. "...hemos sido engañados."

-Él no parece haberlo hecho -Se dijo, acariciando con una mano a Pikachu

que parecía haberse sobresaltado.

Gold esperaba expectante.

"Algo extraño le pasa a éste sujeto."

-Y bien -Dijo- ¿Me lo puedes decir?

-Lo haré, si primero me dices para qué quieres saberlo. No eres un

Buscador, ni un científico, ni nadie importante. Sólo eres un entrenador

con talento. ¿Para qué entonces, te esforzarte tanto en encontrarme?

"¿Cómo dice? -Pensó Gold- ¿Que oculta éste GHOST entonces? ¿Algo muy importante?

¿Es sobre las habilidades Pokémon? Ah, ahora entiendo, GHOST fue

el que descubrió las habilidades Pokémon, El Campeón debió haberles

robado su descubrimiento usandolo a su favor."

-Ya te lo he dicho, daría lo que fuera con tal de conocer esa información.

Es por mí, de verdad, mi propósito es egoísta, pero se trata sobre mi

vida privada. No tengo ninguna mala intención, sólo tengo 14 años. El

dinero y el poder no me atraen para nada.

-Entiendo. -Dijo el Campeón algo convencido- Verás, es una historia muy larga.

-Tú ya lo dijiste antes -Dijo Gold-, tenemos todo el día.

-Entonces supongo que no entraré mucho en detalles...


	18. Capítulo 17

-Red, pase lo que pase nunca debes contarle eso a nadie, destruye los documentos,

para que así sólo los dignos de saberlo sepamos la verdad.

Aquel hombre con traje de laboratorio no tenía cara de estar bromeando.

Pero Red no estaba aliviado del todo.

-¿Y cómo cubrirá las muertes y esconderá el temido nombre?

-Ya tengo algo en mente, no te preocupes -Dijo el hombre. Y terminandose de

tomar su taza de té, se levantó y se marchó, dejándole unas palabras a

Red que le resonarían toda la vida.

"Han pasado 5 años desde entonces. -Pensó Red. El destino quizo que se lo

contara, mi madre quiere que se lo diga, él quiere saberlo, incluso

yo siento que quiero decírselo. Y aunque le diga qué era GHOST, y a

qué se dedicaba, no estaré rompiendo mi promesa."

-Amigo Gold -Dijo Red- el GHOST sólo se dedicó a un sólo proyecto, la

operación Gastly y Haunter.

Un joven pálido, sucio y manchado de su propia sangre que se encontraba

detrás de él, pareció entender lo que dijo.

-Lo deduje por el nombre -Dijo Gold en voz alta- por favor cuéntame todo

lo que sepas sobre GHOST, de inicio a fin.

-Como quieras.

"Le importa la historia de GHOST y no el procedimiento de su experimento,

parece que es de confianza después de todo"

Red pensó un momento antes de volver a hablar. Para poder que Gold

entendiera, necesitaba contarle otras cosas primero.

-Pues, -Dijo- el GHOST nació ya hace muchos años en Kanto. En esa época,

la gente vivía su vida normalmente sin ninguna clase de problemas,

sin embargo, tuvo que llegar alguien a sembrar mal en donde no había:

El equipo Rocket. Normalmente la gente usaba a los Pokémon como compañeros,

amigos y sirvientes, pero los Rocket fueron los primeros en usarlos

para pelear. Raramente, ya se sabía que los Pokémon podían hacer daño,

pero hasta entonces nadie los había usado para ese motivo.

»Los Rocket, aprovechando su descubrimento, usaron los Pokémon para el mal,

haciendo robos, saqueando casas, pueblos, etc. A sus Pokémon los trataban

igual, exigiendosle que se hicieran más fuertes, y rechazando al

que no les servía. Pero, el bien finalmente decidió actuar, y un pequeño

grupo de personas se les enfrentó, personas que empezaron a dedicarse a la crianza

y entrenamiento Pokémon...

-Los primeros entrenadores -Interrumpió Gold.

Red sonrió complacido.

-Exacto, el pequeño grupo fue creciendo entre más pueblos visitaban,

haciendose cada vez más una gran amenaza para los Rocket. El líder de

aquel grupo, el cual se dedicaba a la crianza Pokémon a tiempo completo,

descubrió algo que hasta ese entonces nadie había hecho.

»Entrenó a un Abra, y lo evolucionó en Alakazam.

-¿Alakazam? -Preguntó Gold- Pero no es un Pokémon muy fuerte.

-Ya no -Afirmó Red-, desde que en Johto aparecieron Pokémon con cerebros de acero

y mentes oscuras e impenetrables. Alakazam era el Pokémon más fuerte,

no tenía debilidades, sus ataques golpeaban neutramente a todo, y

tenía un efecto muy posititivo ante Pokémon veneno, el tipo preferido de los

Rocket. El líder además enseñó a los más dignos del grupo a criar Abra

y evolucionarlo, a los que denominó su Alto Mando personal.

Gold dejó escapar una risa burlona.

-Pero si obviamente para evolucionar un Kadabra se necesita que otra gente

lo sepa, se quiera o no. Para evolucionar a Kadabra se requiere que

éste paso de un dueño a otro, hasta que dé con su preferido, entonces

evolucionará.

-Claro, lo que el líder hizo fue probar con gran parte de su gente para

evolucionar unos cuantos, a los que les evolucionó su Kadabra los

eligió como su grupo personal de élite. Los demás(a los que no les

evolucionó ), nunca se les dijo para qué hacian todo ese proceso. Se

dieron cuenta eso sí, pero mucho tiempo después.

Red sabía desde hace años que a el Alto Mando se les confiaba un secreto,

el cual hasta ahora Red jamás supo, pues Lance no decidió contarselo.

"Eres un niño, Red, necesitas más experiencia..."

Red se olvidó de eso rápidamente y prosiguió.

»Una vez estuvieron listos, se lanzaron a la guerra. La batalla era muy

igualada, pues los Rocket ya eran muchos, y sus métodos personales de

entrenamiento efectivos. Aún así los Rocket temían perder,

pues ninguno fue capaz de eliminar a un sólo Alakazam. Y el miedo

crecía entre más tiempo pasaba, porque los Rocket sabían que más

Alakazam iban a entrar en batalla. El líder además sólo le reveló

el secreto de criar Abra a su Alto Mando, por lo que los Rocket

jamás pudieron descubrir cómo lo hacían. Y entonces, los Rocket

hicieron una jugada desesperada.

-¿Y en qué parte de todo eso entra GHOST? -Preguntó Gold- Es similar a la historia

de los entrenadores común y corriente.

-Amigo, la historia que conoces es verdad hasta cierto punto, ¿en cual de ellas

te mencionaron a GHOST?

-Ni una sola vez. Pero no veo que hayas empezado a hablar del GHOST aún.

-A eso iba. Bien, los Rocket, que ya desde sus inicios eran poderosos, contaban

con gente experimentada en Pokémon, a los que llamamos ahora científicos. Ellos,

trabajando como el cerebro de la organización, eran los que descubrían los

viles entrenamientos Pokémon de los Rocket. Y el Presidente de los Rocket,

les sugirió un método para acabar con tanto Alakazam.

Red tragó aire.

-Los obligó a crear Pokémon tipo fantasma.


	19. Capítulo 18

-¿Los Pokémon fantasma fueron invenciones? -Preguntó Gold, más que incrédulo.

-Y no cualquier invención -añadió el Campeón-. Ese experimento fue y es el más inmoral

de la historia. Por eso es mejor que no se sepa.

"¿Y quién querría saber algo sobre un experimento así?" Pensó Gold. Y se volvió

a rascar debajo de la frente, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Perdona la interrupción, puedes proseguir.

-Cómo decía -Empezó a decir el Campeón-, el Presidente de los Rocket, ideó un

método para acabar con los Alakazams, se basó en la capacidad de dañar

la mente de éstos. Y pues, no tardó en darse cuenta de que un Pokémon

con mente maligna era lo que buscaba. El Presidente Rocket se basó en

el "Miedo" que tenía la gente por los fantasmas, y eso le pareció más

que suficiente para darle aspecto físico a sus ideas.

»Ordenó a sus científicos llevar a cabo su experimento, y usando Pokémon

veneno para hacer su "creación", apareció el primer Pokémon tipo

fantasma...aunque no era lo que esperaban.

-El GHOST -Dijo Gold con asco. Nunca se imaginó que su padre, el hombre

que lo trajo al mundo, fue el que también trajo un monstruo: GHOST,

el Pokémon asesino.

La mente de Gold lo llevó atrás en el tiempo, justo en el momento que leía un

libro, uno que hizo que su mente cambiara drásticamente.

"GHOST. ¿Quién no escuchó ese nombre antes? -Decía el libro- de la boca de

algún amigo, de aquel radio que te contaba historias espeluznantes, de

tu madre cuando decidía contarte otra clase de historias. Aunque éste libro

va dirigido para los que quieran conocer el verdadero mito, sin modificaciones,

sin añadidos, sin censura...la historia original."

-¿La original? -Pensó Gold- La que a según ustedes es la original.

"Se dice que hace unos años, un vil científico decidió crear un Pokémon

superpoderoso, que lo hiciese convertir en el mejor entrenador, y gobernar Kanto."

Gold pasó a la otra página.

"Y así GHOST nació, de una maldad, de una ambición, por el poder. GHOST cumplía todas

las expectivas: ser el más fuerte. GHOST nunca fue herido, GHOST nunca llegó

a sentir dolor, GHOST era perfecto. Sus ataques eran igual que él, eliminando

totalmente a su objetivo, y al que no, enfermandolo gravemente : Maldiciendolo.

¿Y quién dijo que los hombres, seres mortales, eran inmunes? GHOST atacaba, a

seres humanos y Pokémon por igual, sin importar género o estado físico, amenazador

o no, GHOST atacaba.

Y luego fue GHOST, ya maduro, asesino, despiadado, con sed de eliminar. GHOST no era

un Pokémon, era destrucción."

La página acababa allí, y los ojos de Gold estaban bañados en lágrimas.

Aunque el libro exageraba en ciertos aspectos ¿Podía su padre haber creado algo así?

¿Fue su padre un asesino con ambición de poder? ¿Tenía su padre uno de los

sueños de Gold, ser el mejor entrenador de Kanto?

Gold estaba seguro de que su padre era sólo un científico que en un pasado

tiempo había trabajado para los Rocket en una Mansión en las Islas Canela. Hasta que

su madre decidió contarle lo que era su padre: El creador de una matanza.

"Esto tiene que ser una mentira."

Gold se secó las lagrimas, las cuales habían mojado la página que leía, y luego

pasó a la siguiente.

"¿Era capaz GHOST de dejar de destruir? No, allá donde fuera GHOST, allá había

caos. GHOST era adicto, adicción que lo liberó del mandato de su creador.

El pobre hombre que se arrepentía de su creación, se encerró en su laboratorio

de donde jamás volvió a salir, pues GHOST fue y lo buscó, encontrandolo y

eliminandolo, pues no había para GHOST más placer que destruir aquello que

era capaz de crear... ¿Pero que fue de GHOST?, muchos historiadores afirman

que GHOST existió, que GHOST fue real, y que incluso puede que viva hoy en día.

No hay nada más espantoso que recordar la historia, cientos de víctimas, cientos

de Pokémon, incluso mucha gente va al cementerio de Ciudad Lavanda sin

saber que están pasando al lado de gran mayoría de las víctimas de GHOST.

Hoy en día la gente se pregunta que es la muerte, la respuesta, es GHOST"

"Se equivocan sobre el destino del científico."- Se dijo Gold.

Las otras páginas hablaban de testimonios de gente de la época y rumores sobre

la historia. Sin embargo, hubo un rumor que llamó la atención de Gold.

"...gente de las Islas Canela afirma que GHOST no fue creación de un sólo hombre,

sino de varios. Creen que fue una organización que trabajaba para los

Rocket. Pero recordemos que esa pobre gente perdió su hogar hace unos meses,

así que..."

"¿En Islas Canela dicen que GHOST fue creado por un organización? -Se preguntó Gold.

Puede que haya alguien que supiera del Laboratorio en la mansión Pokémon.

Y puede que éste rumor sea cierto."

La mente de Gold volvió al presente, y con una pregunta además. Ahora sabía que

su padre no fue el creador de un Pokémon asesino, sino que hizo parte

de un equipo llamado GHOST. El alivio que lo invadía sólo podía compararse con

el interés que sentía por saber más de su padre.

"Mi padre no fue ningún asesino."

Pero antes de poder preguntar, el Campeón ya había vuelto a hablar.

-La historia de terror era en parte cierta, el primer Pokémon tipo fantasma resultó ser

un asesino que llegó hasta a eliminar a gran personal Rocket.

Escapó de sus manos e hizo una masacre a los alrededores del laboratorio.

La forma de matar de ese Pokémon era tan aterradora que GHOST significó

sinónimo de muerte por mucho tiempo. Y sus ataques a largo plazo se les

llamó "maldiciones", pues al que GHOST alcanzaba resultaba con una

enfermedad incurable, resultado de los Pokémon veneno con los que se creó.

-¿Y cómo fue que pudieron controlar a GHOST? -Preguntó Gold dejando de lado

su otra duda por un momento.

-¿Controlar?, no, no pudieron, GHOST era un ser viviente, vivió por unas semanas

eso sí, pero al final desapareció, en otras palabras, murió. Los cuentos

dicen que GHOST un día vendrá a acabar con el mundo...afirmación falsa

que lo único que hace es traumar a los niños creyendo que un día de éstos

vendrá un fantasma a convertirlos también en fantasmas.

Gold casi sonrió. El fue uno de los que resultó traumado por ese cuento. Pero

entonces recordó su duda.

-¿Sabes quién fue el que estuvo a cargo del experimento? -Preguntó.

-¿La persona a cargo, el científico que lideró la operación?

-Sí, ese mismo.

-¡Como no iría a saberlo! Me hablas del genio que creó las Masterball.


	20. Capítulo 19

"El procedimiento Red, el procedimiento. Debes destruirlo, y no lo leas antes de hacerlo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere usted que esa sabiduría se pierda?"

"Es mejor que así sea Red, ya sabes lo que pasó cuando decidieron hacer ese experimento."

"GHOST"

"Pase lo que pase nunca debes contarle eso a nadie, destruye los documentos,

para que así sólo los dignos de saberlo sepamos la verdad."

"Los dignos de saberlo"

-El genio que creo las Masterball- Volvió a decir Red.

A lo lejos, una mancha de color morado se desplazaba por Kanto.

-Yo creí que los de las Masterball eran los de Silph. Co. -Dijo una voz joven

detrás de él.

-Son los que las comercian, el inventor trabajó una vez para los Rocket.

-¿El fundador de GHOST?

-No, estás confundido, el Pokémon GHOST no fue creación de la organización secreta.

-¿Entonces...?

-Si me dejas continuar con la historia, lo sabrás todo, o casi todo.

-Como quieras.

Red agudizó la vista. "¿Qué demonios es esa mancha color morado?"

Pero no podía ver claramente, parecía en cierto modo acercarse, cosa

que Red no era capaz de asegurar pues era algo míope y la mancha

estaba muy lejos. Mientras se acercaba, Red continúo con su relato.

"No le he dicho nada comprometedor."

-Con su primer intento fallido, los Científicos Rocket reunieron todas sus

experiencias y se prepararon para el segundo intento, pues el Líder

de los Rocket seguía insistiendo en la creación de los Fantasmas.

1 año las había tomado crear el primero, y no sabían cuanto les iba

a durar el segundo, y si serían capaces de controlarlo. Para resolver

ese problema, uno de los Científicos ideó un método para controlar

el nuevo Pokémon, las Pokéball.

Red hizo una pausa pues ya sabía lo pasaría a continuación.

-Ridículo, los de las Pokéball son los de , deja de mentir.

-No es mentira, en lo absoluto. ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que gran parte

de ese grupo de científicos aún vive en esta época y que además es gente muy

reconocida?

-Que vuelves a mentir.

-Entonces ésto no tiene sentido, me pides que te cuente todo y va y dices

que es mentira.

-Pido disculpas, es solo que cuesta creerme todas estas cosas, continua.

"Tengo fuentes de información más veraces"

-Tú decides que quieres creer al fin y al cabo. Bueno, luego de que el

Científico creara las Pokéball basandose en el uso de los Bonguri

que varias personas en Johto utilizaban, los Rocket estuvieron listos

para el segundo experimento. El Líder no quería que nada fallara,

y ni que los entrenadores(que ya estaban infiltrados en sus filas)

lo supieran, construyó su equipo secreto para la operación juntando

a sus mejores Científicos, un Pokémon Fantasma sería creado con la

capacidad de evolucionar, Gastly y Haunter. El GHOST sería llevado

a una pequeña isla en donde sólo había una aldea, para hacer

su experimento.

-¿Y qué sucedió con ellos? -Preguntó Gold.

-¿Con el GHOST? Después del otro año que les tomó el nuevo experimento,

esta vez si lo lograron.

»Los entrenadores perdieron.


	21. Capítulo 20

El Jefe ya casi estaba listo para salir.

"Hoy será el día" -Pensó, mientras echaba un fajo de papeles al fuego. Sus

reportes, notas, y el pasado de la pequeña organización, ahora ardían

junto al renovado ánimo del Jefe. Los días de estar solo en su oficina,

esperando nuevos reportes, ya habian terminado.

"Hoy será el día" -Susurró esta vez.

El Jefe recogía todas sus cosas, las únicas de valor que tenía. Objetos

materiales que garantizaron su entretenimiento por mucho tiempo. A la vez

que hacía eso, escuchaba la radio, como hacía normalmente a esa hora.

"...y la reciente demostración suya, en la cual se reveló un nuevo tipo de

ataque, según él tipo Dragón." -Dijo la adictiva voz de una mujer,

"¿Y cómo fué que lo llamó? ¿'Aotreich'?" -Respondió la voz de un hombre.

"Algo así, ya sabemos que Lance no está muy bien de la cabeza. Smog-On! hace

unas horas anunció que se iban a devatir bien el nombre en nuestro idioma, un idioma

que obviamente no nos acabamos de inventar." -Dijo la mujer.

El hombre se burló.

"Estaremos pendientes a este caso...un caso muy loco. Y para cerrar, debo admitir que

no pude evitar pensar en algo cuando presencié esa demostración pública."

"¿Qué pensamiento puede ser?"

"Imagínate miles de Dragonites utilizando ese ataque por todo Johto y Kanto, pasaría algo

muy parecido a las lluvias esas de meteoritos de los cuentos."

"Jaja, les acabas de dar una buena idea a los terroristas, oops, verdad

que ya no queda ninguno."

El Jefe no supo que cara poner. Después de todo, el una vez fué el cabecilla de una gran

organización, y ahora no era practicamente nadie. Pero su nuevo plan no

incluía ataques de terrorismo, el quería vivir legalmente y sin problemas, cosa

que estaba a punto de lograr. Listo para irse, se dispuso a apagar el radio, pero

se detuvo al escuchar algo de su interés.

"...historia sobre el famoso mito del Campeón de Kanto"

-¿La historia? -Se dijo el Jefe- A esta hora pasan el programa rídiculo de Oak.

"Gracias Mary, creo que ya es hora de que cuente la historia verbalmente, y no

por medio de letras."- Dijo Oak.

"¿Piensa hacer lo mismo con su libro de la historia de GHOST?." -Dijo la mujer.

"Creo que no, es mejor contar una historia feliz y no algo que termine de traumar a nuestros

pequeños. Y bien, es hora de empezar"

El Jefe escuchaba atentamente, era la primera vez que Oak decidía contar otra cosa

aparte de poemas ridículos sobre los Pokémon. Un programa que por cierto era muy

popular, cosa que el Jefe no acababa de comprender.

"El Campeón de Kanto, fué un joven igual que los demás. Obsesionado desde niño por

las batallas Pokémon, decidió dejar la escuela a los 10 años para iniciar su

carrera como entrenador..."

-Ni que fuese algo muy anormal. Tajiri empezó a los ocho.- Se dijo el Jefe.

"...su personalidad era tranquila y solitaria, tampoco hablaba mucho con las personas. Era

un joven muy callado..."

-Cierto, el Campeón ya ha callado por mucho tiempo.

"...y su Pikachu, el legendario, el Pokémon más fiel que tuvo, pues ni siquiera necesitaba

de una Pokéball, y que además nunca evolucionó."

-Porque si lo hacía podía perder su habilidad especial.

"...ambos hacían una pareja perfecta. Derrotaron a todos los líderes de Kanto con

facilidad, debilitando a sus Pokémon de un sólo golpe. En esa época todos

estuvimos de acuerdo con que ese entrenador era el mejor."

-Pero su secreto ya ha salido a la luz.

El Jefe sintió algo vibrando en su bolsillo, asustado, el Jefe comprendió un momento

después de que era su teléfono.

Lo sacó y respondió. Era su Comandante.

-Empleados de Smog-On! a la vista- Dijo.

El Jefe frunció el ceño.

-¿Para eso me ha llamado?

-Usted me dijo que me daría nuevas ordenes en cuanto llegaran, y no sabe cuanto

las hemos esperado todo nuestro personal y yo.

"Se les pagará bien por su fidelidad"- Se dijo el Jefe, aún sabiendo que todo

su equipo estaba con él sólo porque no tenían otro trabajo.

-Por ahora no hay órdenes, pero si le diré algo, estaré allá en los próximos

minutos, así que hagaselo saber a todos.

La voz al otro lado no dijo nada por un momento.

-¿Jefe, va usted a mostrarse públicamente?

-Ya es la hora, pronto todo Kanto me conocerá.

-¿Ahora sí me puede decir que está sucediendo?

-Le repito, lo sabrá más pronto de lo que cree.- Y colgó.

"...la Pokédex que yo mismo le regalé." Decía una voz en la radio.

-Va siendo tiempo de que te calles Oak, y lo digo en serio.- Se dijo el Jefe. Y apagó

la radio, pues sabía que Oak no diría nada que no estuviese ya en su libro.

"Hoy es el día" -Pensó mientras caminaba por los estrechos pasillos que llevaban

hacia la salida. La vía subterránea, en otros tiempos acceso de Ciudad Lavanda

a Azafrán, ahora era la Sede de su organización. Desde que fué cerrada 3 años

atrás, el Jefe lo consideró su lugar perfecto para montar su sede, necesitaba

un lugar oscuro y en donde nadie se atrevería a entrar.

"El Campeón hizo lo mismo que yo"

Toda la mañana había estado llamando a la gente que a según lo iba a apoyar

en su búsqueda, pero ninguno aceptó al fin.

"¿Y cree usted que un ermitaño con pupilas hipersensibles será lo que necesitamos?"- Le habían

dicho la mayoría, los cuales no se creyeron que el Campeón se escondía en la montaña. Pero

hubo una persona lo suficientemente desesperada para apoyarlo: El presidente de Smog-On!

Ahora tenía toda la ayuda que necesitaba, el Campeón ya no podría escapar, y si salía

todos le seguirían el rastro.

"Hoy es el día" Dijo en voz alta. Y abrió la puerta cerrada con llave.

La luz lo atacó.

El cielo iluminado de la ruta 8 era una cosa que el Jefe trataba de evitar, la

luz lo hacía visible y distinguible.

Desde la altura en donde estaba, podía ver Ciudad Lavanda, y el enorme edificio que había

allí, antes la torre de los fantasmas, ahora una estación de radio recién construida.

Al Jefe le parecía irónico encontrase siempre tan cerca de las víctimas de GHOST, y

en donde se encontró el último rastro de aquel Pokémon mítico.

"¿Cómo funciona el Magnetotren?"- Leyó en una pancarta publicitaria en medio de

la ruta - probablemente vayan a organizar una conferencia explicando el uso

del novedoso aparato.

Luego de leer. El Jefe sacó una Pokéball del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Y la

lanzó al suelo.

"Hora de irnos" -Le dijo a su Pokémon volador, y ambos alzaron vuelo hacía

el Monte Silver.


	22. Capítulo 21

Gold se llevó una mano a su ojo derecho.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi ojo?"

Pero eso no importaba mucho, Gold estaba a punto de saber qué pasó en realidad con su padre.

El Campeón aún no se lo había dicho, apenas le estaba contando la historia de la organización,

no cómo y quién la creó. Su madre fue muy clara, el padre de Gold había creado el equipo secreto,

no el Jefe de los Rocket.

Pero no podía interrumpir al Campeón, pues este ya le había dicho que esperara a que

terminara su relato. Por lo que había escuchado hasta ahora, supo quiénes habían

creado a GHOST, y por qué. El libro de Oak decía mentiras, al parecer Oak disfrutaba

engañando a todo el mundo, convirtiendo realidades en mitos. Y quizá lo más importante,

Gold sabía que su padre no fué el creador de el Pokémon GHOST.

"Yo había sido engañado"

-Como decía, -Habló el Campeón- desde el laboratorio de GHOST en Islas Canela, el

equipo creó su primer Gastly, y todo les salió perfectamente. Gastly fue domado,

y hecho menos poderoso que su predecesor. Gracias a las Pokeball podían controlarlo

perfectamente y transportarlo, y luego de que éste derrotó a varios Alakazam, Gastly

evolucionó a Haunter.

Fué un proyecto exitoso, y al saber esto, GHOST creó más y más Gastly, hasta que

por fin hubo bastantes, un balance perfecto surgió.

-¿Cómo que un balance?- Preguntó Gold.

-Vamos, el tipo fantasma es efectivo contra los Psíquicos y viceversa, al haber un

balance, los Rocket ganaron, y los entrenadores perdieron. Ya que, habiendo siempre igualdad

de fuerzas, los entrenadores ya no podían interferir más en los planes de los Rockets, sabiendo que

sus Alakazam ya no les iban a servir.

»Y así continuó todo por 10 años, hasta que por fin...

-Tú acabaste con Giovanni -Dijo Gold de repente.

-No negaré que esa parte de la historia es verdad. Hasta allí llegaron los Rocket,

derotados por un niño de 12 años.

"Sé un poco más modesto"

Pero Gold aún no sabía lo que quería saber.

-Aprecio la historia, pero aún no sé qué pasó con el GHOST.

Gold vió perfectamente de nuevo cómo el Campeón se levantaba de su asiento, en su

hombro, estaba Pikachu.

"El legendario Pikachu"

-Gold, -Dijo el Campeón fríamente- de ese equipo no se supo más nada, de lo

único que se sabe es sobre el procedimiento, lo que los Buscadores necesitan.

Gold también se levantó, y al instante retiró la mano de su ojo derecho.

-Pues, es lo que quiero saber, en especial sobre el fundador.

La expresión del Campeón cambió a sorpresa, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia

Gold.

-¿El fundador? -Preguntó- ¿Es lo que quieres saber?

Gold empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Una persona como el Campeón acercándosele

no era algo que disfrutar en sus cirscuntancias actuales. Bajó lentamente las

escaleras y sus pies pisaron nieve helada.

-Es por lo que he viajado tanto, -Dijo- para saber que fué del creador de GHOST, el que

lideró toda esa operación.

El Campeón se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo -Dijo mirandolo severamente a los ojos, y Pikachu

no hacía sino doblar el efecto- la razón de la cual por qué quieres saber eso con tantas

ansias.

Pero Gold también tenía su as bajo la manga.

-Yo también, -Confesó devolviendole la mirada, menos efectiva con esas ojeras

y el evidente estado de insomnio- la razón por la cual me interrogaste al principio.

El Campeón no pareció verse afectado en lo absoluto, en su rostro empezaba a

dibujarse una sonrisa, apenas distinguible bajo la sombra de su gorra roja.

Y como si ya fuese el momento de aclararlo todo, ambos dijeron al unísono.

-Quieres saber sobre el paradero de tu padre.

-Quieres saber quién te ha traicionado.


	23. Capítulo 22

"La persona que me traicionó"

El polvo se arremolinaba a los pies de Red, gracias al fuerte y frío viento de las

alturas. Allí parado miraba a Gold, y detrás, la montaña en donde

se encontraba ahora, su refugio por casi 5 años.

Y esta persona a la que veía desde arriba, este Gold, ahora entendía, ahora comprendía

todo. El busca a su padre, el fundador de GHOST, un...

-Podría darte pistas si prometes decírmelo. -Escuchó Red.

"No sé si continuar confiando en ti"

Hace un momento, antes de dejar a medias su relato, había visto algo, desde lejos

una mancha morada, desde cerca...

"Empleados de Smog-On!"

Que se dirigieran a las afueras de la montaña sólo significaba algo. Más de

30 personas montadas en Pokémon voladores de élite, sin duda para perseguir

a toda velocidad o rastrear. Red ya se temía algo así, este Gold, los

atrajo a todos, a los buscadores, ahora ya no tenía escapatoría, tenía

que irse de allí de inmediato.

"¿Pero cómo me deshago de ti?"

Viene y atrae a sus enemigos, a su sagrado escondite, el cual tanto trabajo le tomó

crear. El Monte Silver antes no tenía ninguna cima al aire libre, y Red, tuvo que pedirle a

sus Pokémon que abrieran una abertura en lo alto de la montaña donde establecer su

refugio. La boca de la montaña: desde abajo era imposible verla, y un Pokémon

volador común no puede volar tan alto, era un escondite perfecto. Hasta ese día.

Ahora sólo quedaba hacer una cosa, deshacerse de Gold.

-Has dado en lo cierto, alguien me ha traicionado.

Gold dio un paso atrás, sus movimientos temblorosos debido a su lamentable estado.

-Lo sabía, -Dijo sonriendo- la curiosidad no era tu motivo, necesitabas que te diera detalles para

ver si podías descubrir al que te apuñaló por la espalda.

Red dirigió su mirada al sol del atardecer, de color dorado y el cielo despejado,

pero Pikachu continuó mirando a Gold con cuchillas en vez de ojos.

-Ya eso no importa, -Dijo Red, casi susurrando- sólo me queda decirte eso que

necesitas saber, pero prométeme que te irás al saberlo.

-Pues no, haremos un intercambio de información.

-¿Al igual que hiciste con el Jefe de los buscadores?

Red no necesitó mirar al lado para percatarse de la mirada en blanco de Gold.

-Eso hiciste, les vendiste información -Pero, dijo luego de suspirar- he dicho

que eso ya no importa, te diré lo que quieres saber, sea sobre tu padre o no,

y te vas.

-E-entendido.

Intercambio de información, eso fué lo que Gold hizo. El Jefe no necesitaba

dinero, sólo necesitaba apoyo, y en Kanto, el dinero no consigue tal cosa,

tuvo que ser algo todavía más grande: información. Y habiendo Gold

encontrado su escondite, ¿Qué le decía a Red que no puedo haberle

vendido esa información al Jefe con tal de encontrarlo antes que ellos?

Sólo eran pistas, pero información al cabo. Red ignoraba qué detalles

pudo haber vendido Gold, sólo sabía que El Jefe le había dicho a

Gold dónde encontrar su casa, descubriendo a su madre dentro, convenciendola

de sus 'buenas intenciones' y que esta le revelara esa conversación

que tuvo Red con ella, y gracias a eso, pudo haber encontrado su escondite.

¿Y para qué todo eso? Para dar con el paradero de su padre, o más bien,

con su última señal de vida. ¿Y este fundador de GHOST? ¿Quién fué en verdad?, Red

había leído en los archivos datos que supuso que tenían que ser sobre su

familia. Lo que lo inspiraba, por lo que trabajaba, refiriendose a ello

como su 'deber'. No era muy claro si era su familia o no, pero para un

científico trabajar por y para su deber no puede ser nada más que una familia.

Pero el destino lo separó de su 'deber', el incidente en la Mansión Pokémon,

la traición...

-Gold, siéntate y escucha.

Gold hizo lo que dijo sin vacilar.

-Te hablaré de la traición de GHOST.


	24. Capítulo 23

Gold empezaba a sentirse mareado. Desde hace un rato el ojo derecho le lagrimeaba

si lo dejaba abierto más de dos segundos. Pero eso por ahora no

le importaba, ya sabía todo, menos lo esencial, que su padre no fué un

asesino, que SÍ trabajó en Islas Canela, y lo último que estaba por

decirle el Campeón. "¿La traición?"

Con la vista puesta hacia arriba, veía al Campeón con cara de preocupado y

a Pikachu observandolo con una mirada tan fría como el hielo donde estaba

parado. Algo tenía que haber pasado para que

el Campeón cambiara de un momento a otro, y Gold ya lo asociaba con

la información que le 'vendió' al Jefe de los Buscadores.

El Campeón se sentó en las escaleras y Pikachu bajó de su hombro.

-Prometí decirte lo que querías saber, y no me he retractado, pero de lo que

te voy a hablar, quizá sea lo segundo más confidencial del asunto: Su segundo

proyecto, y lo que pasó con todo el equipo, en especial sobre su fundador.

-Es la otra mitad de lo que necesito saber. -Dijo Gold.

"Al fin me lo dirá"

Gold no había perdido la esperanza de que su padre podría seguir con vida.

Por todos lados encontraba el mismo destino trágico, pero en el fondo

quería que su padre siguiera vivo, y poder verlo, pues ni siquiera dejó

una fotografía, y mucho menos un escrito.

"Nada de esto ha sido en vano"- Se recordó al terminar de pensar en su padre.

-Hay una parte de la historia que me he salteado, los mismos miembros de GHOST

trabajaron en otro proyecto.

"¿Cómo?"

Aún con eso, Gold entendía, el GHOST había trabajado sólo en la operación

Gastly y Haunter, pero nada decía que los mismos miembros no pudieron

trabajar en otro proyecto fuera de ese.

El Campeón miró a un lado y siguió hablando. Todavía parecía inseguro.

-Se trata de una traición por parte del equipo. Los miembros de GHOST al parecer

estaban siendo más que forzados en la creación de los Fantasmas, ya que el

Jefe quería cada vez más, y sin defectos. El personal, cansado de su

esclavitud y la excesiva maldad de los Rocket, decidieron ponerle alto a

la organización usando su inteligencia en pos del bien.

El Campeón vacilaba antes de decir cada frase, y un tono de incomodidad se mezclaba

en su voz.

-Todos ellos, un grupo de menos de quince personas en total, empezaron a trabajar

en otro proyecto aparte, dando todo su escaso tiempo libre al trabajo. Lo que

querían hacer era crear un Pokémon igual de poderoso que GHOST, y lograr

controlarlo para usarlo en contra de los Rocket.

No dijo nada más. Incluso con la baja temperatura, Gold notó que el Campeón

empezaba a sudar, y su cara adoptó una expresión todavía peor. Es como si

cada palabra que dijera lo apuñalara como un cuchillo.

-¿Vas a seguir...? -Insistió Gold.

El Campeón lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, y Gold no pudo mantener la mirada por

culpa de su ojo derecho.

-Estás a punto de escuchar uno de los secretos más guardados de la historia de

Kanto, y no pareces nada emocionado.

"La Montaña me ha quitado todo eso, incluso, aún sigo habitandola."

-No sé si estar triste o contento sino hasta que me lo digas.

-Espero que mi madre no se haya equivocado.

"Y yo espero que a ti no se te dé por hacer eso que acabas de decir."

El Campeón parecía un poco más seguro ahora, y luego de un momento de silencio, dijo.

-La verdad fue que ellos crearon a ese tal Pokémon mítico.

-¿Aquel...?

-El mismo, ellos lo crearon para combatir a los Rocket, y pudieron controlarlo.

¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste quién lideró la operación del Pokémon GHOST?

Ese mismo creó las Pokéball, y también las Masterball, él creo la primera,

y la usó para controlar al Pokémon Mítico.

-Pero no les sirvió de mucho, -Dijo Gold- los Rocket ganaron, y además, ese Pokémon Mítico

escapó.

-Creo que tendré que contarte la historia entera, o sino no vas a entender.

Gold dejó escapar un gemido.

-Tus historias se me hacen largas y díficiles de tragar.

-Igual que a mí.


	25. Capítulo 24

Red puso ambas manos en el suelo de piedra y miró hacia el cielo.

"No puedo creer que se lo esté contando."

Aunque no era el secreto que Red prometió guardar a Oak, tampoco podía

revelar con todo detalle el segundo experimento de los miembros de

GHOST, y mucho menos la identidad de uno de ellos. Si a Red se le

ocurriera desvelar el nombre de un miembro, ese sería el próximo

a ser interrogado por los Buscadores y no 'El Campeón de Kanto'

El que creó las Masterball ya no existe, así que no estuvo mal contarle

ese detalle, una parte del secreto se fue junto con él.

-Gold, el fundador de GHOST fue el que propuso el equipo de investigación

secreto, el sabía que los entrenadores estaban infiltrados hasta en el

laboratorio, así que le dijo al Jefe que era mejor trabajar confidencialmente, y

los otros miembros fueron elegidos por el mismo fundador, personas en las

que él confiaba.

Gold mantuvo silencio.

-Y luego de crear a Gastly...ya te lo dije, la esclavitud de todo el personal,

entonces, el fundador, sintiendose utilizado, se cansó de toda

su situación y les pidió a sus compañeros que había que hacer algo para acabar

con la maldad de los Rocket, y todos ellos aceptaron. Lo que hicieron

fue crear el Nuevo Pokémon Mítico y la Masterball para controlarlo. Luego,

podían usar esa combinación para acabar con todos los fantasmas que habían creado.

-¿Y les sirvió sí o no? -Preguntó Gold.

-No mucho, los Científicos estaban vigilados por todas partes, no podían salir

del edificio sin que los Rocket se dieran cuenta. No podían usar tampoco

al Pokémon Mítico, ellos eran Científicos, no Guerreros. Lo que sí podían

hacer era enviar al nuevo Pokémon en su Masterball al Líder de los

entrenadores, su nuevo aliado, y lo lograron.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Gold, los entrenadores traicionaron a los miembros de GHOST.

"Sí, eso pasó Gold, tu padre...gracias a los entrenadores, y su razón no

fue para nada estúpida. Hasta tú los entenderías, después de todo eres un

entrenador también."

-Al parecer el líder de los entrenadores no aceptó el Pokémon, y sus razones

son obvias, ¿Qué les decía que los creadores de su mayor problema no

podían tenderle una trampa? Los entrenadores estaban muy molestos con

esos Científicos, y obviamente no recibieron su 'Nuevo Pokémon Mítico

salvador'. Claro, como si no supieran ya todo lo que

había hecho el viejo. Y obligando al Científico mensajero a hablar, dieron con el

laboratorio, y lo destruyeron.

-N-no es posible...

Red bajó la vista hasta donde yacía Gold. Estaba sentado en la nieve, y con la

cabeza gacha, el suelo debajo de ésta estaba húmedo.

"Lo entiendo, pero esa es la verdad."

-Gold, sólo unos pocos científicos lograron escapar, y lo que hicieron después, eso

es otra historia que seguro ya no quieres escuchar.

-¿Y-y el fundador? -Dijo Gold.

-No se sabe más nada de él Gold, lo más probable es que el incendio lo haya...

-Entonces hay probabilidades de que esté vivo- Dijo Gold levantándose y secandose

los ojos con la sucia manga de su camisa.

-La verdad es que...

-No es necesario que me digas más, lo entiendo todo. Mi padre está con vida y se

esconde en alguna parte.

"Eso hubiera hecho si de verdad siguiera con vida."

Los Científicos restantes fueron obligados a responder por su traición,

e interrogados uno por uno, al fin un científico les dijo a los

Rocket lo que querían, que habían creado el nuevo Pokémon Mítico y también

la Ball que crearon. Estos dos experimentos, la Masterball(M) y el

Nuevo Pokémon Mítico(New), fueron llamados por los Rocket desde ese

momento por un sólo nombre: Mew.


	26. Capítulo 25

-Muchas gracias por contarmelo todo. -Dijo Gold.

Gold aún creía que su padre seguía vivo, todas las pruebas parecían confirmar lo

contrario, pero esas pruebas no afirmaban nada realmente, por lo que Gold

siguió seguro sobre el destino de su padre. Su padre había sido el creador

del equipo, y luego se reveló contra la maldad, pero nada le salió bien.

Si los entrenadores hubieran recibido al Pokémon Mítico el Padre de Gold ahora

sería un héroe. Pero las cosas no pasaron así, los entrenadores destruyeron

el laboratorio, parando así la creación de más Fantasmas, y dándoles un

fuerte golpe a los Rocket. Lo único que se logró salvar en la Mansión

fueron los archivos y uno que otro tubo de ensayo. Los archivos contenían

el procedimiento de la creación de los Fantasmas, y gracias a que fueron

escondidos por alguien, los Rocket no pudieron encontrarlos. El único que

pudo fue el Campeón. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso fue un miembro de GHOST el que

le reveló la ubicación de estos y se lo dijo a él para que los

encontrara? Gold había interrogado a varios miembros de los Rocket,

preguntandoles si tenían algún documento con los nombres de sus

científicos, y estos dijeron que habían buscado algo así por años,

y que probablemente todavía estuviera en las Islas Canela; En

el laboratorio destruido.

Pero Gold no tenía suficiente poder para entrar a esa Isla, luego de

que el Volcán acabara con gran parte del pueblo, su acceso era casi

imposible, así que tuvo que pedírselo a Lance, el cual, gracias a su

influencia, pudo dar con el paradero de los archivos: El Campeón de

Kanto.

¿Y el paradero de su padre? ¿Qué varios Científicos del Laboratorio se salvaron,

y el fundador y persona más importante no lo había logrado? Quizás, por

ser el creador del equipo, sea el que más escondido esté. Que su Padre hubiera

muerto no parecía normal, no encajaba.

"Sé que él sigue vivo"

Ahora lo veía bien, todo lo veía bien. Estaba totalmente seguro.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir buscando, no había prisa.

Aunque aún no sabía cómo hacerlo, algo le decía que su Padre

también querría conocerlo, y que probablemente se mostrara si se diera la

oportunidad. Pero quizás aún eso no era posible, gracias a los

Buscadores.

Por el momento podía olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en lo que le faltaba

por hacer. Su enfrentamiento con los Buscadores sería en otra ocasión,

no había prisa.

Pero si Gold hubiera sabido que eso estaba a punto de suceder, lo más

probable era que lo hubiera hecho justo en ese momento.

El Campeón se levantó, dio media vuelta y miró hacia atrás por arriba del hombro.

-Gold, -Dijo- espero que te haya servido, por ahora debo irme, quizá nos veamos...

-No, aún no compañero.

Pikachu se montó en el hombro del Campeón.

-¿Cómo? Pero si dijiste que saber lo que te acabo de decir era la otra mitad.

-Exacto, la mitad de lo que quería saber, más no de lo que quería hacer.

El Campeón frunció el ceño, volvió a dar media vuelta y dijo:

-Pues sea lo que sea ya no hay tiempo, tengo que irme enseguida.

Gold siguió insistiendo.

-Ya he dicho que no, y tampoco puedes negarte a mi segunda petición.

-¿Y por qué no? -Preguntó el Campeón molesto.

Gold sonrió debilmente.

-Porque ya nos hemos visto a los ojos.

"Que empiece la batalla"

Era el código, un entrenador con cinturón de Balls no podía negar un reto si

los dos contrincantes se miraban a los ojos. En caso de que alguien rechazara

el reto, el otro entrenador o cualquiera presente podía reportarlo a la

Meseta Añil, y desde ese día, ya no sería más un entrenador. Si no se

quería luchar, el entrenador simplemente podía ponerse unos lentes oscuros.

-Amigo Gold, debo admitir que no sé como deshacerme de ti. -Dijo el Campeón.

-Mi sueño es vencer al mejor entrenador de Kanto y Johto juntos, y ese eres tú.

El Campeón bajó por las escaleras.

-¿Y por qué crees tú que ese soy yo?

A Gold esa visión le recordó algo.

"Unas escaleras, que llevan a un trono, y he aquí al Campeón, de pie en su gran

Salón."

Todo es justo como en la Meseta Añil, pero Gold esta vez tenía más seguridad en

ganar.

-Derrotaste a Lance. -Dijo.

-Y Lance te derrotó a ti, ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a vencerme?

Gold dio varios pasos atrás, dando el espacio adecuado para un Campo de Batalla.

-Bueno, no vayas a creer que llegué hasta aquí para ser vencido.

El Campeón lo miró con pesar.

-Mira, -Dijo- creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa a descansar, no estás nada

bien.

-Eso no me importa, he esperado mucho todos estos días, y no lo tiraré

todo por un pequeño problema de salud.

-Supongo que no tienes remedio. -Dijo el Campeón, al parecer aceptando.

"¡Al fin!"

Gold acercó una temblorosa mano a su cinturón de Balls, y luego de agarrar una,

dijo:

-¿Y las reglas?

-Tres Pokémon, no se pueden cambiar.

"Excelente"

-¡Ve Typhlosion! -Gritó Gold.

-¡Pikachu!

Typhlosion salió de su Pokéball y el frío ambiente no le gustó nada. Luego de

escudriñar el Campo de Batalla, miró a Pikachu fijamente, el cual bajó del

hombro del Campeón.

-Todos tus Pokémon caerán de un solo golpe, Gold. -Dijo el Campeón con ambos

brazos cruzados.

-¡Como si no supiera su truco!

El Campeón sonrió.

-La habilidad especial no es el único truco que tiene Pikachu.

"¿Cómo?"

-Mira bien, -Prosiguió el Campeón señalando a Pikachu- tu ojo está mal pero

eso no quiere decir que estés ciego.

Gold miró con detenimiento a Pikachu y entonces lo vió, alrededor de su cuello,

casi invisible por su color amarillo.

-Un collar, con una esfera. -Susurró.

El Campeón siguió sonriendo.

-No hay tiempo Gold, acabaremos con ésto rápidamente.

-¿Por qué entonces no das tu la primera orden?

-¿Ordenarle a mi Pokémon? Yo no hago tal cosa. -Y se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos.


	27. Capítulo 26

Red intercambió una mirada de confianza con Pikachu y dejó de sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo

que Pikachu no participaba en una batalla, y Red sabía que él le agradecía el gesto.

Al igual que Red a Pikachu, por dejarlo hablar tanto, pues Pikachu no interfirió ni una

sola vez en su charla con Gold. Luchar y hablar era algo que Pikachu y Red llevaban varios

meses sin hacer.

Luego miró a Gold, quien tenía una mano puesta en el ojo derecho. Al parecer la luz del fuego de

Typhlosion lo obligaba a hacerlo. Red sabía que los cuidados de Chansey no iban a serle

suficientes, Gold necesitaba ir a un hospital. Pero Red era consciente que Gold no quería tal cosa.

Como entrenador activo que fue, Red había tenido la misma clase de determinación que

Gold, dejando de lado todo lo demás y concentrandose sólo en el objetivo, y ya empezaba

a admirarlo un poco por eso.

-¿Cómo que no les das órdenes a tus Pokémon? -Preguntó la voz temblorosa de Gold.

"¿Ordenarles? No, mis Pokémon saben muy bien qué hacer, ellos no son ninguna máquina

en espera de comandos."

-Yo confió en ellos. -Dijo Red.

Gold lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, al parecer tu Typhlosion te estima mucho también."

Pero ya era hora de empezar con la batalla, Red necesitaba irse lo más rápido posible,

ya que era muy probable que se apareciera el Jefe de los Buscadores. Red sabía si

llegaba o no llegaba por su Pokémon volador, indistinguible entre el mar de árboles o

el cielo azul.

Gold dio la primera orden.

-¡Typhlosion usa Humareda!

Las llamas alrededor de Typhlosion se avivaron cubriendolo casi completamente. Y Red

ya se habían anticipado a ello. Con el fuego alrededor, Pikachu no podía atacarlo

físicamente, haciendolo invunerable a su habilidad especial.

La nieve debajo de Tyhplosion empezaba a derretirse.

Luego de un momento, la nieve derretida por Typhlosion se volvió agua, con 5

centímetros de profundidad, podía notarse que el terreno no era llano, sino

que descendía; un hueco consideradamente grande que antes estaba cubierto por

nieve, parecido a una piscina. Y Red sabía muy bien por qué. En los primeros dos

años en su estancia en la Montaña, dejaba a sus Pokémon entrenar en la cima, y los

más grandes y fuertes, hacían huecos por todos lados en sus batallas de práctica, y

al final quedó ese sólo hoyo deforme, que practicamente se apoderaba de todo el centro del refugio. Red

se extrañó tanto por lo que podía pasar si los dejaba continuar entrenando allí que

tuvo que mandarlos a practicar dentro de la Montaña, creando así el montón

de hoyos y trampas que Gold le mencionó. Y el hueco de la cima se fue

llenando de nieve con el tiempo. Sin embargo, ese hoyo fue lo que

le dio la idea para crear algo que lo iba a sacar de allí. Pero antes necesitaba

ganar...o incluso perder, aunque lo segundo era menos probable.

Dirigió su vista a su Pikachu, y Red se alegró desde dentro que disfrutara la batalla,

él necesitaba de todas formas tomarsela más en serio, Gold no era ningún

novato, pese a su edad. El gran charco crecía más y más igual que las llamas de

Typhlosion.

"El agua a tu favor, Pikachu."

Pikachu saltó y atacó con impactrueno. Un hilo de electricidad salió de su cuerpo.

-¡Esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas! -Dijo fuertemente Gold en un intento por gritar.

Tyhplosion se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha y abrió la boca para atacar.

Pero algo inesperado pasó.

El impactrueno golpeó al agua debajo de Typhlosion, haciendo que el ataque se esparsiera

por toda la zona derretida, hilillos de energía cubríeron el agua como una telaraña.

"Brillante, en todo el sentido de la palabra."

La onda de trueno alcanzó a Typhlosion por sus patas, su ataque quedó a medias y el fuego

desapareció sólo a unos centímetros de Pikachu. El Pokémon de Fuego se balanceó

y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

"Puede seguir luchando"

Pikachu aterrizó, entre el agua salpicada volvió a salir para atacar de nuevo, esta vez físicamente.

"Las llamas alrededor de Typhlosion se han debilitado."

Pikachu corrió rápidamente para golpear a Typhlosion, una figura diminuta resplandeciendo

en la nieve aun no derretida.

Pero jamás lo alcanzó.

"¡Imposible!"

Typhlosion había vuelto a usar Humareda. Las llamas salieron despedidas de su cuerpo y

Pikachu acabó dando vueltas en el aire, cayó boca arriba y el agua salpicada lo mojó entero,

y Red se alivió de que estuviera fría, calmando así el dolor.

Red miró a Gold en busca de una explicación.

-Deberías decirle a tu Pikachu que no se precipite, -Dijo Gold- ni que subestime a Typhlosion, yo

tampoco necesito ordenarle todo lo que quiero que haga...Él dejó que sus llamas

se debilitaran intencionalmente. Además, el ataque de Pikachu no fue muy devastador

puesto que no lo golpeó de forma directa.

Red comprendía, su adversario no era ningún idiota, y menos aún su Pokémon, pues

tenía cara de entrenar las 24 horas del día, un Pokémon de más alto nivel seguramente.

"Así que este es el de las dieciséis medallas"

Pikachu se levantó entre jadeos. Pero podía seguir luchando. Luego de incorporarse completamente,

miró de nuevo a Red, y él tenía su respuesta.

-Pikachu, úsala cuando quieras.

Pikachu asintió y miró de nuevo a Typhlosion.

-¿Esa esfera tiene algún uso? -Preguntó Gold.

-Lo sabrás en unos momentos.

"Pobre de él."

El agua poco a poco se apoderaba de todo el hoyo. Y tanto a Red como a Pikachu les

agradó esto. Aunque no se le ataque directamente, la energía tenía algo de probabilidad

de paralizar a su objetivo. Y con la esfera en el collar, las probabilidades podían...

Red observó el campo de batalla con ojo crítico.

Estaba Tyhplosion, con una herida leve, y Pikachu herido seriamente.

Si no hubiese sido por el agua, quizás ya no estaría de pié. Su desventaja más grande

era su poca resistencia, pero su habilidad especial y sus ataques eléctricos no lo

hacían depender de sus defensas. Sólo necesitaba paralizar a su adversario para acabarlo,

lo que era una victoria más fácil, y menos violenta. Pikachu podía valerse del agua

para electrizar a Tyhplosion, y por más sano que esté, no podrá luchar más.

Ahora todo el hoyo era agua, la nieve cedió rápidamente ante las llamas de Typhlosion.

Acordándose de ésto Red subió al primer escalón de las escaleras, para evitar ser víctima

de la descarga.

Gold al parecer también terminó de meditar y dio la siguiente orden.

-¡Tyhplosion usa Lanzallamas!

El Pokémon abrió su boca y un chorro de fuego se dirigió hacia Pikachu.

"La velocidad del ataque no es nada rápido"

Pikachu saltó a un lado y atacó con otro hilo de energía.

-¡Typhlosion salta!

Typhlosion lanzó un brinco de cuatro metros, y la dirección de su boca apuntaba a

donde iba a caer Pikachu.

"Vaya que es de élite ese Pokémon"

-¡LLAMARADA!

Typhlosion absorvió todas las llamas de su cuerpo, y las disparó todas en un proyectil

que escupió abriendo enteramente la boca. Pero su ataque terminó

haciendo un gran hueco en la piscina. A Pikachu no se le veía cerca.

"Usó velocidad extrema."

Typhlosion cayó salpicando un montón de agua que lo cegó, y su expresión confusa desapareció

entre la distorsionada transparencia del líquido.

Red vió como Pikachu entró rápidamente entre el agua que cubria temporalmente a Typhlosion.

"Mejor un ataque físico, claro. Uno a Cero."

Pero abrió bien los ojos cuando el agua cayó el suelo, dejandolo ver la extraña escena.

-Te repito, dile a tu Pikachu que no se precipite. -Oyó decir a Gold.

"No me sorprende, nada me sorprende ya."

Pikachu dio un salto hacia atrás, alejandose lo más que pudo de Typhlosion.

Y cómo estaba Typhlosion fue lo que más extrañó a Red.

Usando el fuego de su piel como escudo, Typhlosion yacía enroscado, mostrando las avivadas llamas,

como un puercoespín.

"Y yo creyendo que el único capaz de hacer eso era su preevolución, Cyndaquil."

Typhlosion se levantó con rapidez, y volvió a usar Humareda, renovadas llamas que ardían tanto

como su determinación.

Por la expresión del Pokémon de Fuego, Red podía deducir que bien era que el Pokémon era

un fenómeno, o que quería mucho a su entrenador para llegar a tal extremo. Enroscarse y

usar así sus llamas debió requerir meses de entrenamiento. Cyndaquil podía hacerlo porque

ese era el estado natural de su cuerpo, pero un Typhlosion...Y además, había algo

extraño en ese Pokémon, quizá demasiado, entre más cansado estaba, más vivas se tornaban

sus llamas. ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviese agonizando? A Red sólo se le ocurría que quizá

era su habilidad especial, Charizard tenía algo parecido también.

Red dirigió la vista a donde estaba Gold.

"Cada vez está peor."

Montado en una roca para evitar el agua, estaba Gold sudando, y todavía tenía la mano

puesta en su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué me miras? -Dijo seriamente- Que continúe la batalla.


	28. Capítulo 27

Venteaba con fuerza, y Gold veía al Campeón de pié, con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra

puesta en su gorra, evitando así que se la llevara el viento. Nada que ver con Gold, de pié

sólo gracias a que sus piernas estaban en forma, con una mano puesta en el ojo derecho y

con la izquierda en el estómago.

A Gold le dolía la cabeza, y la situación no le favorecía ni un poco.

"En cualquier momento caeré."

El Campeón lo miraba fríamente, sus dos ojos como charcos congelados en la misma

montaña en donde residía.

"Es un profesional después de todo."

Los entrenadores más experimentados sólo mostraban una expresión en la batalla: Frialdad.

Una expresión en blanco en la que no está escrito nada. Al no reaccionar ante ningun

evento en la pelea, el entrenador no podía decir de ninguna forma si le iba bien o le

iba mal, si mostraba alegría podía equivocarse al mostrarse seguro, si mostraba tristeza

podía equivocarse a rendirse teniendo forma de ganar, si mostraba impresión podía equivocarse

al hacerle creer a su adversario que tenía las de perder.

Y ambos ya eran todos unos expertos en ese arte.

Luego su ojo izquierdo se posó en el campo de batalla, y allí estaba Pikachu, al parecer

algo contento por la pelea, y a Typhlosion, jadeando por el cansancio. Su Pokémon lo estaba haciendo

bastante bien. Los largos entrenamientos habían dado su fruto, ya que Typhlosion reaccionaba

por instinto, por seguridad a que su dueño no lo iría a reprender por desobedecerle, o por hacer

algo que quizá no debía, Gold le había dado esa confianza a Typhlosion.

De repente la cima del Monte Plateado fue cambiando lentamente, el paisaje se volvió un bosque,

el agua y la nieve se volvieron hierba, el sol se escondió tras la copa de un árbol, y el

Campeón y Pikachu desaparecieron. Gold estaba solo en un bosque, junto a Typhlosion en el

mismo estado. Pájaros cantaban alegremente, y el sonido del agua al caer de una fuente

cercana alegraban el humor de Gold.

Cientos de conversaciones se oían provenir de un lugar cercano.

Era uno de tantos días en los que Gold y su mejor Pokémon entrenaban juntos,

en el bosque cerca del Parque Nacional.

-¿Cómo te va? -Dijo Gold acercandose a Typhlosion, envuelto en llamas gracias a Humareda.

Él sólo lo miró con ojos ardiendole.

-Jaja, bueno, sé que es molesto, pero al menos no son los Valores de Esfuerzo.

Typhlosion asintió molestamente.

Gold lo rodeó con la mirada y le dio palmadas en la espalda, un lugar que no estaba

encendido.

-Mi preciado Pokémon, tú y yo nos queremos mutuamente, ¿No?, yo te he dado el

cariño de un entrenador, tú debes darme la victoria, o al menos, una parte de

ella, más que todo es un favor, eres mi Pokémon más poderoso.

Typhlosion siguió dándole la espalda.

-Y la mejor manera es que en la batalla acabemos como sea con ese Pikachu, debes mantener activo tu

Humareda el mejor tiempo posible para que no llegue a golpearte físicamente, y además, si

te sientes en peligro, avívalo lo más que puedas.

Typhlosion sólo gruñó en señal de acuerdo.

-Como sea, la habilidad especial de Pikachu es su única arma, los ataques eléctricos no

son su mejor fuerte, aunque sea un Pokémon eléctrico...¿No tendrás problemas con un

pequeño impactrueno o sí?

Typhlosion apagó sus llamas y cayó sentado, al borde de la inconciencia.

Gold le puso una mano el la cabeza.

-Puedes descansar cuando quieras Typhlosion, no estás obligado a hacerlo. A propósito,

¿Cómo va el enroscado tipo Cyndaquil?

El bosque se quebró como si fuese un espejo cayendo al suelo y la realidad volvió a Gold.

Ahora estaba en su batalla mejor planeada, y todavía nada le decía que podía perder.

Volvió a mirar al Campeón, el responsable de regresarlo a la tercera dimensión.

-Dijiste que continuaramos, y casi creí que te habías desmayado.

Gold recobró su mirada fría y dijo.

-Cierto, es sólo que me acordaba de algo. Y bien -Dijo luego un gemido de dolor- continuemos.

"Falta poco. Pikachu va perdiendo."

¿Pero cómo se le facilitarían las cosas? El Campeón no daba ordenes, por lo que Gold no

sabía que estaba por venir, Pikachu actuaba a su desición y juicio, como si de Pokémon

no tuviese nada. Se suponía que se les mandaba, es como si un General dejara a su ejército

hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Gold se preparó para el siguiente movimiento, los próximos dos turnos alguno de los dos

tenía que caer, una batalla nunca era demasiado larga, o algún Pokémon caía por un ataque,

o por la fatiga.

-¡Typhlosion cubre todo el campo con Lanzallam...! -Un problema en la garganta no dejó

terminar de ordenar a Gold, pero Typhlosion entendió.

El Pokémon abrió la boca y disparó de nuevo el chorro de fuego, luego movió la cabeza

de un lado a otro como quien riega varias plantas a la vez en un jardín.

La velocidad de Pikachu no le iba a servir mucho, Typhlosion le seguía con el

fuego saliendole de la boca y usando humareda para prevenir un golpe sorpresa.

Si Pikachu atacaba con electricidad tendría que parar, y el golpe de Typhlosion

seguro iba a ser más devastador para Pikachu.

El Pokémon eléctrico saltaba, esquivaba, iba de un lado a otro, y sin descanso.

Al tocar el agua Pikachu parecía sobresaltarse un poco.

"Caerá tarde o temprano."

La desventaja de usar tanto el fuego era que debilitaba cada vez más al Pokémon

usuario, pero no para Typhlosion, el fuego de él era infinito, como sus días

de práctica.

El Campeón continuaba mirando el trayecto del fuego fríamente, sus pupilas iluminadas

miraban de un lado a otro, haciendo creer que el que usaba el fuego era

él mismo.

"Uno contra Cero." -Pensó Gold. La razón de usarlo ahora y no antes era porque Pikachu tenía

que estar más cansado, y entre más rápido se cansara de saltar y de moverse, más capaz estaría

Typhlosion de enfrentar a su segundo adversario. Su esperanza brillaba esta vez de verdad.

Pero una luz se superpuso a la esperanza de Gold, una esfera de energía apareció donde

antes estaba Pikachu, en el aire, de color azul, lanzando pequeños rayos a su alrededor.

-¡¿...?

¿Qué era eso? La esfera no permitía el paso del fuego, era una barrera, un campo protector,

ahora...

-¡Typhlosion deja de atacar y vuelve a saltar! -Ordenó Gold.

Typhlosion lo miró confuso, pero obedeció.

Estando Typhlosion en el aire, Gold intentó ver que hacía Pikachu dentro de la esfera, pero

era incapaz, con un sólo ojo, y la oscuridad de la montaña volvió sus pupilas mucho más

sensibles, no podía ver nada. Intento ver al Campeón en busca de una pista, pero sus ojos en

blanco eran incapaces de decirle algo.

"Ni idea sobre que pasará."

Un confuso Typhlosion aterrizó, todavía usando humareda, el agua empezaba a burbujear.

La esfera se suspendió hacia arriba, y Gold estaba aun más confuso que antes.

El viento volvió a soplar fuertemente, haciendo estremeser las infernales llamas del

humareda de Typhlosion. Luego de unos segundos, Gold notó que la esfera empezaba

a encojerse, cada vez más rápido.

"Pikachu la está absorbiendo."

-Gold, es mejor que vayas decidiendo quién será tu próximo Pokémon a alejir. -Dijo el Campeón.

La esfera chispeaba entre más tiempo pasaba, y Typhlosion miraba a Gold en espera

de una nueva orden.

"Te la daré al momento" -Intentó decirle Gold con su ojo izquierdo.

Y luego pasó, la esfera se consumió completamente y un aura azul cubría a Pikachu,

chispeando más que nunca, se preparó para atacar mientras volvía a caer al suelo.

"No me queda más de otra, este será el fin."

Gold no sabía qué era ese ataque, seguramente se debía al collar que llevaba al cuello,

pero no estaba seguro. Jamás se anticipó ante algo así. De todas formas tenía que

hacer algo.

-¡Typhlosion usa Llamarada!

Typhlosion se dispuso a abrir la boca, pero la abrió fue para soltar un gran gemido.

Pikachu había atacado, su cuerpo emitió miles de hilos de energía que cubrieron a

Typhlosion completamente, y los que cayeron al agua lo remataron, el Pokémon cayó derribado al charco y

el agua apagó todas sus llamas restantes. Hilos siguieron disparandose en

todas las direcciones, El Campeón se escondió tras su trono, Gold tuvo que

tirarse al suelo. Un color azul iluminaba incluso más que el sol de la tarde.

Al terminar su ataque Pikachu siguió su trayecto hacia el suelo.

Intentando volver a pararse, Gold escuchó un grito.

-¡Pikachu!

Un chillido agudo salió de Pikachu, el cual resonó por toda la Montaña.

Pikachu había caído en agua hirviendo.

-¡Regresa!

Pero ya era muy tarde, el agua había quemado a Pikachu severamente. Al regresar

a su Pokéball, El Campeón mostró una expresión de temor y tristeza, la cual

Gold notó mientras se levantaba.

"Cayó al fin."

El plan de Gold funcionó, Pikachu creía que el agua le iba a jugar a su favor, pero

todo fue al revés, el agua terminó destruyendolo. Typhlosion se ocupó de calentar

el agua con Humareda todo el tiempo, ese ataque era su escudo y su principal arma.

Todo lo que Gold tuvo que hacer fue ganar tiempo dándole una orden tras otra a

Typhlosion sin que este dejara de usar Humareda.

"Perfecto."

Y para sorpresa del Campeón, Typhlosion volvió a levantarse. El Fuego calentaba más que

nunca, y crepitaba como el rugido de una bestia, sus ojos ardían como el infierno.

-Pikachu se recuperará -Dijo Gold- es hora de que continuemos.

El Campeón asintió confiadamente, y sus expresiones se borraron a la vez que sacaba

a Chansey de una Pokéball.

Chansey miró a Gold de nuevo, y una mirada de preocupación la invadió. Gold sabía

que estaba mal, pero ella lo miraba como un enfermo de algún mal incurable.

-Gold no necesita tus cuidados querida Chansey, hay alguien que sí, y urgentemente.

Y volvió a sacar a Pikachu de su Pokéball. Se quitó su chaqueta color rojo, lo arrupó y lo tomó

entre brazos para llevarlo a la silla de piedra donde lo acostó, dejando a Chansey ocuparse de

la situación.

Con la mano encima de su gorra roja, El Campeón volvió al Campo de Batalla.

El agua empezaba a volverse vapor y a descender, dejando el suelo de piedra seco

y limpio.

Gold dijo de nuevo.

-Hora de seguir. Y debo decir, que me siento orgulloso por acabar con tu mejor Pokémon.

El Campeón lo miraba con sincera frialdad, y con la mano todavía puesta encima de la gorra,

exclamó.

-Felicidades, me quito el sombrero ante ti. -Y se quitó la gorra e hizo una reverencia.

Gold no entendió el chiste.

-Pikachu es mi mejor amigo, -Afirmó luego de su actuación- no mi mejor Pokémon.

Yo no gané la liga Pokémon sólo con su ayuda.

-¿Entonces?

-Amigo Gold, tu montón de preguntas empiezan a hartarme.

Y acercando una mano al cinturón de Balls, tomó una Pokéball común.

-Conocerás lo que en verdad es un Pokémon bien entrenado.


	29. Capítulo 28

Pueblos, rutas y personas pasaban como figuras borrosas por debajo del Jefe.

Él sabía que su Pokémon volador era rápido, pero siempre veía la Montaña cada vez más

lejos. En ese instante, estaba a punto de llegar.

El Jefe ya se había preparado para su triunfo, ya lo hacía desde la reunión en Ciudad

Azulona, ese día había tratado de convencer a gente importante, citándolos con la

idea del nuevo descubrimiento. Casi todos ellos fueron, de las empresas más influyentes,

Silph. Co, Smog-On!, la agencia de Televisión, radio, personal del periódico, y al

final sólo uno picó al anzuelo. Smog-On! atravesaba por una crisis, quizá debido a

sus prohibiciones. Todo empezó con las quejas que impusieron los entrenadores de

Pokémon eléctricos, al saber que el ataque paralizador, 'La onda de trueno' había

sido marcado como nivel 'Uber'.

"Esa forma de ganar un combate la consideramos como inmoral; un ataque KO no seguirá

atormentándonos a nosotros ni a los entrenadores." Había dicho públicamente el

vicepresidente de Smog-On!, un hombre viejo de barba larga, invitado a la reunión en

Azulona, y gracias a él fue que El Jefe tuvo el apoyo de la empresa.

Pero la tormenta no acababa allí para Smog-On!, luego de las protestas, lideradas por

el Comandante de Ciudad Carmín y Líder del Gimnasio, la empresa siguió prohibiendo

un ataque tras otro. Fisura, Tóxico, Esporas, etc. No se sabía cuánto tiempo los

entrenadores se iban a aguantar, la única razón por la cual seguían las leyes de

Smog-On!, era porque tenía apoyo hasta en la Meseta Añil, en excepción de Lance,

que usaba sus propios reglas.

"Pero ustedes saldrán ganando después de todo."

Era un engaño la idea del Jefe de conseguir información sobre las habilidades especiales,

pero no era mentira que le pensaba otorgar a Smog-On! la preciada información. Al Jefe

no le importaba algo tan insignificante como una nueva generación, todo

era un farol. El Jefe quería algo mayor, el procedimiento, los archivos de GHOST, todo.

¿Pero por qué buscar al Campeón? La respuesta era que 'la leyenda' recibió información

de un ex-miembro de GHOST, y el Jefe no sabía quién. El anterior Jefe de la banda,

Giovanni, murió antes de confiarle al Jefe la identidad de los miembros, pero lo

que sí supo fue que el Campeón tenía los archivos, después de todo, él mismo se

encargó de decirselo, su antiguo compañero...

Pero El Jefe dejó ir sus pensamientos en cuanto descendió por fin a la entrada del

Monte Silver, casi sesenta personas lo miraban, treinta en el aire vestidos de

morado, y los demás empleados suyos. Todo estaba en orden, era perfecto.

Al descender el Jefe se percató de la mirada atónita que pusieron los hombres,

y no sabía si era debido al Pokémon Volador o a él, así que simplemente lo

ignoró.

El Pokémon volador tocó el suelo y el Jefe llamó a su comandante.

-¡Archer!

Un hombre delgado salió de la sombra de un árbol cercano, y lo miró con sus

ojos tan negros como el traje que llevaba puesto.

-¡Señor! -El Comandante estaba obviamente nervioso por los dos visitantes.

-Disperse a todo el equipo alrededor de la montaña, que los ojos de águila

vuelen lo más alto que puedan.

-¿Algo más señor?

-Las mismas órdenes, si algo sale de la Montaña, síganlo y capturenlo, apliquen

toda la fuerza necesaria, no se nos puede escapar. -Luego le dedicó una sonrisa

de superioridad- Si lo hace bien usted será el más beneficiado.

El comandante no le creyó, y empezó a gritar órdenes a todo el mundo.

Allí sentado encima de su enorme Pokémon volador, un miembro de Smog-On! se

le acercó.

-Señor...-Dijo timidamente.

El Jefe quitó la mirada de la montaña y respondió.

-Dígame.

-No creo que nadie más lo haya visto...porque, bueno...creí haber visto mal...pe-pero,

es que...

-¡Hable!

-¡Hace un rato una...gran luz azul salió de lo alto de esa montaña!

El Jefe lo miró entre confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí...de allí -Y señaló lo más alto que pudo- desde aquí no se podía ver bien, pero

esa luz salió como de una abertura que había en esa montaña.

El larguirucho hombre se arrepintió de habérselo dicho.

-Ya veo- Dijo el Jefe.

"Hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas."

-Gracias. -Le dijo, y bajando de su Pokémon para hacerlo descansar, el Jefe lo guardó

en su Ball y esperó, aunque de todos modos no había mucha prisa, el Jefe no esperaría

más de un cuarto de hora.

A la dirección señalada por el hombre, un hoyo de 5 centímetros de profundidad se

secó, y parado en el centro, una enorme llama con ojos y boca jadeaba del dolor y la

fatiga, miraba al frente, esperando algo.

-Lanza ya. -Dijo un hombre moribundo.

Unos oídos captaron el mensaje a 10 metros de distancia.

-Pero es que, todos mis Pokémon están bien entrenados. -Dijo un joven reluciente y en forma,

con una mano puesta en su cinturón y con la otra agarrando una gorra roja, del mismo

color de su atuendo, excepto por sus pantalones azules.

El hombre moribundo lo miró fríamente.

-Hazlo rápido...por favor. -Algo en su voz decía que no bromeaba, y menos la condición de

su cuerpo, podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

El Sol se cubrió tras una gran nube oscura, para no salir más. Y la temperatura bajó hasta

hacer temblar de frío a Gold.

Red agarró por fin una Pokéball, y ya sabía quien sería perfecto para pelear con Typhlosion:

otro Pokémon de fuego. Red sabía muy bien que los mejores entrenadores no atacaban por desventajas

de tipo, las batallas más recordadas eran en las que se enfrentaban dos Pokémon del mismo elemento,

así estarían en igual condiciones. Algo como las desventajas de tipo eran para los novatos.

Red ya había perdido un Pokémon, y Gold ninguno. Aún con la esfera, Pikachu no fue capaz de

derrotarlo. La 'Light Ball', un artefacto de forma circular que absorbe la eléctricidad de Pikachu, era un

objeto que le permitía descargar toda la energía almacenada. Esa esfera era de un sólo uso, luego

tendría que recargarse de nuevo. Sólo Pikachu podría utilizar algo así, gracias a que la esfera

siempre tenía contacto físico con él, absorbiendo la electricidad que éste usaba para paralizar

a sus adversarios.

Pero lo que impresionó a Red era que ni siquiera con el agua Typhlosion se debilitó. Sólo cayó

y volvió a levantarse.

"Me gustaría ver cómo queda, en un día de lluvia, recibiendo un Hidro Bomba de Blastoise."

Red puso la gorra en el suelo, y gritó.

-¡Ve Charizard!

Y lanzó la Pokeball, que se abrió en el aire.

Un Pokémon alado, rojo, y con forma de lagarto apareció volando encima de Typhlosion.

El Pokémon miró a su entrenador, incrédulo.

-Sí, Charizard, es una batalla, una de verdad. Ahora haz lo tuyo.

Charizard gruñó y los ánimos se apoderaron de él, y su contrincante retrocedió para no quedar

por debajo.

-Puedes empezar -Dijo Red.

Charizard, desde donde estaba volando, se elevó dos metros, y cayó en picada hacia Typhlosion.

-¡Typhlosion deshaz Humareda y usa Puño de Hielo!

Charizard alzó una garra y atacó haciendo una 'C' en el aire, Typhlosion llegó a esquivarla, pero

lo que no pudo evadir fueron las uñas de las patas de Charizard, que lo rasguñaron

por la cabeza.

El Pokémon volador se elevó incluso más que antes. Y Typhlosion seguía cargando su ataque.

"¿De qué le servirá?"

Usar un ataque de hielo en un Pokémon con el cuerpo ardiente requería cargarse, el usuario

necesitaría congelar lo más posible y mantener sus llamas por lo bajo, y cuando el puño

estuviera lo suficientemente frío, el ataque podía ejecutarse. Pero lo que Red no entendía

era por qué usarlo en otro Pokémon de Fuego, Charizard simplemente podía descongelarse

con sus llamas.

Aun así iba a tener que andarse con cuidado.

Charizard cayó otra vez en picada, gruñía de la emoción.

"Y eso que no está enfadado."

El fatigado Typhlosion se lanzó hacia el suelo, y esta vez Charizard no pudo alcanzarlo.

El Dragón se volvió a elevar para descender nuevamente.

Typhlosion ya había cargado su ataque.

-¡A las alas Typhlosion!

Typhlosion se levantó rápidamente y esperó a que Charizard bajara lo suficiente. Entonces...

Charizard fue golpeado en su ala izquierda, la cual se congeló al instante. El Pokémon

se elevó torpemente con su otra ala, y derritió el hielo escupiendo fuego. Su ala izquierda

quedó empapada por el derretido líquido.

"Esto no me está gustando."

Red miró a Gold, quien mostraba una mirada fría, al parecer observando a Charizard.

Y Red no supo que hace un momento Gold también habia buscado una explicación en sus

ojos, los que no decían nada.

Charizard adoptó una expresión más seria, y bajó hasta el suelo.

"¿Cuerpo a cuerpo?"

Pero Red confiaba en Charizard, antes su medio de transporte favorito, y ganador de

cientas de batallas. Ese Pokémon era uno de sus mejores guerreros, como también

otro gran amigo.

Charizard se dirigió corriendo a Typhlosion, con las garras listas para atacar.

-¡Typhlosion esquívalo y ataca con puño de hielo en su otra ala!

"¿Cómo?"

Charizard empezó a atacar, sus garras rasgaban el aire, haciendo sonidos cortantes, y

Typhlosion apenas esquivaba, su piel empezaba a llenarse de rasguños, algunos serios.

Ambos Pokémon saltaban hacia atrás para descansar con frecuencia para luego seguir en

su lucha. Uno atacaba, otro se defendía...pero no por mucho.

Typhlosion volvió a atacar. Luego de esquivar una mortal garra, Typhlosion le había propinado

otro Puño de hielo a Charizard, que apenas se inmutó, ya no las necesitaba pues no estaba

volando. El Pokémon pegó un largo brinco hacia atrás y volvió a derretir el hielo, el cual

caía al suelo derretido.

"Empiezo a entender, aunque no estoy muy seguro."

Typhlosion parecía tan mal como su entrenador, sangre manaba de sus cientas de heridas

y apenas podía respirar. Red no comprendía por qué Gold lo dejó seguir luchando,

eso es algo que sólo harían los Rocket. Ese Pokémon podría morir, lo cual sería

una gran pérdida. Los Typhlosion eran tan raros como Omastar, o Kabutops, no sólo

porque Cyndaquil era escaso, sino porque no todos los Quilava evolucionaban.

Charizard miró a su adversario, furioso.

"Hora de que Typhlosion se vaya a su Pokéball, o al otro mundo."

Esta vez Charizard levantó sus dos alas, alzó sus dos patas y se dirigió

a Typhlosion sobrevolando el suelo, el Pokémon gruñía, ansioso por ver

más sangre.

-¡Typhlosion Puño de Trueno!

"¿Puño de Trueno?"

Entonces todo cobró sentido en la mente de Red, el hielo...el agua, y el lugar en

donde lo atacó, "¡Las alas!"

"¡No puede derrotarlo de ningún modo!"

-¡Charizard vuela lo más alto que puedas!

A escasos centímetros de encontrarse con el puño de Typhlosion, Charizard se elevó

casi verticalmente.

"No lo harás, amigo Gold."

Pero sus suspiros se interrumpieron cuando Typhlosion saltó tres metros, alcanzó a

Charizard, y levantando un brazo lleno de sangre, le propinó un fuerte puño eléctrico

por detrás de las alas. El Pokémon volador cayó echando chispas al suelo, y sus

ojos de fuego se apagaron. Charizard había caído, en ambos sentidos.

"¡Maldito Pokémon!"

Typhlosion se aprovechó de que la única parte que no se calentaba a altas temperaturas

en Charizard eran sus alas, pues en parte era volador, y ellas no gozaban con

ese privilegio. Al llenar de agua el par de alas, éstas quedaron más sensibles

a la electricidad, y siendo el tipo eléctrico fuerte ante el volador...era una victoria

asegurada. Sin el calor de Charizard el agua en sus alas no podía secarse rápidamente.

Typhlosion era invencible, se recuperaba increíblemente, sus heridas apenas parecían

afectarlo.

"Es un fenómeno."

Red siguió el trayecto de su Pokémon con la vista, el cual cayó haciendo un ruido sordo y levantando

polvo. Justo arriba, montado en una roca, agachado, más pálido que antes y temblando de frío,

estaba su temible contrincante.

-Siguiente. -Dijo fríamente Gold- Ah, y para aclarar, tomé la idea prestada de tu amigo Pikachu.

"No era necesario decirlo."

Red también había mantenido su fría expresión, quejándose y maldiciendo para sus adentros, no

podía mostrarle sus preocupaciones al adversario.

-¡Regresa Charizard!

El Pokémon regresó en un destello rojo a su Pokéball, y Red la guardó en un bolsillo.

"Ya todo esto me ha cansado, es hora de terminar."

-Gold, espero que no te hayan alegrado tus dos victorias, aun me queda un Pokémon por

elegir.

-En lo absoluto, y espero con ansias el tercero, aunque ya no te sirva tanto.

"Eso es lo que crees"

En las batallas en donde a un adversario le quedaban tres Pokémon y al otro uno, obviamente

el entrenador con menos Pokémon tenía las de perder, pues ya en vez de uno a uno serían

tres contra uno, y las probabilidades de ganar reducían hasta hacer rendir al perdedor.

Pero eso no iba a pasar aquí, Red tenía a una creación del mismo GHOST en su poder.


	30. Capítulo 29

Gold tosió y se encogió más en la roca, sabía muy bien por qué, había cogido un

resfriado. Le dolía la garganta, la cabeza, el ojo le ardía cada vez más, y

tenía dolor de estómago.

"Estando tan cerca."

Gracias a Typhlosion iba ganando, el obsequio del Profesor Elm resultó ser su

tiquete a la victoria. El Pokémon de Fuego conocía los ataques necesarios para

atacar con fuerza a todo lo que se le viniera en frente. Con el brazo derecho:

Frío, con el brazo izquierdo: Electricidad, su fuerza física: Tipo Normal, su boca:

Fuego. Limitado en 4 elementos, Typhlosion era el Pokémon más versátil

de su tipo. Pero ya era hora de hacerlo descansar.

-¡Ty...typhlosion...debes re-regresar!

Typhlosion lo miró con fiereza. La respuesta era no.

-No le hagas caso Gold, puede morir. -Sugirió el Campeón.

Gold no le escuchó.

-Typhlosion, ¡regresa!

El Pokémon gruñó en desacuerdo, y desvió la mirada.

-¡No me jodas! -Dijo Gold levantando su Pokéball- ¡Regresa!

Y en un destello rojo Typhlosion entró en su Pokéball.

"Sé que me la cobrarás después."

-Eso significa que tu primer Pokémon está fuera de batalla. -Afirmó el Campeón.

-Sí...

"No le da ordenes a sus Pokémon, y eso es una ventaja para mí."

Hace un momento el Campeón decidió romper su norma y le dio la última orden a Charizard,

quien obedeció al instante. ¿Seguiría con el mismo juego o tomaría las cosas en serio?

Eso estaba a punto de verse.

El cabello castaño del Campeón ondeaba por el viento, y retiró la mano de su bolsillo

para decir.

-Bueno Gold, lo mejor viene para el final. Mi tercer Pokémon es el más poderoso,

perfecto, jamás ha sentido dolor, nunca ha sido herido...

"¿Cómo?"

-¿Te suenan las palabras? Deja que te lo muestre de una buena vez, antes de que caigas

desmayado.

Gold temblaba por el frío, o eso quiso, lo que sentía era miedo.

El Campeón levantó una Pokéball: una Masterball, pero esta era distinta, tenía un color más

antiguo, más clásico.

El Campeón, con mirada fría, lanzó la extraña Ball y esta estalló en el aire, algo

todavía más extraño salió de ella.

Gold temblaba el doble que antes y todo color desapareció de su rostro.

-¡P-pero...qu-e es eso! -Balbuceó.

Ese Pokémon era una mancha de color morado, parecido a una sábana, y flotaba en el

aire. Dos ojos rojos miraban a Gold malvadamente, como inyectados en sangre.

-Gold, te presento a GHOST.

A cientos de metros de allí, una figura encapuchada se terminó de beber una soda, y

tiró la botella al suelo lleno de hierba. Miró el coloso que tenía en frente, y echó

una mirada a su reloj de bolsillo.

"Ya es hora de irme."

Aleteos de aves se oían por todos lados junto con voces llenas de autoridad, y el cielo se llenaba

de nubes, era probable que empezara a llover pronto.

El Jefe sacó la Pokéball del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y la lanzó al suelo.

Su Pokémon volador apareció, atrayendo de nuevo la mirada de varios empleados.

"Yo tampoco me canso de verlo."

Lo montó, y volvió a llamar a su comandante. Este regresó en un Pidgeot.

-¿Señor?

-Yo me adelantaré, así que mantenga las cosas en orden, ya sabe, no dejen

escapar a nadie que salga de esa montaña.

Su comandante asintió.

-Bueno, es hora de irme.

Y él y su Pokémon empezaron a subir.

-¿GHOST? -Preguntó Gold, apenas creyendo lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

El Campeón se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo dije, no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Gold tampoco tenía mucho tiempo. Su cabeza era como una bomba que podía

estallar de un momento a otro. "¿Cómo que ese es GHOST?" Se preguntó, si él mismo dijo

que ese Pokémon había muerto. Pero este fantasma era simpático, aunque con aspecto malvado,

el Campeón seguramente quería jugarle una broma.

Gold tomó una Pokéball de su cinturón y la lanzó. Un Pokémon bicho apareció dando

saltos, acorazado, con un cuerno en forma de 'V'.

Heracross.

-Buena elección -Le apremió el Campeón, luego suspiró profundamente, y dijo- acaba

con ese bicho, GHOST.

"Incluso lo llama así."

Heracross era otro preferido de Gold por su desastroza fuerza física, cualquier

Pokémon que recibiera un ataque de sus puños o de su cuerno no volvía a levantarse.

El Pokémon fantasma se movió de un lado a otro, rodeando a Heracross. Aquel Pokémon

hacía un chillido extraño, escalofríante.

-¡Heracross Megacuerno!

Otro detalle importante en Heracross era su habilidad para saltar, dos metros

máximo. Aunque no tanto como Typhlosion, tampoco necesitaba tanta altura, los

fantasmas no eran Pokémon voladores, sólo eran espectros, creados por hombres,

no volaban: flotaban.

Heracross saltó para alcanzar a GHOST con el cuerno, pero este desapareció. Al caer al suelo

el Pokémon luchador estaba incluso más confuso que Gold.

-Dos a dos -Dijo el Campeón.

"¿Cómo?"

El plan de Gold consistía en atacar varias veces con el cuerno al fantasma, no resistiría más

de tres golpes, ningún fantasma era bueno a la defensa.

GHOST se apareció justo en las narices de Heracross con sus ojos rojos brillandole,

luego una onda amarilla salió del Pokémon, enviando a Heracross fuera del hoyo.

-¡E-eso fue...Psíquico!

El Campeón volvió a suspirar.

-Buena elección...sarcásticamente. GHOST conocía ese ataque, claro. Y además no

hay ataque físico que pueda golpearlo.

"¡Esto no tiene sentido!"

Gold jamás había visto a ese Pokémon antes, no sabía que ataques podía aprender, tampoco

conocía su habilidad, no sabía nada. Decían que había gente que vivía en la felicidad de la ignorancia,

pero Gold necesitó encontrarse en una situación así para descubrir que ese dicho era falso.

Volvió a toser, y sintió que lo que expulsaba era la esperanza. Algo maligno se estaba

apoderando de él, y Gold poco podía hacer para detenerlo.

Con un tembloroso brazo regresó a Heracross a su Pokéball. Cientos de días de entrenamientos,

cientos de consejos, y su Heracross no pudo nisiquiera herirlo.

"¡Mierda!"

-El tercero Gold, el tercero.

Las palabras del Campeón venían desde lejos, como un objetivo inalcanzable. Él provenía

de otro mundo, en el cual Gold ya no podía entrar. Sus pensamientos de miedo y tristeza

lo arremolinaron para llevárselo lejos de allí. Lejos del Campeón...lejos de su

padre. De pronto todo se volvía negro, luego blanco...ya no sentía fatiga, ni dolor,

no sentía nada. Gold era libre.

"¡Ni hablar!"

Gold volvió en sí, y no se arrepintió de saber que había regresado a un mundo en donde

sentía dolor y angustia. No podía irse sin ganar.

"¡Todavía puedo vencer!"

El Campeón lo miraba sorprendido, o eso logró ver con su vista nublada.

Se incorporó, sus piernas le decían a gritos que las dejara descansar.

"A callar ustedes dos."

Tomó una Pokéball de su cinturón. El sabía muy bien cuál era, el Pokémon que atrapó

luego de haber perdido contra Lance. Un Pokémon Dorado que le recordó por qué

se había puesto ese sobrenombre, que lo incitó a no rendirse.

Una Masterball tocó el suelo.

-Menuda sorpresa. -Advirtió el Campeón, a la vez que recobraba la fría mirada.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras.

"Nubes de tormenta traerá,

como un espantoso rayo descenderá,

igual que relámpago las tierras rasga,

y a su andar como el golpe eléctrico ladra."

Era Raikou.

Y mostraba amenazadoramente los colmillos.

Gold y su Pokémon se miraron mutuamente. Esta era la batalla que le había prometido.

"Estarás en mi pelea más importante."

Gold se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mi Pokémon Dorado acabará con el tuyo de ojos Rojos.


	31. Capítulo 30

«Vaya, Raikou.» -Pensó Red.

"El Relámpago" le decían los conspiratorios, que creían que las tormentas eléctricas

se le atribuían a Raikou. Hasta que el Instituto Climático en Hoenn los hizo bajar de la

nube. "La caída del Relámpago" le habían dicho esa vez en el periódico.

Que el cielo presagiara tormenta justo en ese momento era pura coincidencia.

«Es un Pokémon igual a los demás.»

Pero algo era verdad, ese Pokémon rugía como el golpe del Rayo.

Su vista se enfocó en Gold, sujeto ahora por una fuerza invisible: Su voluntad.

Por mucha admiración que mereciera, Red estaba empezando a pensar negativamente

contra su adversario.

«Con ese Fantasma de mi lado, no ganará.»

-GHOST, acábalo como más te guste.

Gold lo miró fríamente.

«¿Esperas que me asuste por un Pokémon eléctrico?»

Red odiaba profundamente a los Pokémon eléctricos, sorpresa suya fue cuando supo que

su Pokémon inicial iba a ser un Pikachu. El ratón aún así se volvió su mejor amigo,

pero eso no calmó el odio de Red, pues Pikachu era su único Pokémon eléctrico.

«Con más ganas lo haré polvo.»

Raikou se devatía en si esperar la orden o no, quería atacar.

-¡Raikou usa Trueno!

Cientos de hilos de eléctricidad salieron del cuerpo de Raikou, pero el fantasma

simplemente se burló al tiempo que los esquivaba a gran velocidad. Apareciendosele

por detrás, lanzó otra onda amarilla.

Raikou apenas pareció verse afectado, y dando rápidamente la vuelta, volvió a

atacar, y el fantasma a esquivar.

«¿Cómo se le ocurre usar Psíquico de nuevo?»

El fantasma al parecer necesitaba más experiencia luchando sin recibir ordenes,

ya que algunas veces atacaba usando movimientos incorrectos. En este caso, Raikou

necesitaría unos doscientos Psíquicos para caer.

-¡Raikou usa Rayo! -Ordenó Gold.

De una nube oscura salió el ataque dirigido rápidamente hacia el Pokémon fantasma, pero éste

se dividó en 8, evadiendo así el rayo. Un estruendo se escuchó y un círculo negruzco

cubrió el impacto.

«Ya sabía yo que no funcionaría.»

Un ataque de tanta potencia como rayo necesitaba de un Pokémon con experiencia y

poder para usarse debidamente. También requería un campo de batalla al aire libre,

y un clima como el de ahora. Gold quería aprovechar esa ventaja, pero no le serviría,

ya que Rayo era esquivado fácilmente por Pokémon de alta velocidad, pues a

diferencia de Trueno, que lanza varios hilos de energía, éste los concentra

todos en uno sólo, y la zona de impacto se reduce significativamente.

Raikou miraba a las varias réplicas, pero sus ojos no daban con el real. Y lo más

notable era que el fantasma se dividía cada vez más veces, formando un círculo giratorio

alrededor del tigre. Y Red ya conocía ese truco, que no se llamaba ni doble,

ni triple, ni cuantas-veces-quiera usted llamarlo equipo. El Fantasma podía

duplicarse infinitamente al igual que dos espejos reflejandose. Un minuto más y

su adversario no vería más que la oscuridad cerrándose sobre él, distinguible apenas

por los rojizos ojos del fantasma llendo de un lado a otro que sin duda lo volverían loco.

«La caída del Relámpago, bien dicho.»

Gold no lucía sobresaltado. Con las pálidas y sudorosas manos puestas en sus bolsillos,

abrió la boca para ordenar.

-¡Raikou sal de ese círculo!

Raikou saltó por arriba de las réplicas, pero se sintió cayendo en el mismo sitio.

El círculo se había desplazado también, y giraba y giraba más rápido.

Red se burló por dentro, a ese fantasma se le daba bien desesperar a sus adversarios.

Luego, un montón de esferas color carbón empezaron a salir de los fantasmas, se

dirigían muy lentamente a donde estaba Raikou. Habían demasiadas; por arriba,

debajo, por los lados. Raikou ya no podría volver a saltar.

«Este Pokémon es magnífico»

Como Raikou era veloz y podía esquivar las esferas si se disparaban rápidamente, el fantasma

usó todo lo contrario: lanzarlas con lentitud, así Raikou ya no podría salir del círculo con las

esferas por todos lados. El Pokémon eléctrico pronto se vería presa del desespero cuando las esferas

empezaran a rodearlo...y a debilitarlo poco a poco. Cada segundo tendría menos

espacio para moverse. Pero ni Gold ni su Pokémon se iban a quedar sin hacer nada.

-¡Raikou atácalos a todos con electricidad!

Raikou empezó a lanzar ataques eléctricos a todos lados, pero pasaban de largo por el

círculo morado. Ya las esferas estaban más cerca.

Se oyó a Gold tosiendo, pero permanecía todavía de pié y con expresión congelada.

«De nada le sirvió volver a levantarse."

Pronto Gold caería presa de la inconciencia, y Red no sabía que hacer con él. No podía

llevárselo, y Chansey no podía hacer nada tampoco. Gold iba a morir, y Red se alivió

por eso. Ya no podía dar a conocer el secreto que compartió con él, ni tampoco traicionarlo.

Gold fallecería, pero "confiado" y feliz en que su padre todavía seguía vivo.

«Y aun si ganaras, nadie lo sabría.»

Pero el mismo Gold se ocupó de hacer a un lado los pensamientos de Red.

-¡Raikou usa Bola Sombra!

Raikou disparó por su boca una esfera de color un poco más claro a comparación con las

que tenía alrededor, las lanzaba a gran velocidad, pero estas nisiquiera

salían del círculo giratorio.

«Una copia mal hecha.»

Raikou no poseía la habilidad para controlar las esferas, e incluso estas no tenían

gran alcanze, desaparecían en el círculo y por todos lados.

Las esferas ya cubrían casi completamente a Raikou, ocultándolo a la vista excepto

entre el mar de ojos rojos que lo observaban.

«Al final, el Rojo bastó para inundar al Dorado.»

Pero Red escuchó algo que le sacó la expresión de sorpresa a la fuerza.

Un chillido de dolor, se escuchaba como el llorar de un niño.

«¿Cómo?"

Y lo que vió lo sobresaltó todavía más. El círculo desapareció, y las esferas negras

se desvanecieron. Menos algunas, que quedaron flotando en el aire. Y entonces Red

comprendió.

«¡Maldito!»

Las 'Bolas Sombra' de Raikou no se desvanecían entre el círculo, se quedaban en su

interior, esperando a que el auténtico fantasma pasara por allí, y entonces una

logró hacer contacto. El Fantasma cayó, y ahora yacía en el suelo, quejándose

del dolor. Y Red entonces confirmó lo que decían, que los ataques especiales eran

los que más dolían, y no los físicos.

Gold no logró disimular su alegría.

-¿Ese Pokémon fantasma no pudo notar la diferencia? Creo que ese en verdad

no era GHOST.

Red seguía todavía en Shock. Se suponía que el fantasma era igual de fuerte que

el antiguo GHOST, pero no era así. Cayó de un sólo golpe, o quizá de varios,

no podía decirse a ciencia cierta. Ahora sólo sabía que fue derrotado, un

entrenador con cientas de batallas de experiencia, por uno con sólo uno o dos

años de entrenamiento. Sentía odio, maldecía al tal Gold para sus adentros,

eso no podía estar pasando, un niño no...

-Tu título de Campeón me pertecene -Dijo Gold.

Gold miraba al Campeón, o mejor dicho, al ex-campeón, ahora sólo era Red, un

entrenador común y corriente. Sabiendo que Raikou conocía el ataque Bola Sombra,

lo utilizó sabiamente para eliminar al fantasma. Ese tigre no sólo era poderoso, sino

también inteligente. No podía celebrar todavía, no con ese cuerpo débil.

Ahora sólo quedaba pedirle ayuda a Red para sacarlo de allí, lo cual era muy

posible. Un entrenador jamás guardaba remordimientos por lo ocurrido en una batalla,

dados los cambios de personalidad de los contrincantes.

Pero Red empezó a caminar hacia él, Rojo completamente de algo que Gold no alcanzó a indentificar.

La vista a Gold empezó a fallarle de nuevo, y cayó de rodillas. Entre tos y malestar levantó

de nuevo la mirada.

Red caminaba con prisa, pasando al lado de Raikou y GHOST, y Gold pudo ver que tenía una

Pokéball en la mano.

Ahora no veía nada claramente. Pero Gold supuso lo que Red estaba por hacerle.

Una persona con problemas mentales como Red podía ser peligroso cuando el odio se

apoderaba de la situación. Habiendo sido interrogado, desvelando un peligroso

secreto, luego obligado a pelear, pese al afán de irse de allí, para luego perder...

Todo eso jugaba ahora en contra de Gold, que apenas lograba sentir miedo.

«No me queda mucho tiempo.»

Su único consuelo consistía en saber que su padre continuaba vivo, y que logró vencer al Campeón

de Kanto. Quiso la ayuda de Raikou, pero ya se había ido. A un

Pokémon como él no le gustaba mucho ser mascota de alguien, por lo que Gold le

prometió que sería libre luego de pelear. Sus otros tres Pokémon estaban exhaustos

y ninguno podría serle de ayuda. Ampharos: Lo necesitó para iluminar con destello.

Golem: Lo necesitó para escalar. Fearow: Lo necesitó para cruzar varios precipicios.

Y Typhlosion...no duraría mucho en un combate a muerte.

Gold no tenía medicina para curarlos, confiaba en que el Campeón podría ayudarle,

pero lo iba a ayudar era a otra cosa.

Tampoco sentía las piernas como para irse corriendo. No tenía fuerzas para luchar ni

para defenderse. Pero se alivió al saber que todavía podía hablar, e iba a usar esa

ventaja para informarle a Red de algo que sabía que tenía que decirle cuando se lo

encontrara.

Red se detuvo a escasos centímetros, se oía su respiración alterada.

«Ahora o nunca.»

-Yo soy igual que tú. -Tartamudeó.

Hubo silencio.

-Empezaste como entrenador a los diez años.

Silencio.

-Yo también.

Ventaba fuertemente, y Gold se aferraba con fuerza a la roca en donde estaba. Notó

que lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, nublándole todavía más la vista.

-Derrotaste a todos los líderes del Gimnasio de Kanto. Yo de Johto.

Silencio.

»Acabaste con el equipo Rocket en tu región, yo en la mía.

Silencio.

»Completaste la Pokédex de Kanto, yo la de Johto.

Silencio.

»Triunfaste ante el Alto Mando y te enfrentaste a Lance, igual yo.

Red dejó caer su Pokéball.

-Somos iguales, tú de Kanto, yo de Johto.

"Yo siempre quise ser igual que tú."

Y ese pensamiento le recordó a Gold la vez que estuvo en Pueblo Paleta, en el

mismísimo cuarto del Campeón, admirando el lugar donde nació la leyenda.

Unos días que jamás se le borrarían a Gold de la cabeza.

«You Must Construct Aditional Pylons.»

-Ahh...Pylons...-Murmuró Gold.

Luego escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, y después de su aprobación, esta se abrió.

-¿Todavía jugando? -Dijo la voz de una mujer madura.

-Ah, señora, ya sabe usted. Me encantan los juegos de estrategia.

Gold apagó la consola N64 junto con el televisor, y se levantó. Ante lo cual se encontró con

el ceño fruncido de la mujer.

-Gold. Ya ha pasado una semana.

-¡No se desespere! ¡No se desespere! -Dijo apresuradamente mientras se ponía su gorra dorada-,

sólo unos días más...mientras me preparo para regresar a Johto.

-¿Y por qué entre todo Kanto decidiste venir aquí?

Gold se sentó en la cama, y miró al estupendo cuarto que lo rodeaba.

«¿Por qué aquí? La respuesta es simple, y no tiene nada que ver con encontrar a su hijo.»

-La cosa es que...yo siempre lo admiré.

La hermosa mujer de cabello rojo se le acercó.

-¿Por eso te le pareces tanto? Una vez en el periódico dijeron que o bien eras su clon,

o eras él.

Gold sonrió débilmente.

«Es todo un honor.»

-Bueno, es que desde los ocho años mi historia favorita era la del Campeón de Kanto.

La mujer se sentó a su lado. Le encantaba oir a Gold hablar de su hijo, y no al revés como

debería ser.

-Sigue. -Le pidió.

-Sentí tanta admiración por él que incluso dejé la escuela a su misma edad,

empezé a actuar como se le mencionaba en el cuento y vestí de un color en

específico. -Luego soltó una pequeña risa- Incluso me reservé y no traté de

conseguir amigos, creo que fuí un tonto.

La mujer lo miró simpáticamente.

-No dudo que hayas sido un tonto, pues él si tuvo un amigo...bueno, dejando de lado a Pikachu.

A Gold eso le sorprendió, y se giró a ver a la mujer.

-¿Cómo que un amigo, y humano?

Ella sólo ladeó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

-Ya me lo temía, Oak y sus mentiras...

Gold se llenó de curiosidad.

-Cuéntemelo por favor.

-No Gold, esa historia es algo triste -Luego se levantó-. Ahora duerme y ya hablaremos mañana.

Gold la tomó de la mano.

-Dígame por favor, puede que ese tipo tenga una pista para encontrarlo.

La mujer le puso una mano sobre la gorra.

-Gold, ¿No te cansas de preguntar? Lo haces todo el día.

A Gold eso no le hizo gracia.

-Es que ya sabe, mi padre...Quiero encontrarlo de una vez por todas.

La mujer puso una expresión de incomodidad. La misma que ponía Red cuando se trataba de

contar algún secreto peligroso.

-No conozco mucho del asunto, ya que nunca llegué a conocerlo bien. Pero lo

consiguió desde los nueve años, y a menudo me hablaba

de él...Jaja, hasta un día me dijo que él era el único lugar seguro a donde podía ir.

Gold asintió, pero todavía no veía por qué ella le dijo que era una historia triste.

La mujer desvió la mirada y sus ojos encontraron la luz exterior que se filtraba por

la ventana.

-Dejaron de serlo el día antes de que él se...fuera en la Cueva sin Nombre. Ese mismo

día ambos se esfumaron de la tierra, no se volvió a saber de los dos.

Gold le soltó la mano, y le preguntó algo tan común que nisiquiera necesitó pensarlo.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de ese tal amigo?

La mujer se lo dijo.

-Ya veo...ahora necesito encontrar a ese tipo, hasta en los bosques, pueblos y

montañas más alejadas yo...

Un segundo después, cayó en la cuenta. Al otro día ya estaba en las profundidades

del Monte, herido de gravedad en la cabeza.

«Nunca debí imitarlo.»

Ahora ya habían pasado diez días, y luego de encontrar, interrogar y luchar con el

Campeón, no supo que iba a morir en la tan buscada cima de la maldita montaña.

Y menos por la mano de la persona que más llegó a admirar.

Gold fue en su infancia un niño maleducado y grosero, que se dejaba manejar siempre

por sus emociones, más que todo por saber que no tenía un padre. Hasta que escuchó

el cuento del Campeón, su vida cambió totalmente. Su forma de ser, hablar y actuar,

ahora eran distintas, y más asemejadas al Campeón de Kanto. A los 10 años inició

su carrera como entrenador, y esta fue todo un éxito. Gold era el entrenador más

inteligente de su región, lo que lo llevó a ganar las ocho medallas en sólo dos

años y medio, cuando lo normal serían cuatro. Al ganar las ocho medallas de Johto

se podía acceder a la Meseta Añil para luchar contra el alto mando, pero no había

prisa ninguna para Gold. Decidió viajar al mismísimo Kanto y ganar las otras ocho

medallas, lo que lo convirtió en el entrenador más famoso sólo por detrás de Lance.

Su sueño lo llevaría a ser el mejor, y sólo hasta pasar por el reto más

grande de su vida, pudo lograrlo. Y estando en la cima, apunto de caer, no pudo

evitar sentir algo de arrepentimiento.

«Lo que busqué fue la muerte.»

Gold escuchó unas palabras en susurro provenientes de Red. No entendió nada. Un momento después,

un rostro malvado y negro cubrió su campo de visión, y supo que era la muerte,

llevándoselo por fin, pues antes decidió darle un poco más de tiempo para lograr

su meta.

Mientras se le oscurecía la vista, pensó en cómo sería su padre, en cómo se parecerían

y también qué clase de vida tendría ahora si los entrenadores hubieran aceptado al

Pokémon Mítico...si tan solo...

Gold alzó una mano hacia Red.

«Tengo que tocarlo antes de...»

Pero su brazo cedió, y cayó como plomo al suelo.

-Siempre quise ser como tú...- Pudo decir mientras caía-. Y lo logré.

Luego todo se volvió negro.


	32. Capítulo 31

Las nubes cubren el sol con frecuencia, dejándolo morir temporalmente, algunas veces hasta

finalizado el día. Y desde hace rato el Dorado había muerto entre las nubes, pero no

en cualquieras, sino en unas más violentas, que sólo presagian la tristesa del cielo.

Pero el Dorado, decidió mostrarse sólo por un rato más, pues el día no había

acabado para él, necesitaba iluminar por un poco más, quería iluminar sus sueños,

hasta que lo logró.

Y Red, quien decidió acabar de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento del Dorado,

lo sostenía entre brazos, evitando que cayera al frío y traicionero suelo.

«Hay que moverlo.»

Logró arrastralo, y lo dejó en la plataforma de piedra de la silla que apuntaba al

Oeste.

«Hacia Johto.»

Luego depositó a todos sus Pokémon en sus respectivas Balls, terminando con

la agotada Chansey y el dormido Pikachu que estaban en el trono. Se paró al

lado de la silla y se preparó para empujar.

«Al fin me será de verdad útil.»

Se le ocurrió la vez que su Onix cayó debilitado al suelo en su pelea con

Golem, haciendo todavía más grande el hoyo del suelo. «Si siguen así ese

hoyo llegará hasta...» Dándose cuenta de la brillante idea, decidió crear

su propia vía de escape, que lo llevaría a ese lugar abandonado y olvidado

desde hace ya tres años.

«Nadie se dará cuenta.»

Con fuerza empezó a empujar, pero el trono permanecía firme, seguramente por

no haberse movido en mucho tiempo.

Empujaba y empujaba con más fuerza, pero no lograba moverlo ni un centímetro.

«Mierda.»

Con rabia le lanzó una patada a la silla mientras la maldecía entre dientes.. sonidos que

no le permitieron oir los que venían de su lado.

«Gold me quitó mucho tiempo.»

No tenía Pokémon que pudieran servirle, todos los demás estaban en su cuenta de depósito.

Chansey no le serviría para nada, y Gengar...

Con prisa sacó a Gengar de su Ball. Y le ordenó retirar la silla.

No pasó nada, no había forma de que Gengar la moviera. Al contrario de la piedra, los fantasmas

no eran sólidos.

-¡Piensa en cómo moverla!

Gengar no entendía la forma de actuar de su amigo, pero aun así obedeció, se lanzaba

hacia la silla, pero siempre la traspasaba.

«Válgame la...»

Pronto estaría rodeado de Buscadores y toda escapatoria sería nula. Red estaba seguro de

que el Jefe ya podía haber mandado gente a la montaña para escalarla, y con los

rastros de pisadas y fogatas que pudo haber dejado Gold, más fácil no la podían tener. Además, el

mismo Jefe tenía a ese Pokémon volador, que sin duda sería capaz de subir hasta esa altura.

Siguió intentando moverla, utilizando fuerzas que se le habían acumulado por

años. Pero no pasaba nada.

-¡Inténta usando Psíquico o lo que sea! -Le gritó a Gengar.

Gengar usó Psíquico, nada. Otra vez, tampoco. Hasta que decidió usar Bola Sombra.

La esfera le fue devuelta en la cara.

-¿Pero qué...?

El ataque de Gengar había pegado en la silla, y esta se devolvió al igual que una

pelota cayendo al suelo.

Gengar no pudo soportar su propio poder, y ahora estaba inconciente.

Red no sabía que diantre había pasado, alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho. Miró donde

estaba Gold, seguía igual. Miró a la entrada de la cima, nada. Miró hacia el

Sur...entonces lo vió, y se preguntó cuantas veces se había sorprendido ese día

por culpa de sus ojos.

Había un Pokémon volador gigante.

El tiempo se detuvo para Red mientras se miraba a los ojos con esa criatura. Era

inmensa, de color plata, su par de ojos penetraban la mente. Parecía una

criatura marina, salida de los rincones más profundos del oceáno.

Y la voz de Oak resonó en su mente.

«En noches de tormenta, decían haberlo visto,

en el fondo del mar, decían haberlo sentido,

guardián del oceano y señor de la marea,

siempre guardado y durmiente porque su poder muy grande era.»

-¡Es Lugia!

Alguien soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que las leyendas se asustan de ellas mismas, Campeón de Kanto.

Esa voz era madura, autoritaria.

Guiado por el sonido, Red dio con el dueño de ese Pokémon gigante.

Una figura encapuchada.

Un rayo iluminó el par gigantes ojos de Lugia, haciendoles parecer bolas de cristal,

y Red pudo ver su pálido rostro en ellas.

El extraño personaje le ordenó a Lugia aterrizar, y éste cayó encima del Trono, aplástandolo

y tirando a Red al hoyo.

Red, apenas creyendo que ese día era real, se levantó.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quién soy? Tú me conoces muy bien, Red.

El hombre se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, dejando descubierto su rostro. Alrededor de

treinta años, cabello rojo...Y Red entonces supo muy bien quién era.

Silver.

Silver...Silver...Silver...

-¡Silver! ¿Seguro que puedo llamarte así?

-Claro.

El hombre se acostó en el suelo de hierba, desde esa colina veía el atardecer.

El mar se extendía hasta desaparecer en las montañas, y a la derecha, la punta del Volcán de Islas

Canela era visible desde esa distancia.

-¿Pero no es eso un apodo? -Preguntó alguien a su lado- ¿Es porque eres un entrenador?

El hombre siguió mirando el paisaje.

-Algo así. La cosa es que me puedes llamar Silver, y no 'señor', eso hace que me

sienta viejo.

-Está bien. Y pues yo si voy a ser un entrenador -Dijo luego de una pausa.

-¿Un entrenador, esos que a según pelean por el bien?

-¡Claro! -Le gritó con entusiasmo- y lo seré desde el próximo año.

El hombre se levantó un poco, apoyado con la mano derecha.

-Bueno, cada quien elige lo que quiere ser, y cómo va a hacerlo.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que el hombre se inmutó de

que ese niño, que se hacía llamar Red, parecía incómodo por algo.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó, volviendo a mirar el paisaje.

-Es ese horrible cuento de GHOST -Contestó Red-. No he podido dormir yo solo varios días.

-¡JAJAJA! Ese viejo cuento aún sigue asustando a todo el mundo.

Red lo miró algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a alguien burlándose

del cuento de GHOST.

-¡No es de risa, murió mucha gente! Y algún día...él volverá. ¡Nos matará a todos!,

a ti, y a mí. Hasta la gente del pueblo, a todos ellos...

Red empezó a llorar, pero Silver sólo volvió a reirse.

-¡Red! ¡Despierta! Todo eso es mentira. GHOST si existió, claro. Pero eso de que

volverá es absurdo. Ese tal GHOST está muerto, y puedo asegurartelo.

Red, que se escondía el rostro tras la gorra, continuó hablando tristemente.

-Para tí es fácil decirlo, eres un adulto, y ellos no sienten miedo. Pero yo

no he vivido nada, ¡No quiero morirme!

Silver se burló todavía más.

-Red, GHOST está muerto. Y si volviera, ¿No te protegerían tus padres? ¿Tu madre,

o padre no darían la vida por ti? Porque ellos son adultos y no sienten miedo de morir...

-Yo no tengo padre. Y no creo que mi mamá dé su vida por un 'malcriado' como yo.

El hombre esta vez si lo miró.

-Yo si daría la vida por ti.

Luego sonrió.

-Y con gusto seré tu padre.

Pero ahora, ese simpático y protector amigo no se parecía en nada al actual.

Ahora estaba mucho más viejo, su rostro era el de un demonio, y por las gafas

de sol que llevaba probablemente sería sensible a la luz, cual murciélago encerrado en una cueva.

«La última vez que lo ví ya estaba en inicios de convertirse en esto.»

-¿Y esa cara Red? ¿No te alegras de verme?

Red lo miró con asco.

-Me alegraría verte muerto.

Silver volvió a reír, y sus lentes oscuros inspeccionaron todo el lugar.

-Parece que te has divertido desde que llegaste aquí.

Luego su vista se detuvo en donde estaba Gold.

-¡Y mira! Mataste al entrenador más famoso del momento. ¡JAJA! Sólo echa un vistazo

al color del que lo teñiste, todo esto me parece irónico.

Red intentaba no hacer estallar su ira, pues tenía miedo que su actitud violenta acabara

matándolo.

-Dime a qué viniste, necesito irme de aquí.

Silver lo miró sonriente.

-¿Irte? Me temo que eso es imposible. Hay como sesenta buitres esperando su presa

allá abajo.

-Son los Buscadores, lo que resta de tu preciada organización.

-Lo que queda es sólo un Cohete, y hoy al fin alcanzará su objetivo.

Red se desplazó un poco más a la derecha.

-Ya no hay por donde escapar. Es mejor que me des lo que quiero, a estas alturas

ya deberías saberlo.

-Lo que buscas ya no existe.

Silver soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-Existe en tu cabeza, y mi pequeño amigo y yo tenemos los medios necesarios para sacartelo todo.


	33. Capítulo 32

«Nunca debí haberte conocido.»

Desde ese día, Red deseó no haberlo conocido. Tanto tiempo a su lado, hablándole del

pasado y lo que depara para el futuro, aconsejándole como si fuera un padre. Pero

todo era una mentira.

Y eso mismo se preguntaba el día que estaba sentado dentro de aquella cafetería, viendo

como iba la gente de aquí para allá, al otro lado del cristal.

Cientos de almas distintas caminaban encima de las calles sin pavimento,

aisladas de las grandes ciudades y los pueblos prósperos, azotadas de la

lluvia y el barro, grises y deprimentes.

Miró a su reloj de bolsillo, la persona que lo invitó estaba tardando.

«Después de todo no va a venir.»

Sus ojos vieron por un momento su rostro reflejado en el cristal, pero eso no fue

lo que divisó. Su mirada había perdido la vida, y su juvenil figura estaba

ahora marcada por las preocupaciones y el desvelo. Se preguntaba si esa era la

razón por la que nadie logró reconocerlo.

Buscó a su alrededor, por las otras mesas, gente que podía haberle familiarizado con

alguien, pero ellos estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, distantes al

mundo exterior.

«Ignorantes...»

Ahora supo por qué fue que Oak le citó expresamente a ese sitio, y se sorprendió

al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Antes, Red siempre sonreía al ver su rostro. El Científico que patrocinó su carrera

como entrenador y le consiguió a su Pokémon inicial. Pero esta vez, Red no sonrió,

y tampoco lo hizo Oak. Se sintió volviendose a ver en el reflejo, encontrándose

con un viejo con cada vez menos color, y probablemente con el horrible sonido de la ansiedad y

los problemas aterrándolo por las noches.

Oak caminó lentamente hasta la mesa y tomó el asiento enfrente de Red.

-Te ves mal Red.

-Está usted mirándose al espejo.

Red creyó por un momento que Oak sonreiría como siempre, pero él solo

se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces, saltémonos las introduciones, hoy vamos a hablar sobre los archivos.

Red ya lo sabía, y volverlo a escuchar no hizo sino incrementar su malestar. Había pasado

varias semanas estudiándolos. Datos que nisiquiera eran hojas de papel, sino documentos

virtuales: para ordenador.

-Yo los saqué de esa Mansión, casi muriendo, y ahora quiere que me deshaga de ellos.

Oak juntó sus dedos, y lo miró más serio que preocupado.

-Los leíste.

-Todos. Excepto el que usted me dijo que podía ser peligroso.

Oak pareció aliviarse un poco.

-Ese es el tema principal de nuestra cita, tengo que decirte varias cosas sobre ese GHOST.

Pero Red necesitaba aclarar algo primero.

-Usted trabajó para los Rocket, los archivos lo dicen. Usted me ha engañado.

Oak vació ante la acusación, y dijo clara y fuertemente.

-Todos hemos sido engañados.

Red puso los ojos en blanco.

«¿Todos?»

-En especial tú Red.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Silver no es quien crees.

Red se inclinó hacia atrás, asombrado, sólo algo así le faltaba ese día para confirmar lo que

era su amigo.

-Era un miembro del equipo Rocket, desde hace años. Hará seis meses, cuando decidí

contratar un equipo de investigación, ayer me lo confirmaron. -Hizo una pausa para

dejar sonar bien las palabras- Y es hasta de alto rango.

Red forzadamente intentó mostrar esceptisismo.

-Miente, yo lo conozco desde hace...

-¿Tres años? Eso es muy poco tiempo. Además, incluso yo noté cómo cambió ese

hombre desde que acabaste con Giovanni.

Red quería que todo eso fuera falso. Y más que todo por lo que le había dicho el día

anterior a Silver: Le había contado sobre los archivos de GHOST, y su reacción había traumado a Red,

tanto que salió corriendo de allí.

«¡Red! ¡Despierta! -Había dicho, paranoico- ¡Con esos datos podemos ser ricos, podríamos

venderlos y...imagínate! ¡No necesitariamos trabajar más Red! ¡Viviríamos felices

por siempre!»

No había Silver terminado de gritar cuando Red ya estaba a metros de él, dejando

lágrimas a su paso.

«Y si lo que Oak dice es cierto...»

-Lo siento mucho Red, sé que él era practicamente un padre para ti, pero terminó

siendo un fraude. Además, ¿No había él intentado reclutarte?

Red recordó ocasiones en las que Silver le decía que cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad,

lo llevaría a trabajar con él. Ahora comprendía todo.

«¡Me ha engañado!»

No pudo evitar llorar frente a Oak, las personas se giraron a ver lo que pasaba,

y el Científico los calmó con gestos. Duraron así varios minutos, y cuando

Red al fin pareció haberse calmado un poco, Oak continuó hablándole.

-Tranquilízate, tenemos un asunto más serio pendiente, ya ahondaremos después en lo

de Silver.

«¡Cómo quiere! ¡No sabe usted cuánto me afecta!»

Red se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Pero simplemente no podía olvidar el

engaño, y no lo haría jamás.

Intentó concentrarse en el asunto de los archivos, y a duras penas pudo.

-Red, nunca te he mentido, ni pienso hacerlo ahora. Admito que trabajé para

los Rocket, como muchos otros. Y te digo, que me arrepiento totalmente.

Red ocultaba su sonrojado rostro tras la gorra, e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos.

Y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Usted fue miembro de GHOST, ha ayudado usted a crear el más grande asesino de los

últimos años y...

-Ya Red, detente. No es necesario que me digas todo eso, y menos aquí. -Llamó a

la camarera con la mano-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Agua.

Después de que la camarera los atendiera y se fuera mirandolos raramente, Oak se llevó la taza de

té a la boca.

-Seguro ya leíste todo sobre los proyectos de GHOST. -Preguntó luego de un sorbo.

-Varias veces.

-Pues, Red, hay un tercer proyecto.

Esta vez Red si logró concentrarse en las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Un tercer proyecto? -Repitió Red- Pero nunca leí algo sobre...

-Nunca llegó a documentarse, -Aclaró el Científico- los mismos entrenadores se

encargaron de eso.

-Pero usted lo sabe porque sí fue miembro de GHOST.

Oak fingió no haberlo escuchado.

-Y es de gran importancia que te hable de ese último (Sí, último) proyecto, porque

tú te harás cargo de ello después.

-Eso depende.

Oak volvió a tomar de su bebida, y luego de haber elegido por donde empezar, dijo.

-Pasó cuando los Rocket descubrieron que se había creado el Pokémon Mítico y su

Masterball.

-¿Llegaron a saberlo? -Preguntó Red.

-Giovanni nos torturó, y al final alguien decidió contarlo todo. Luego de eso,

no pasó mucho tiempo para que Giovanni nos volviera a poner a trabajar,

deberíamos crear un Nuevo Pokémon Mítico y su Masterball. Pero crear esa

Ball nos tomaría mucho tiempo debido a que el creador había muerto en el

ataque a Islas Canela. Un Mewtwo nacería, con la capacidad de eliminar tanto

a los fantasmas como a los Psíquicos, y pudimos hacerlo.

Red tomó agua por primera vez, le temblaba el pulso.

-Ustedes crearon a otro asesino. -Exclamó Red-. Y me imagino que no pudieron

controlarlo sin el creador de las Masterball por allí cerca.

-Tienes razón, ese Pokémon escapó, y lo más raro es que podía hablar.

-¿Hablar?

-Através de la mente, -Explicó con rapidez- nos dijo que no pensaba ayudarnos

en la guerra contra los entrenadores, y escapó. Pero este caso no se conoció

en Kanto, porque a diferencia de GHOST, este no hizo una matanza...hasta hace poco.

Red lo miró confuso.

-No he oído de asesinatos extraños en los últimos días.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Y qué me dices de la erupción en Islas Canela?

Red conocía muy bien la noticia. Un Volcán que se creía inactivo y fuera de peligro,

de un momento a otro estalla, llevándose más de la mitad de la Isla.

-¿Y cree usted que ese tal Mewtwo provocó el accidente?

Oak volvió a beber su té, el cual ya estaba frío.

-Estoy seguro Red, él mismo me lo dijo a través de su mente, quería acabar

completamente con el lugar en dónde se crearon sus 'hermanos' por así decirlo.

Y si fue capaz de hacer eso, no me imagino lo que hará después.

Red entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y empezó a sentir algo de miedo.

-Cuando usted dijo que yo me tendría que hacer cargo, ¿se refería a que yo

acabara con ese Pokémon?

Oak lo miró severamente, como para decir que no estaba de broma.

-Y con los otros dos.

Esta vez Red no pudo disimular su miedo.

-¿Hay más?

Oak se inclinó en la mesa.

-Red, por ahora tenemos que encarganos de Mewtwo, que es el más peligroso, luego te hablaré

de los otros. En este momento sólo puedo decirte que uno de ellos es el Pokémon

Mítico que intentamos regalarle al líder de los entrenadores.

Red también se inclinó en la mesa, y le devolvió la mirada.

-Oak, no sé como quiere enviar a alguien de 13 años a una misión suicida.

-¿Quieres saber por qué envío al mejor entrenador de Kanto a eliminar a sólo tres Pokémon,

el cual tiene un amigo capaz de debilitar a sus contrincantes de un sólo golpe?

Esas palabras lo halagaron completamente. Y porque sabía que era sólo un truco para

convencerlo, todavía no tenía intención de aceptar.

-Pero no entiendo por qué usted esperó a que naciera un entrenador como yo para

eliminar a esos Pokémon -Quiso saber luego de volver a apoyar su espalda en la silla.

-Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas Red. Además, -Empezó a decir mientras golpeaba

la mesa con el dedo índice- aparte de los ex-miembros de GHOST

y yo, nadie más conoce esto que te acabo de decir -Levantó el dedo-. Te he confiado

algo muy importante.

Red se sintió honrado de alguna manera, y por todo lo que hizo Oak por él en el

pasado, tuvo la sensación de tener que agradecerselo.

-Usted gana Oak, dígame que tengo que hacer.

El Científico volvió apoyar su espalda en el asiento, y se le notaba algo más animado.

-Ya tenía todo arreglado Red. Mañana irás a Ciudad Celeste, y entrarás en la

Cueva Sin Nombre. Gente de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, hasta de la lejana

Sinnoh, vendrán a verte. Acabarás con ese Pokémon, y lo harás como un héroe.

«Eso soy ya»

-Red, -Replicó Oak- y como te confío ésa misión, te confío otro trabajo. Debes

destruir los archivos, en especial uno.

-¿Cuál? -Inquirió Red, al tiempo que levantaba la vista hacia su compañero.

-El procedimiento Red, el procedimiento. Y no lo vayas a leer antes de hacerlo.

Red no entendía completamente por qué demonios tenía que borrar una información que

volvería un ser poderoso a aquel que la obtuviera.

-¿Pero por qué quiere usted que esa sabiduría se pierda?

-Es mejor que así sea Red, ya sabes lo que pasó cuando decidieron hacer ese experimento.

Sólo crearían más Pokémon invencibles y el mundo se volvería un desastre total.

Lo mejor es que los destruyas todos, y pase lo que pase no se lo digas a nadie, al

menos que ese alguien sea digno de saberlo.

Red sintió un profundo temor. «Se lo dije a Silver.» Hasta ese entonces, apenas se

daba cuenta de su gran error, Silver era miembro de los Rocket, y le

había contado el secreto al enemigo. De pronto su tristeza se volvió odio.

«¡Maldito seas Silver!»

-Es una suerte que el primero esté dentro de esa cueva, así no podrá escapar

fácilmente. Lo atacarás con Pikachu, y una vez paralizado...lo demás es obvio.

Red apenas lo escuchó. Y volviendo al tema, preguntó para cerrar.

-Ahora sólo queda buscar una forma de cubrir las muertes y esconder el temido nombre -. Dijo Red.

-Ya tengo algo en mente, no te preocupes -Le tranquilizó Oak- Y bien, es hora de irme, mañana a las

nueve en punto, no se te ocurra faltar. -Luego se levantó y se marchó.

Mientras lo veía alejándose hasta la puerta, Red pensó en todo lo que le había dicho

sobre Silver, sus primeras palabras las recordaría por siempre.

«Hemos sido engañados Red, en especial tú.»

«Y por Silver»

Aquel día Red no se levantó de su asiento hasta entrada la noche, cuando practicamente lo

echaron a patadas.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Red se dirigía a toda velocidad a Ciudad Celeste. Desde

su Charizard, veía al montón de gente reunida, pero eso no lo asombró; las multitudes

y los halagos ya eran parte de su vida.

Cientas de personas, conocidos y extranjeros, lo esperaban ansiosamente en la Ciudad.

Cuando pudo deshacerse de la prensa y de las miles de preguntas sobre su estado físico, llegó

por fin a la entrada de la Cueva.

La cueva sólo era un hoyo, por dónde se filtraba el agua del río en algunos lugares,

y entre más se adentraba, más cerca se escuchaban los lamentos de la criatura que residía allí.

Aunque aún no la había visto, la criatura parecía hablarle desde la mente, entrando

en sus recuerdos, atacándolo por dentro.

«¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?»

Nunca se imaginó que lo que buscaba estaba en lo más profundo de la Cueva. Desde

un oscuro rincón se le apareció, y cuando intentó ordenarle a Pikachu que lo

atacara, de sus labios abiertos no salió ningún sonido, y ya no podía moverse.

La criatura lo había paralizado.

El Pokémon humanoide lo miraba con odio, y la voz dentro de su mente se escuchaba

claro y fuerte.

-¿A qué viniste?

Como no podía hablar, intentó responderle usando su mismo método.

-A matarte.

Por alguna razón, Red no podía mentir. Y eso no hizo sino incrementar su temor.

La criatura rugió fuertemente y el sonido se escuchó por todo el espacio cavernoso.

Con los tímpanos casi destrozados, Red de pronto se sintió víctima de tortura.

-¿A matarme? -Le habló la criatura- ¿Con qué derecho te crees capaz?

-Nosotros te dimos la vida, podemos quitártela. -Contestó la mente de Red.

La criatura esta vez se burló.

-¿Qué ustedes nos han dado la vida? ¿Viven todo este tiempo creyendo que fueron capaces de

crear vida?

-¿Si no fuimos nosotros los hombres? ¿Entonces quién?

-¡Qué idiotez! ¡Su especie sólo nos pudo crear un cuerpo, un contenedor! ¡La vida

sólo pudo dárnosla nuestro Dios.

-¿Su Dios? ¿Y dónde está ese tal Dios?

-¿'Su'? ¡Ignorante! ¡El Dios que nos creo no es otro que el que los creó a ustedes

también! ¿Y sabes por qué permitió que nosotros cobraramos vida? ¿Sabes por qué

ataqué Islas Canela? ¡Pues porque Dios quiere destruirlos a todos ustedes, que

nos tratan igual que esclavos y como armamento para su propia guerra!

Red sintió que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, y su mente contra-atacó

por sí sola.

-Nosotros les damos cariño, cuidado y una razón para vivir. ¿De qué forma entonces

nos devolveran el favor?

Alivio suyo fue cuando supo que sus Pokémon no lo estaban escuchando.

-¿Creen que desde un principio necesitamos de ustedes?

Los ojos de la criatura se volvieron rojos de ira, levantó un brazo amenazador, y

dijo desde su mente.

-Nuestro Dios vendrá un día, y entonces todas sus armas se volverán en

su contra. Poco tiempo les queda.

El Pokémon se iluminó completamente, y Red no recordó nada más. Desde ese momento, su mente

no volvió a funcionar como solía. Malos recuerdos y experiencias lo asaltaban en cada sonrisa,

y tanto las palabras de Oak como las de ese Pokémon le resonaban en su interior

a diario, siempre presentes, nunca olvidadas.

Despertó siendo electrocutado por Pikachu, quien desde ese momento lo sacaría de sus

trances y sus delirios cuando éstos llegaban. Habían pasado casi una semana inconcientes,

y todavía seguían dentro de la cueva. Los pensamientos de Mewtwo ya no estaban, y

al salir, no le sorprendió saber que los periódicos anunciaban su

desaparición, incluso una posible muerte. Sin ser visto volvió

a Pueblo Paleta en su hambriento y débil Charizard, pero no entró a su casa, no podía

mostrarse a su madre en ese estado.

«Tengo que hablar con Oak.»

Luego de alimentar a todos sus Pokémon, Red se infiltró a mitad de la noche en el laboratorio

de Oak, nadie tenía que saber que el Campeón de Kanto seguía vivo, y menos sin eliminar

a ese Pokémon.

Cuando lo encontró en su escritorio, estaba más viejo y con cara de estar a punto de

morirse. Ya no tenía color, nisiquiera en el cabello.

-¡Red, estás vivo! Y éste notó que el científico, gracias a su expresión, llevaba

varios días sin sonreir. Luego de contarle su encuentro con Mewtwo, Oak volvió

a perder el poco color que había ganado.

-Esto es grave, no creo que ese tal Mewtwo haya mentido. Lo cierto es que

nunca supimos cómo demonios ganaban vida esos monstruos, parecía el milagro

científico del siglo.

Red, que estaba sentado en una silla de plástico, empezó a frotarse las sienes.

-No sé, ¿Cree usted que en verdad existe ese tal Dios? Yo digo que hay que

buscar una forma de matarlo, por todo el mal que causó, y más que todo

a mí, me ha acabado afectando el cerebro.

Oak lo miró, preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho Red, él es un Pokémon Psíquico, dañar las mentes es su especialidad,

y tienes razón al decir que tiene que eliminarse, junto con los otros. Los errores

tienen que corregirse.

-Y yo me ocuparé de eso.

Oak le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No Red, tenías razón, eres todavía muy joven, y tienes que descansar como se debe, yo mismo...

-Ni hablar, y le repito lo que nos dijo a su nieto y a mí el día que nos dio la

Pokédex, usted está muy viejo. Yo, siendo joven, tengo más resistencia, y le juro

que esos Pokémon desaparecerán por mi mano.

Los ojos del Científico empezaron a derramar lágrimas, no creía que Red siguiera con

esa idea luego de su experiencia con Mewtwo. A lo mejor el daño en su mente le

estaba afectando.

-No puedes hacerlo tú, yo intentaré...

-¡Usted no me entiende! ¡Tengo que hacerlo yo y nadie más!

Luego retiró la mano de Oak de su hombro.

-¡Porque le dije todo a Silver!

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, y cientos de pensamientos cruzaron por las cabezas de

ambos en ese breve instante.

«Ya era hora de decírtelo.»

Oak se derrumbó en su asiento, y con expresión en blanco, quitó la vista de Red.

-¿Lo hiciste antes o después de que yo te dijera que era miembro de los Rocket?

-El día anterior. Acabó obsesionandose hasta tal punto que parecía estar loco, yo

salí corriendo de allí.

-¿Le contaste la identidad de-?

-Claro que no, sólo le dije que había encontrado los archivos en Islas Canela, y lo

que más me sorprendió fue que él ya sabía de qué tema hablaban esos documentos.

Oak hizo girar su silla y volvió a mirar a Red.

-Todo esto cambia las cosas Red, demasiado. Entiendo que hayas confiado en

Silver, pero te equivocaste, no te culpo por eso.

Red se sentía alividado, pero más allá de las palabras de Oak, veía...decepción.

-Me disculpo con usted -Exclamó mientras se arodillaba-. Me ha confiado un

secreto y yo traicioné esa confianza. Y para redimir mi culpa, sepa que tengo

que eliminar a esos Pokémon -Luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo-. Por usted,

por Kanto, y por mí.

Oak, todavía con lágrimas, le pidió que se levantara.

-Red, has resultado ser alguien de mucho valor. Pocos rechazan ofertas de

riqueza, y menos viniendo de un amigo. Tienes un alma de entrenador.

Pero ahora -Dijo secándose las lágrimas- tenemos que pensar en las consecuencias

de tu metida de pata.

Ambos se volvieron a sentar.

-Aceptaré toda la responsabilidad. -Dijo Red sonriendo-. Dígame que tengo que hacer.

Oak se frotó los ojos con una mano.

-Pues, ya tus 'actos heroícos' no se podrán hacer públicos, ese tal Silver lo sabría.

Segundo, tampoco puede saber que sigues con vida, así Silver creerá que los archivos

se perdieron contigo. Tercero, si supieramos en dónde está...ya sabes, nos

haríamos cargo de él, antes de que le pase el secreto a otro.

Red sintió un escalofrío y su sonrisa casi desapareció.

-¿Asesinarlo?

-Por el bien de Kanto -Aclaró rápidamente Oak-. Es lo único que me temo que puede

hacerse para proteger el secreto.

Red vaciló, eliminar un Pokémon asesino estaba bien, pero...¿Una persona? Y no cualquiera,

sino alguien que lo acompañó por casi cuatro años.

-Ya sabes Red, -Dijo de nuevo Oak- ahora debes buscar un escondite, y por favor no

me digas en dónde te vayas a ocultar, así no tendría nada que decir si resultara

siendo torturado, ya que, no sé hasta cuando la mentira sobre tu muerte tenga

efecto. Pero ya hablaremos después, tienes que descansar.

-Como usted quiera, Oak.

Y dicho esto, Red salió por el mismo lugar por el que entró, apenas dándose cuenta

de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.


	34. Capítulo 33

Lugia era, en teoría, el Dios del Mar. Leyendas hablaban de una bestia plateada que hacía

subir la marea caída la noche, y se decía que a esa misma hora se le veía salir del

mar, bañada por los rayos de la luna. Y ahora que Red veía al personaje de varios libros

antiguos, llamada en su tiempo la luna en miniatura de la tierra, no comprendía cómo

un ser tan malvado como Silver pudo domarlo, ¿Por qué un Pokémon considerado un Dios

en su tiempo querría ser mascota del Jefe de los Buscadores?

Una criatura tan pura y tan poderosa, no se aliaría con el mal porque sí, tenía que

haber trampa. El Pokémon Psíquico y volador, capaz de penetrar el la mente de las

personas, sólo le recordó a Red a Mewtwo, y el daño irreparable que le dejó éste

en su cerebro. Pero pronto Mewtwo caería, y ese día marcaba el final de muchas cosas.

Ahora Red entendía todo, la visita de Gold, la confianza de su madre, y el

encuentro con Silver.

-Red, o me lo dices por las buenas, o lo haré yo mismo por las malas.

Silver ya no sonreía, y se había quitado las gafas de sol.

Ya no había Dorado, no había luz, Silver triunfaría, controlando a ese Pokémon volador,

o eso creía.

"La tienes tú" Pensó Red.

Los Rocket tenían un buen objeto en sus manos, desde varios años atrás, y en quien lo

usarían era un misterio, hasta ese momento.

-Oak, ya decidí dónde esconderme. -Dijo Red, pero fue como si le hubiera hablado a la

sala, el Científico pareció no haberlo escuchado.

-Me parece bien. -Dijo Oak todavía con los ojos clavados en sus apuntes.

Red guardó silencio. El Científico lo había llamado y todavía no le había contado nada.

Miraba y miraba sus papeles sin mostrar expresión, y Red empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Red, no te haré perder más tiempo, he descubierto algo recientemente. -Dijo Oak,

llamando la atención de Red, quien se acomodó en su asiento y se preparó para escuchar.

-¿Recuerdas el ataque a Silph. Co? -Preguntó el Científico luego de girar su silla en dirección

a su invitado.

-Cómo no. Su nieto y yo, con los Rocket, los echamos como a ratas. Ni una sola víctima.

Allí gané mi Lapras.

Oak lo miró preocupado, Red últimamente estaba hablando de una forma algo extraña.

-Pues bien, seguro sabrás por qué atacaron ese edificio.

-Dinero. Silph. Co lo tiene todo.

Oak negó con la cabeza.

-No Red, ellos buscaban otra cosa, una Masterball.

Red frunció el ceño, las Masterball ya no eran tan raras como antes, cualquiera

con un mes de sueldo podía conseguirlas. Una fuerte lucha mantenía Silph. Co

con Smog-On!, por la insistensia del segundo para prohibirlas, pues obtener el

Pokémon que uno quisiera obligandolo a entrar en una Masterball les parecía

trampa y causaría un fuerte desbalance en las batallas Pokémon. Al

haber montones de Pokémon Élite en las peleas como los indomables Houndoom,

Rhydon, fantasmas, entre otros, Smog-On! quería, o prohibirlas, o limitar a una

Masterball por entrenasdor.

-No entiendo. -Admitió Red.

Oak ya se esperaba algo así.

-Red, ellos buscaban la Masterball del Pokémon Mítico, la primera Masterball creada.

-¿Buscaban a Mew?

-Al mismo, la querían para atrapar a algún Pokémon legendario. De eso me he dado

cuenta en mi investigación. No encuentro otro motivo Red.

-Pero, aún no entiendo por qué eso lo tiene preocupado.

-¿Por qué?, porque ellos lograron conseguirla.

Red se mostró escéptico.

-Imposible, esa Masterball la tengo yo. Me la dió el Presidente, como premio por

haberlo librado de esos terroristas.

El Científico también se esperaba eso.

-¿Creíste que el Presidente te iba a dar la mejor Masterball de todas?

-Por qué no -Dijo Red- salvé practicamente a esa organización.

Oak cruzó las piernas.

-Red, la primera Masterball la robaron los Rocket ese mismo día. El Presidente te

dió su copia personal, pero esa era distinta. Creada a partir del mismo diseño que

la original.

Red empezaba a entender. Antes de la muerte del creador de la Masterball, este

se había asegurado que la fórmula no muriera con él, y se la dió a un miembros

de GHOST, pero el muy condenado pasó la fórmula incompleta, y la única y

verdadera Masterball era una sola, que pasó a ese miembro de GHOST, actualmente presidente

de Silph. Co, y ahora la tienen los Rocket.

-Entiendo Oak, así que según usted, los Rocket quieren poseer un Pokémon Legendario,

¿Cuál?

Oak lo miró y empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

Entonces Red cayó en la cuenta.

-Ojalá no sepan en dónde está Mewtwo.

Y Red se alivió al saber que no había sido el Segundo Nuevo Pokémon Mítico en su

Masterball, sino una criatura marina gigante.

Entonces entendió por qué diablos Silver podía montarla y manejarla sin problemas.

Él tenía la Masterball, la única, la original, la mejor.

-Empiezo a perder la paciencia, Red. Dime lo que necesito saber, o mi Pokémon

te exprimirá hasta la última palabra de tu cerebro.

Red volvió a caminar un poco hacia la derecha.

«He de alcanzarlo.»

-Silver, no entiendo por qué me hiciste todo eso, tú me engañaste. -Le dijo Red.

-Yo te quería Red, como a un hijo. Y al final no confiaste en mí, lo tiraste todo

por el estúpido sueño del entrenador. Pero ahora, -Dijo abriendo los brazos- puedes

venir a mí. Ambos seremos las personas más poderosas de Kanto.

Red dió dos pasos más a la derecha.

-Ni hablar, hoy será el fin de todo, Silver, vas a morir.

Silver pareció sorprenderse, para luego dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no te has quedado sin Pokémon gracias a ese tal Gold? Además,

¿Te crees capaz de eliminar a Lugia?

Red no estaba seguro, su plan debía funcionar.

-Silver, te repito, vas a morir.

-¡Y una mierda! -Gritó Silver, furioso- ¡Lugia usa Psíquico!

Y Red sintió el fuerte dolor de cabeza, arañando sus neuronas, defectuando sus recuerdos.

Cuando se dió cuenta estaba en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡Morirás! -Gritó.

-¡Vuelve a usar Psíquico!

El Pokémon no necesitaba ni moverse, o hacer sonido alguno. Para él usar ataques

era como pensar: imaginarse el daño y hacerlo real.

Red logró levantarse, y con pasos torpes corrió hacia un gran cubo de hielo al lado

derecho del refugio, casi tocando la pared de la montaña.

-¡Red! ¡Despierta! ¡Todavía puedes elegir!

Un poco antes de llegar al Cubo, Red cayó al suelo, presa del horrible dolor. Y

levantó una mano.

Sus dedos tocaron el Hielo.

-¿Cómo?

El Cubo empezaba a agrietarse, y más debajo, se podía ver a Red sonriendo entre

una mueca de dolor.

-¡Mi último y sexto Pokémon!

Y luego de romperse por la mitad, el pico de un Pájaro gigante empezaba a asomarse,

como un Pichón saliendo de un huevo. Era el pájaro Blanco, no llamado así por su color,

sino por el de la nieve que dejaba al volar. Ese Pokémon fue la pista que salvó a Silver.

Ahora iba a acabar con él.

Tanto Lugia como su dueño miraban al Pokémon romper el cubo, listo para luchar.

-¡Usa Ventisca! -Le ordenó Red.

Y Silver sintió sus esperanzas lléndose con ese ataque.

Había pasado años preparando ese momento, el momento de su gloria, pero no se esperaba

que Red tuviera consigo a un Pokémon Legendario, un Pokémon al cual en la antiguedad se le

atribuía, como a muchos otros, la presencia de un clima: El invierno.

«¡Imposible!»

Silver estaba seguro de que ese Pokémon venía de Hoenn.

El Pokémon del ártico, el primero entre las tres aves legendarias antiguas.

Articuno.

«¡El Pájaro Blanco no tenía porque ser este!»

Y mientras sentía el frío cubriendole el cuerpo junto a Lugia, recordó a su padre,

la tarea que le había confiado. Ese día Silver estaba en Ciudad Lavanda, disfrazado

de un viejo totalmente distinto a él, visitando la tumba de su padre. Cuando pudo

encontrarla, leyó una frase que lo hizo romper a llorar en ese mismo instante.

«Y que la Plata termine de llenar mis bolsillos.» Y Silver entendió, tenía que

acabar con la tarea que su padre dejó a medias. Desde ese día contactó con los

antiguos miembros de su perdida organización, y todos aceptaron mientras se les

pagara con su heredada fortuna. El Cohete Buscador había sido disparado, y ya

nadie podría detenerlo. La Policía y más de la mitad de Kanto creía que el Campeón

estaba muerto, y eso era una ventaja y una desvantaja para los Buscadores, gracias

a Oak y sus exageradas historias. Y con la información que le vendió Gold,

pudo dar con el rastro de Red. «El Pájaro Blanco marca el camino.» Pero Silver no le

creyó, hasta que supo que había desaparecido en el Monte Plateado, el cual

llevaba su mismo nombre.

Pero Silver había fallado. En su venganza, en obtener la información...derrotado

por el mismo que venció a su padre.

Desde sus congelados ojos vio a Lugia abandonandolo, llendose a dormir de nuevo al

mar. Lo último que vio fue el Monte Plateado, y descubrió algo que lo hizo caer

con una sonrisa en el rostro.

«Gracias a mí el Rojo y el Dorado se encontraron.»

«Kanto y Johto unidos en su centro»

«En su corazón, en el Monte Silver.»

Y se perdió en el abismo, para no volver a aparecer más.


	35. Epílogo

Un niño se encontraba de rodillas en un espacio abierto. Miraba y miraba a todos lados, y no

veía sino hierba desapareciendo en líneas perfectas que lo rodeaban.

«¿En dónde estoy?»

Pero nadie podía oirlo, hasta que llegó él.

«¿Quién eres?»

Él no le respondió. Sólo levantó una mano y una figura oscura apareció a su lado.

«¿Qué es eso?»

Él sólo sonreía, su único rasgo distinguible en su borrosa cara.

«¡Gengar usa Hypnosis!»

Gold despertó, y la luz le hirió los ojos. Pero al momento se dió cuenta de que tenía

el ojo derecho vendado. Estaba confuso, no recordaba casi nada, como si le

hubieran modificado la memoria.

«Me siento víctima de un Hipnotrón»

Miró a su alrededor, y distinguió equipo médico, suero conectado en su brazo derecho, y

paredes blancas.

«Si no estoy loco, esto debe ser un hospital.»

Y como anticipándose a su despertar, una figura entró por la puerta.

-¡Despertaste! -Dijo la enfermera.

Esa voz no hizo sino alegrar a Gold.

-Aparentemente. Por favor dígame dónde estoy.

La mujer estaba esperando expresamente esa pregunta.

-Hospital de Pueblo Paleta, llegó usted hace dos días. Y mire, alguien le dejó una nota.

Gold tomó la hoja de papel, le temblaba el pulso. Y mientras la enrollaba en su mano, le pidió a la

mujer que lo dejara solo. Y empezó a leerla treinta segundos después.

«Gold, perdón por no explicarte nada, ya que tuve que dormirte con Hypnosis. Y por

dos razones. La primera es que estabas a punto de morirte, y si seguías forzando

tu cuerpo era lo más seguro que podía pasar. Segundo, no podía mostrarte por dónde ibamos

a escapar, con todo el respeto. Y esas últimas palabras tuyas me llegaron hasta el

alma, nunca creí que tú...serías el mejor fanático de mi leyenda, la cual

ya debes conocer bien, tanto como para decir qué es mentira y verdad en ella.

Perdona si te asusté, yo siempre me pongo asi cuando pierdo, no te preocupes.

Y ojalá vengas un día a mi casa, para platicar, ya sabes...sin los Buscadores

me siento un poco más libre. Además, quería que me ayudaras en otra tarea, pero

de eso ya hablaremos. Suerte.»

-El Ex-campeón de Kanto necesita mi ayuda -Luego sonrió irónicamente-. Allí estaré

amigo, y me ayudarás a encontrar a mi Padre.

Tomó el trozo de papel, y empezó a juguetear con él, enrollandolo, y apretandolo...

hasta que vió el reverso. Con prisa lo acomodó para leer lo que decía.

«Eso de ocultarte cómo pudimos escapar de los Buscadores(esos tipos que

resultaron siendo arrestados por actividad sospechosa) ahora que lo pienso me parece absurdo.

Si te confié uno de los secretos mejores guardados de Kanto, no veo por qué

no puedo contarte la localización de ese lugar. Y bien, ¿Recuerdas el Pokémon H.Q?»


End file.
